It is written in the stars!
by cab4five
Summary: Do you believe that when you meet your soul mate it is a spontaneous thing ? Or maybe it has been planned and set in place by a higher power, for some it will be an easy path to love but for others the road to true love will be more like a zigzag trip through a maze in the dark. Eventually when you might least expect it, real pure lasting love will find you.
1. Chapter 1

It is written in the stars!

_Do you believe that when you meet your soul mate it is a spontaneous thing …? Or maybe it has been planned and set in place by a higher power, for some it will be an easy path to love … but for others the road to true love will be more like a zigzag trip through a maze. But all good things come to those who wait and eventually when you might least expect it, real pure lasting love will find you, and your life will never be the same._

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

An AU- Glee fan fiction: slightly OOC Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, with appearances by other glee clubbers

Fantasy/drama- romance, T rating,

I own nothing but the plot and OC characters, any music and songs used/mentioned belong to their rightful owners, all mistakes are mine.

**A/N: Hi and welcome to my newest story, I hope you enjoy it, a big, big thankyou to every single person who read my last story, your support is always very much appreciated. **

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_Chapter -1- _

_1994_

_In room 768-5628-3, of the soul mate distribution centre, the two clerks in charge of matching babies to their eventual life partners, are arguing passionately in between cross matching their lists about the newest assignments that have they have been given. The older and more experienced of the two whose name is Percy, was trying to get his very much younger less experienced colleague Ruben, to understand the intricacies of matching newborn babies with their soul mates._

"_But Percy, they should have the same interests, and want to have the similar sort of career once they're grown, take for example this baby boy Um…, where is his file…er um, ah yes here it is number 115 - Finnegan Christopher Hudson, the son of a soldier and a nurse, good solid reliable hard working people. He is supposed to join a football team and become the popular captain and quarterback and the boy every girl will want to date and who every boy will want to be like, so it makes sense to match him with number… er, um…, 304 Lucy Quinn Fabray. She is a cheerleader in the making, blonde, green eyed and bound to be the most popular girl in school. Her parents are wealthy and give her every opportunity. Or this one number… 1201 Santana Lopez, another cheerleader in the making and a dark haired Latina beauty, they would make a perfect match."_

_A deep sigh leaves his lips before Percy's tired voice is ignored by his assistant, "Ruben that makes no difference, when will you underst…" his words are cut off midsentence. _

_Then we have number er… 298 – Rachel Barbra Berry, the daughter via surrogate of two gay men I mean just look at it Percy, the men are completely different, one is of short stature and Jewish who obviously passed some facial features down through the gene pool, and the other is a very tall African American, they both spend their free time watching and listening to, classic Broadway musicals, and enjoy the finer and more cultured aspects of life and I must admit they are very talented gentlemen, also wealthy and able to afford to send their daughter to all manner of dance and singing lessons, and the surrogate has a history of theatre and singing and is currently on the stage herself so will have more than likely passed that talent on to the girl as well. If she should choose to follow in her Fathers footsteps later on as a lawyer, she already shows the determination to succeed in anything. She should be matched with somebody like Um… where is it…, oh yes here it is. This boy number, erm… 263 Jessie St James, sounds a bit pretentious, but from what is written he is set to follow a musical career and lead his high school show choir team to 4 national championships. Or this one number er…203 Brody Weston, another one destined for the bright lights of the stage, either one would be the perfect counterpart for Rachel Berry..._

"_RUBEN!" a frustrated Percy, tersely interrupts his rambling assistant. "Just because two people have the same interests it doesn't always mean they are meant to be together, have you never heard the old saying 'that opposites attract', hmm?" he lets out a puff of air before taking a deep breath, and as he does he runs his age twisted fingers through his snow white waist length beard. In a composed clarifying tone of voice as though he is conversing with a child he begins his explanation "The reason we study each baby so intently Ruben, is so that when we match them to their eventual life partners and true soul mates, we know we have matched them, not on what they have in common but what is different and how they help each other to be better people and achieve their dreams and bring out the best in each other by supporting, listening and being best friends, understanding, knowing and accepting the real person inside and not the image society expects them to portray." As Percy takes a deep breath and looks at his junior assistant hoping he now understands the reasoning behind the decisions._

"_Well, Percy, I still think you are wrong my choices should be carefully considered, and I am not backing down, and if I have to I will go over your head." With that parting shot he gathers his belongings and rushes out the door his light brown junior clerk robes swishing around his ankles. Poor Percy slumps tiredly into his comfy wing back chair causing a cloud of dust to explode into the air, and ponders the future of the soul mate distribution centre that has been his domain not to mention his pride and joy for the last 95 years, he thinks to himself that in the time he has been in charge he has had a 90% success rate. If babies aren't matched correctly it makes it so much harder for them to find their ONE, and causes a lot of unnecessary hurt and drama down the track. Percy could see Ruben's point of view but knew this time he was so very wrong with the choices he was trying to set in order for the Hudson and Berry babies._

_Ruben argued his decision for two days and was adamant that the babies should be with the soul mates he had chosen, and that they were the right ones, all the while he was thinking of a way to make sure his choices were written in the files and he could override Percy's opinion. His prayers were answered one Monday when after arriving at the office he finds a note on his desk from the boss, letting him know that Percy wouldn't be in to work for a week or so due to a freak accident of tripping over his cat causing him to badly sprain his ankle and bump his head, so he was to take charge of all the current assignments he and Percy had been working on. _

_A loud shout of YES, YES, YES was heard from behind the closed door of room 768__-5628-3, that Monday morning, and as Ruben signed off with a an exaggerated flourish of his peacock feather pen dipped in his favourite green ink, on the paperwork setting in motion the future for Finn Christopher Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry, totally and blissfully ignorant of the trouble and upset he was unleashing for the two innocent babies… _

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_**Day one of first grade, September 2000 (Rachel Barbra Berry)**_

"Daddy, can I wear my new pink dress with the big gold star on the front please? I want to look very smart for my first day of school, and I'm sure I will find lots of other kids with musical talents and aspirations like me."

"Of course darling that dress is a lovely choice, you will look extra cute, but I'm just wondering where the last 6 years have gone. You know I remember clearly the day Papa and I brought you home from the hospital, it was snowing and so very cold, but you were snuggled into your little pink bunny rug with a tiny pink cap on your head." Tears start to form in Hiram Berry's eyes as his mind goes back to the arrival of his and Leroy's tiny bundle.

"Do you remember poppet when we would take you for a walk in your pram and sit in the park and watch the trees blowing in the wind and listen to the birds, you would make this cute musical little noise that sounded like a crystal bell tinkling, Papa and I would always say it was as though you were trying to sing but as you were too young and not even talking yet."

Little giggles come from the tiny big brown eyed, brunette girl standing infront of the mirror on her closet door, as she bends down to adjust her white knee socks." Oh Daddy, you are so silly, of course I couldn't talk yet I was just a baby, but now I'm all grown up I'm nearly 6 you know! Oh! I'm so excited to start school. Come on Daddy we must hurry so we aren't late, can you braid my hair please and make sure there are no bits sticking out like when Papa does it." Rachel excitedly claps her tiny hands together and bounces over to her dressing table, climbing onto the chair and handing her Daddy her hairbrush and the special hair ties with the bright gold star attached.

Through his chuckles Hiram, proceeds to do as instructed, his job made just that little bit harder because his daughter kept moving her head, obviously making sure there were no 'bumpy bits'.

"I know baby girl you are practically an old woman my, my, a whole 6 years old what ever will Papa and I do with such a grown up lady in the house? I was talking to Mrs Puckerman at the market yesterday and she said her Noah was starting school as well, so at least you will have a friend to talk to."

"Ugh! Noah is a gross boy Daddy; all he ever talks about is playing video games. Do you know he spent the whole story time last week at kids group, rambling on about how '_totally awesome_' super Mario brothers are, and how all girls' have cooties, whatever they are?"

A short while later after checking everything she needed was packed carefully into her brand new backpack with a rainbow colored unicorn picture on the front pocket Rachel and Hiram begin the 10 minute walk to Lima elementary school. Rachel was more like bouncing along on the balls of her feet her beautiful voice singing her favourite songs from the Lion King movie her daddies had recently taken her to see at the Lima cinema.

_**Day one of first grade, September 2000 (Finn Christopher Hudson)**_

"Finny, time to get up honey and get ready for school, I've made your favourite pancakes and scrambled egg for breakfast" Carole Hudson shakes the lump that is her son under his star wars sheets and comforter, smiling at the moan and the sleepy " _Aw_ _Mooomm_" escaping the depths of the bed. Before turning to the dresser and pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans, hooded zip up jacket, underpants and socks, pausing for a minute once she opens the T-shirt drawer, "Finn honey what t-shirt do you want to wear, bumblebee, star wars or a plain blue one?"

"Bumblebee, pwease Momma, 'cause he's my favrit."

A soft laugh leaves Carole's lips as Finn throws back his bedding and rushes past her to the bathroom in the hall "Alright baby, hurry up and get dressed and come and eat your breakfast while it's still warm, I packed your favourite lunch treat as well." as she makes her way back to her compact but inviting kitchen, she wonders where the time has gone. It hardly seems like any time has past since her precious Finn was born but so much has happened she lost her wonderful loving husband after a vicious attack on his army unit when their son was only 6 months old, Chris had only seen his son twice leaving Carole a widow and single mother trying to do her best to keep a roof over her's and Finn's heads and food on the table, she was so thankful that Finn was growing up to be a loving caring boy who didn't complain that his clothes came from goodwill or that he couldn't have the latest bike or video game or holiday to Disneyland that he was always hearing the kids at kindergarten going on about. She and Finn were very close and he did his best to help her with things like the yard work and such, and if she was having a bad day all she needed to fell better was seeing her baby and him giving her one of his dimpled smiles.

When they arrived at her classroom, Rachel immediately zeroed in on the older woman who she assumed was the teacher standing by the bank of brightly colored boxes stacked three high, all with a different colored shape sticker stuck on the outside edge, talking to a dark haired lady dressed in a denim jacket and jeans that had a star patch on one back pocket and an apple on the other. The boy next to her caught Rachel's attention straight away, he was slightly taller than her own self, with a mop of light brown hair, a transformers back pack on his thin shoulders, one hand grasped tightly onto his mothers hand and his other one rubbing the back of his neck, in a nervous manner. His eyes darting all around the room with a worried look, his tongue poking out through the gap in his top teeth, the instant his light brown eyes made contact with Rachel's dark ones, they suddenly changed from worried to something Rachel couldn't decipher. But she gave him a beaming smile which in turn made him do the same and show off the cute dimples in his cheeks. Rachel thought she had never seen a cuter boy before in her life and wondered what the wiggly feeling in her tummy was all about.

"It is lovely to meet you Mrs Woodson, I'm sure my Finn will have a wonderful time, won't you sweetheart?" the boy just nods at his mother's question eyes still focused on the tiny, pretty, dark haired girl across the room, wondering what the weird feeling in his tummy was, it felt like a pile of grass hoppers where jumping around inside.

Mrs Woodson bends down slightly to Finn's level and says gently "Well why don't you pick a box for your backpack and then you can put this name tag on it so everyone knows that it is your box for your backpack and anything thing else, like your coat or rain boots, or items for show and tell. Then maybe you might like to show your Mom the blocks or play dough table for a little while until class begins hmm?"

Little Finn tears his eyes away from the girl and looks up at the teacher and reaches out to take the sticker that has his name printed in bright red letters and the picture of a drum and two red drumsticks on it. He gives him mom an inquiring look before she gently nudges him towards the wall of colored boxes. He chooses a yellow box with a brown oval shape on it. Concentrating very hard to get his name sticker exactly in the middle of the football shaped sticker he presses his name tag on. As he pushes his backpack in, he notices that his box is next to a pink one with a yellow star sticker on it.

"Good morning I'm Mrs Woodson let me guess you are Rachel and this is your Daddy…"

"Yes Good morning I'm Hiram Berry and this is our Rachel, my husband Leroy wanted to be here as well, but unfortunately he was called away on business."

"Hello Mrs Woodson, can I pick my own box for my back pack please? Because I can see a pink one with a star that is empty and just in case you didn't know pink and stars are my all time favourite things."

A surprised burst of laughter at the little girl's eloquence has her answering "Oh, of course Rachel, just one minute and I'll give you your name sticker so everyone will know which box is yours ok."

As she peels off the sticker with Rachel's name in bright pink letters along side a gold star, the smile on Rachel's face is such a beaming one she can't help but smile as well.

"Thankyou so much Mrs Woodson, Daddy you stay and talk for a little bit while I'll put my backpack away then we can have a look around until you have to leave OK?"

Hiram and Mrs Woodson just smile at the way Rachel skips across the room and firstly slides her bag into the pink box and very neatly places her name tag on her yellow star noticing that the box next to her's is occupied with a transformers bag and has a sticker declaring it belongs to_ Finn_. Smiling to herself and knowing that the boy she noticed when she and Daddy arrived must be this Finn.

After about 15 minutes it was time for class to begin and the parents had to leave, Rachel gave her daddy a tight cuddle and a kiss on his cheek and told him that school finished at 3:pm and she would be waiting by the classroom door for him. Finn gave his mom a big hug as she whispered in his ear to have a good day and that she loved him and would be back to collect him at 3 o'clock when school was finished. Some children though were not overly enthusiastic about being at school one little bit, like Noah Puckerman bursting into tears the minute his mom tried to leave the room, a couple of others tried to follow their mothers but when Mrs Woodson shut the classroom door and asked everyone to please sit on the mat, they just took off into a corner and wouldn't speak to anyone. Rachel however just went to sit on the mat infront of the white board, making sure her legs were crossed and her back was straight, next to the boy she was watching earlier, and immediately introduced her self by sticking out her tiny hand and saying in a soft voice,

"Hello my name is Rachel Berry, what's yours?"

"Oh um hi, yeah I'm Finn Hudson." Finn nervously takes the offered hand and straight away gets that funny wiggly feeling in his tummy again.

"It is very nice to meet you Finn, I hope we can be friends, do you like to sing…?"

But before she can finish her questions Mrs Woodson has corralled the other kids and has everyone sitting in a big circle infront of her talking about what they are going to be doing now that they were in 'big school'.

Finn and Rachel were listening intently; to the teacher's instructions not even realising that their hands were still clasped together from before when they shook hands, just resting on the floor between them.

The rest of the day went ok; happy to be sat at the same desk Rachel and Finn sat together during recess and lunch as well and shared their snacks. Just chatting about all sorts of things and becoming fast friends.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please let me know by dropping a review in the box below**


	2. Chapter 2

It is written in the stars!

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the reviews on chapter one. I appreciate every single one, as always I own nothing, all mistakes are mine. **

**Chapter -2-**

_With a voice dripping with trepidation, and shaky hands tangled into and unconsciously twisting his long beard into knots. Percy the senior clerk at the soul mate distribution centre addresses his junior assistant "Ruben please tell me you didn't go ahead with your plans for the Berry and Hudson babies? I told you your ideas were all wrong."_

_In a snide tone of voice Ruben answers "It was my decision Percy, the boss told me to continue with and finalize all the jobs we were working on before you were off convalescing after your little mishap, maybe you are becoming too frail and should consider retiring if a little kitty cat can best you. And anyway he had no problems with my judgment."_

"_Mark my words Ruben you have set in place things that are going to take a lot of hard work and effort to set right, have you even considered the heartache you have brought upon these two young people hmm? Let us just hope that the bond they have already formed at an early age will be strong enough to see them past your mindless mistake and that they will find each other under their own steam. I am going to recommend you be moved from this office Ruben, you apparently don't have the right attitude and are unwilling to listen and fully understand what we do in this office and how important it is."_

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

All Rachel could talk about at dinner the night of her first day of school was Finn Hudson, her fathers had been told numerous times, "What such a nice boy he is, and he is now my very best friend, and could I please invite him to my 6th birthday party in December, but I don't want to invite that nasty Noah Puckerman 'cause he is mean saying horrible things about me, having to pay Finn to be my friend 'cause no one else wanted to be anywhere near me 'cause I'm a show off and wear weird clothes. But Finn put his arm around my shoulders and said that he would always be my friend even when we are really, really old like our parents. He told me he didn't have a daddy so I told him I would share you two, you don't mind do you? Then he said I could share his Mommy too, seeing as I didn't have one"

Hiram and Leroy just looked at their daughter with moist eyes thinking how proud they were of their little angel. "You must make sure to introduce us to your friend Finn and his Mom darling they sound like wonderful people."

Rachel just beams a bright wide smile and nods her head before delicately putting another forkful of her favourite tofu and vegetable stir-fry into her mouth.

The same conversation was happening in the Hudson home, little Finn was gushing over his new best friend Rachel, Carole Hudson's eyes became blurry with unshed tears at the gleeful look on her son's face and was so happy he had found a friend, she even suggested Finn invite Rachel and her parents over soon for a play date.

With a beaming dimple producing smile Finn proclaims, before shovelling another mouthful of spaghetti and meatballs into his mouth "It so cool Mom Rach has two Dads."

"Oh doesn't she have a Mom?" Carol asks, feeling sorry for the little girl, Finn shakes his head, Carole assumes that the fact she has two dads means the Mr Berry's are gay, not that that bothers her afterall love is love and everyone is entitled to find it with whom ever they like. She just feels for Rachel not having a female influence to guide her. "Well why you don't introduce me to her and her Dad tomorrow at school, I would like to meet them and maybe we can all be good friends."

"Yeah that sounds great Mom" his voice then takes on a dreamy quality as he again says "how pretty Rachel is and how tiny her hand was in his when they shook hands. And how she shared her apple slices with me at morning recess, I tried to give her one of my cheese sticks but she said she doesn't eat dairly prodguts what ever they are."

Carole smiles at Finn's mispronunciation, "No Finny I think you mean dairy products honey, you know like milk, and cheese, maybe she is a vegan" at the puzzled look on his face she explains that people who don't eat any food that comes from animals are called vegans.

"Oh… well as long as she likes that I 'spose that's ok, we were talkin' about things, well Rach was talkin' I was jus' listenin', 'cause she was talking about some girl who is funny and her name is Barbra Stylesand or somefing, I was kinda lost but her voice is real pretty then Noah Puckerman came up and started saying nasty things to Rach an' then Rachie got all sad and stopped talkin to me, an' then the bell went , but I put my arm 'round her shoulder and walked her back to class, I know she was happy then 'cause she smiled a great big smile at me and told me I was very shiverlus, I didn' understand what that meant so I asked her if that was a good thing and she just smiled again an nodded her head."

Carole wipe a stray tear from her cheek before squeezing her little boys' hand and saying gently "Oh Baby you are such a wonderful boy and I'm so proud of you for looking out for Rachel, I can't wait to meet her family."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Time went on and before too long it was December , Rachel had decided she wanted her 6th birthday party to be a dress-up , she very carefully wrote out the invitations with her favourite sparkly pink gel pen and just for an extra embellishment added a couple of gold star stickers either side of the guests name. She had invited all 23 of her classmates,(even Noah Puckerman at her fathers' insistence) but a couple of kids said they couldn't go because their beliefs didn't hold with birthdays, at the disappointed look on Rachel face as they handed back the pretty pink invite, they said they hoped she has a fun time anyway.

Friday afternoon while their parents are just standing outside in the playground chatting with each other, the kids were standing next to them waiting. Rachel jumps on the spot and digs into her backpack and emerges with a bright pink envelope and as she presents it to Noah with a bright, albeit slightly forced smile she says.

"Noah please accept this invite to my birthday party next Saturday afternoon, the theme is dress up, so you can come as who ever you want, there will be pass the parcel and pin the tail on the donkey games and yummy food and a butterfly cake and balloons an... "

"Whoop-de-doo, a girly party " Noah makes a less than impressed face and makes to push away the envelope, before saying in a hurtful voice." No I don't wanna go to your girly dress up party Berry, 'The Puckman' don't hang with girls 'specially weird ones like you."

Finn moves closer to Rachel and puts his arm around her shoulders, he has to lean down a little because he had grown since the school year began but Rachel is still just as tiny, she leans into him, a sad look on her face.

"Hey don't talk to my best friend Rach, like that there's nuthin' wrong with her, she's really cool, an' anyway if you don't wanna go you could just say no thanks, you don't havta be nasty you know."

"Noah Puckerman, how dare you speak like that, you know better, now apologize to Rachel and thank her for being nice and inviting you."

"Arghhhh, Mooomm, why do I gotta say sorry? She's a girl an' she got cooties."

"Noah Josiah Puckerman, there is absolutely nothing wrong with Rachel, she is a lovely polite, pretty little girl and I will not have my son say such nasty things. Now apologize you have already lost your TV privileges for the weekend by being mean, don't make it the rest of the week. I'm waiting"

Mrs Puckerman gives her son _'A don't mess me with look'_ as her foot taps on the ground.  
>Noah gives his mother a hard glare of disgust before mumbling out a half hearted apology "Ugh... 'M sorry Rachel thanks for the invite but I don' wanna go to your sissy gir... I mean party."<p>

With a sad look on her face Rachel just nods and says quietly before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and leaning into Finn's side a bit closer, "OK well, that's um fine, I guess Noah."

Mrs Puckerman bends down to Rachel's level and rubs her arm kindly, apologizing for her son's behaviour, but is very sure her party will be a lot of fun. She then takes hold of Noah's hand and walks away to her car telling him how disappointed in him she is for his terrible behaviour.

"It will be ok Rach we can have loads of fun, he would just try an' spoil the party anyway… hey what are you going to dress up as? I bet you would make a real pretty fairy or a princess, ya know like that one in that beauty 'n the beast movie we watched at your house last time. Or maybe I could be a prince charming an' protect you from all the nasty people 'n dragons out there" Rachel brightens instantly as Finn's words soothe her and bring a smile back to her little face.

Carole and Hiram exchange a knowing look and clasp hands hoping that the bond their children have formed will be a life long thing, even though they are only 6 years old both Carole and Hiram can see it goes deeper than a school yard friendship.

_Percy watched the scene in the Lima Elementary School yard through his magical soulascope, (a device that gave him the ability to keep a watch over his charges and keep up to date on the status of their relationships). He was saddened to see little Rachel so upset by the Puckerman boys words, but smiled widely when he saw how protective Finn was being towards her, he could see that they have already formed a deep bond or tether even at age 6, and was hoping with everything he had that they would be strong enough get past the troubles that he could foresee, and be happy together in the future. For some reason these two kids were special to him, more than any others and he wanted to see them happy and fulfilled together as he knew they were the perfect match, regardless of what his foolish assistant thought._

**A/N: I hope you are still enjoying this, please let me know your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter -3-**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts I appreciate every single one. I'm really glad you are still enjoying this.**

Finn and Rachel's elementary school years were a mix of fun and some drama, especially from the so called 'popular kids' like Noah and his 'friends ' Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, David Karofsky, Azimio Adams and Ric Nelson . It didn't matter what Rachel did or how she dressed there was always, in the eyes of the others something wrong with her, the nasty nicknames got worse as the other kids' vocabulary grew as well. But she was strong and didn't let the teasing and bullying get to her plus she had her Finn, however the other kids were sneaky and never teased her when she was with him, they always waited till she was alone. She tried to ignore it all and didn't tell Finn what the others were saying as she didn't want to seem weak and needy, but never the less it still stung.

Rachel tried to make friends with a few of the other kids in the _'loser group'_, a boy called Kurt and a couple of girls Tina and Mercedes, all three had wonderful singing voices and were quite close, but it was hard breaking into their established friendly threesome, Rachel persevered though and eventually by the end of 6th grade they had formed a somewhat affable bond, meaning that they had someone to sit with at lunch and discuss music and singing related topics. Though quite a few lunch hours were spent dissecting Rachel's wardrobe and offering suggestions on how to fix it. She however liked her animal print sweaters and knee high socks and was unwilling to change saying that she was an individual and people either accepted her for who she was or left her alone. The other three agreed to a certain extent but Kurt adamantly stated "that every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion."

She and Finn spent just about every minute of spare time at either one or the others house watching TV, or practicing their music. Mr Berry's had found a second hand drum kit for him and as he didn't have room at his house they put it in their basement, a rather big area that they had recently converted into a sort of studio/dance room for Rachel to practice her singing and stuff. He was also allowed to come and go when ever he wanted, even if Rachel or Mr Berry's weren't home. He knew she was at dance class one Tuesday and as he had nothing to do till she got home and could help him with his homework he decided to go to her house and practice his drumming, so after letting himself in through the back door and remembering to lock it again behind him, he made his way down stairs to where his kit was. Finding the disk he wanted from the shelf, he puts it in the stereo and makes himself comfortable behind the drums, he twirls the sticks in his fingers like he'd seen the drummer from Bon-Jovi do last week when he and Rach were watching the 'all time 100 rock classics' on MTV. He was getting much better; at least he didn't nearly poke his eye out this time.

When the music started he lost himself in it and focused on the beat, his voice blending in with Steve Perry's. Remembering the first time during the past summer when he heard his mom playing the old style record on her ancient portable player.

_He immediately fell in love with the honest words and strong beat so the next time he and his mom went to the mall for grocery shopping he took all his allowance and birthday money he had been saving out of his football money box, surprised to find when he counted it that he had a whole $22.65 and dragged his mom to the music shop with the weird name (Between the sheets) Duh! It was for music not stuff for your bed. Anyway he told Carole he wanted some Journey music like her record but he didn't have a player in his room only his CD/radio/ cassette combo player, and could she please help him find some. _

"_Of course honey I think the classic rock is at the back of the store." _

_After perusing the titles for a few minutes, Finn jumps up and down, smiling his crooked smile and clutching to his chest, the exact one that his mom has but obviously his is in CD format._

"_Mom I found one it is the same as your big record thingy, and look it says it's on sale for… wow only $9.95."_

"_That's great baby, let's go and pay then we can finish our grocery shopping and when we get home you can listen to it while I get dinner started ok?"_

This is where 11 year old Rachel found him one Tuesday afternoon when she returned from her ballet lesson. Finn was having a ball, pounding away on the bright red drum kit and singing along to the stereo that was playing one of his all time favourite old Journey CD's_,_

"_Highway run  
>Into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<br>Restless hearts  
>Sleep alone tonight<br>Sendin' all my love  
>Along the wire<em>

They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line  
>It's been you and me<br>And lovin' a music man  
>Ain't always what it's supposed to be<p>

Oh girl you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours, faithfully<p>

_Circus life  
>Under the big top world<br>We all need the clowns  
>To make us smile<br>Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>Wondering where I am  
>Lost without you<em>

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
>Two strangers learn to fall in love again<br>I get the joy  
>Of rediscovering you<br>Oh girl, you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours, faithfully<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Faithfully, I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours, faithfully…"<p>

The sound of clapping reached Finn's ears once the music faded away and he jumped on his seat when he heard his best friend's voice.

"You're very talented Finn, I would know because I'm very talented too."

Rubbing the back of his neck he stumbled over his words "Oh um h-hi Rach... I was just er… doing, d-did you hear…? So um how was dance class? Did the teacher notice how hard you've been practicing those fancy dance steps you know those um… _frahpay's, and that ruhvohltahd peekay_one**, **tho**'** I don't understand what a cold coffee drink has to do with dance… maybe it means you have one after to cool down… but that revolting one does my head in why do it if you don't like it huh?"

He shrugs his shoulders and scrunches his nose which makes Rachel giggle. "Oh you are so funny Finn Hudson the correct name for those dance steps are, **_frappé, pique, and revoltade _**they are French words and they are all different steps or leg movements."

Oh well it's a good thing I'm never goin' to try ballet then 'cause if I can't even say the words right I'd never understand what the teacher was saying …, but do you really think I'm talented Rach? I mean I'm no where as good as you but you know I really like singing and playing the drums it's fun. Tho' if Puckerman ever saw me singing he give me such a hard time and call me a pussy or somethin'."

Rachel stands up straight, puts her tiny hands on her hips and gives Finn a look that he interprets as to mean '_you should listen to me'._ "Finn Hudson don't you ever let me hear you saying things like that again, you are very talented and if singing and playing a musical instrument is what you enjoy doing then no one, do you hear me NO-ONE has the right to make fun of you. If you keep working hard and practicing, there is no reason why one day you couldn't be a well respected artist with lots of albums being sold all over the world, or maybe even a music teacher, showing kids how to learn to love music. As for Noah Puckerman he is just as likely to end up in jail for stealing an ATM bank machine or something just as silly. So promise me you will forget about what he says and just do what makes you happy"

"Oh wow Rach, that sounds so cool, but I don't know if I'd be smart enough to be a teacher plus I don't know how to dream big like you." While Finn was talking Rachel had made her way across the room and starts to rub one tiny hand over Finn's arm, before she opens her mouth to again tell him off for being so down on himself.

"Finny stop being so down on yourself you have a lot of school to get through before that idea is even needed to be thought about, but if you need any help you know I'm always happy to help. You should know by now Finn I'd do anything for you 'cause you are my best friend and we will always be together… Just promise me you won't forget about me when you are Mr popular next year in junior high, because I don't think I'll be able to get through high school without my best Finn. Now replay that CD and sing with me I love that song, I reckon faithfully is my favourite song."

"I promise Rach you will always be my special number one girl." Rachel beamed at Finn's words and looked at his cute dimpled smile, then when her dark chocolate eyes connected with his soft caramel ones, she felt her tummy wiggle and not understanding what it meant she blinked at him a couple of times and started to chew on her bottom lip before the trance was broken by her Daddy calling out from the top of the stairs that he had made some afternoon tea if they were hungry.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_Percy watched the scene knowing that Rachel would stand by Finn and help him achieve his dreams just as he knew Finn would help Rachel in the people skills side of her education because as hard as she tried other kids just didn't seem to take to the tiny brunette, so it left her feeling isolated and hurt, and not really understanding why. He just hoped they didn't encounter too much interference from others now that they were heading into their teenage years._

_A/N: Thoughts?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter -4-**

**A/N: Glad you are all still with me, thanks for the reviews and alerts it means a lot. Please enjoy**

**Happy Halloween to those who partake,**

By the time Rachel and Finn were in their sophomore year of high school, things between them had changed, oh they were still best friends, but as they grew their ideas about image and popularity changed. Finn was starting to mix with the popular kids and had joined the football team successfully gaining the position of quarterback, which gained him automatic entry to all the cool parties and respect of their peers at school, whereas Rachel had joined a couple of the less popular after school clubs like drama and choir, and was beginning to feel left out of her best friend's life. It didn't help that she was in the advanced classes at school while Finn was just in the regular ones, they were finding the time they could spend together was becoming less and less, plus the crowd Finn was now part of had some new threats to the '_Finchel'_ friendship.

They came up with the name Finchel (a combination of _**Fin**_ -n and Ra- _**chel**_) one day in the summer, when they were just hanging out by the pool in the Berry backyard and both loved it, Finn said it sound like a yummy snack, which made Rachel break into a fit of the giggles and ask him "if he ever thought about anything else but filling his belly", his answer was to suddenly lunge at her grabbing her around her waist and tickling her till she begged him to stop.

He said "well if you would grow a bit more like me you would need to eat all the time too" when he let up, they ended up with Finn laying on top of her, their bodies pressed together and electric currents shooting through their bare skin where it touched. The second their eyes connected something inside them was asking a question that neither fully understood nor knew the answer to but really wanted to find out.

Rachel impulsively breathed out "You know you can kiss me if you want to."

Finn in response and with no hesitation at all whispered "I want to."

The minute their lips connected in the softest most pure kiss either had ever dreamt of something inside Finn's chest flipped over and he felt strange, but real happy as well. He couldn't explain it. He also felt a stirring in his swim shorts. Rachel was feeling as though she was floating and had an inkling of what was happening to Finn, but was loathe stop, thrilling inside that she could do this to him. Instead she brought her hands up and ran her tiny fingers through Finn's hair playing a little with the tuft at the back of his head that never laid flat no matter what he did to it, murmuring his name against his lips. She was shocked then, when Finn suddenly jumped up pressed his hands over his groin, and ran indoors, saying he wasn't feeling well and was going to go home. She tried calling and sending him text messages all afternoon and evening but got no answer. She was worried that she had been to forward and had scared him away.

The new obstacles were in the shape of a blonde with bright green eyes named Quinn Fabray, portraying to a tee the good chaste Christian girl, who seemed to be too good to be true. But from the first time they spoke Rachel knew deep down that this girl would make trouble for her. Rachel wasn't sure where she stood with Finn sometimes, as he often made excuses for not eating with her at lunch on the couple of days they had the same lunch time, or waiting for her after school to walk home together like they had been doing since 5th grade, saying that his coach wanted the team to practice more and didn't talk to her much at school either.

When they did spend time together at school he was always in the company of Noah Puckerman, who apparently refused to answer to anything other than 'Puck' nowadays, he had grown to be a tough bad ass. Long gone was the little boy who had cried for his momma on the first day of school. He had shaved his hair into a mo-hawk and began wearing sleeveless t- shirts and leather jackets and showed the other kids he was not to be messed with. He was also on the football team and as such spent a lot of time in the gym and weight room the end result was a well toned upper body with emphasis on his arms which he flexed at every occasion to show off '_his guns'_. If anyone was either brave or silly enough to answer back to him or try to stand up to him. They were immediately thrown into a dumpster or had their head shoved into a toilet bowl, and 95% of the time it was not always a clean one.

More often than not he was accompanied by, the tight and extremely short, red and white cheerleader uniform clad (_I'm better than the rest of you so get out of my way losers_) Quinn Fabray_._ Who spent her time without Finn noticing, sending Rachel mean looks and hanging all over Puckerman, a sly look on her flawless alabaster face while flirting with Finn. He had, had another growth spurt, reaching an impressive 6'3in, along with his height his body had filled out and with all the training for football had become very solid and well built (can she say sexy?) It was no surprise to Rachel though, as she had known it all along but he was turning out to be incredibly handsome with his cute side smile that showed his dimples off beautifully, his soft brown eyes and even the sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and the couple of random birth marks on his left cheek (that Rachel wanted to play connect-n- kiss the dots). He was now very much taller than Rachel who hadn't really grown much at all. But anytime Rachel found herself alone with Quinn the entire time blonde kept asking about Finn, things like.

"Does he talk about me? I've seen him watching me you know hobbit, I think Finn and I would make a great couple we are both very attractive popular people, and you and I both know Manhands that image is the most important thing in high school and with Finn Hudson as _MY _boyfriend I will be the most popular girl in school and it would guarantee me the junior prom queen crown next year, so you are wasting your time chasing him he is so much better than you. You and your toddler clothes and freaky music clubs will only bring him down."

Rachel was astounded at the words leaving the other girls mouth "Look here Quinn Finn and I have been best friends since the first grade, so don't think you can just come prancing in here and take him away from me, and why do you feel it necessary to call me such mean names I've never done anything to you?"

"Because treasure trail, we both know I am going to be the _most popular girl in school, and being a cheerleader,_ means Finn will need a beautiful girl on his arm to show the rest of you theatre and music geek, losers at this school who will be running the place, now do us all a favour and go away, because all you are doing by hanging around Finn's feet like a sad pathetic dwarf is bringing down his rep and embarrassing your midget self but then again I suppose even negative attention is more than you are used to."

And with that she spins on her designer white tennis shoe heel and saunters off, her tiny cheerleader skirt bouncing against her butt, her perfectly styled pony tail swinging from side to side. Leaving Rachel in tears, she is shaking because deep down she knows the hateful words the blonde spoke are at least partly true, but knows her and Finn share something deep and true and it just doesn't go away that easily. Rachel didn't realise how much time had past so when she hears her name being called she panics, scrubbing her palms over her cheeks to wipe the tears, her head bent searching in her bag for a tissue to blow her nose with.

"Rach what are you doing? I've been looking for you everywhere I thought we were going to go bowling and if we don't hurry we will miss the best lane and some other person with nab your favourite pink ball."

As soon as he stops in front of her and hears her hicuppy breaths, he immediately becomes concerned and cups her chin with one large hand and lifts her face, he sees the tears clinging to her long dark eyelashes and her big beautiful brown eyes red and threatening to expel more tears.

"Rach what happened? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me so I know who to punch."

"I'm fine Finn, but I'm sorry I don't feel much like bowling tonight I think I'll just go home and have an early night, but don't let me stop you, maybe you should take one of your new best friends, someone that won't hurt your reputation. I'll see you on Monday maybe, bye Finn." and with that she turns around and runs away down the hallway and out the big red door.

Poor Finn is speechless, not sure what is going on with his best friend, so he sighs and slumps his shoulders shuffling down the hallway in the same direction as Rachel and out of the school building to wait for the bus, he looks all around for the tiny brunette that makes him feel all sorts of weird, not weird like scary bad weird, but good, happy, tingly, exciting weird but doesn't see her, so the ride home is a lonely one. Once he gets home he decides that he isn't really feeling bowling anymore either, so just goes to his room dumps his bag and kicks off his sneakers, and thinks some music might help him straighten his mind which has been all over the place since he and Rachel shared that amazing kiss and he got over excited and he raced off like a freakin' idiot leaving her with her face in her hands and her shoulders shaking like she was crying. He had never felt like that before but once he thought about it later he realised what the feelings meant, but wasn't sure how to tell Rach that he was having grown up feelings for her. Plus he didn't want to do anything that would spoil what they had at the moment; they were only 15 and 16 afterall. He decided to give her sometime to calm down over the weekend and would talk to her at school on Monday.

When Finn's brand new dark red cell phone, beeps with a new message notification, later that night he jumps up off his bed and grabs it off his desk. Hoping it is Rach, but he is disappointed to see it wasn't, he didn't recognise the number but opened it out of curiosity and read the message

'**Hi Finn, I'm free and was thinking u could take me 2 the movies Saturday nite**

**and we can spend time 2gether afta if you know what I mean ;) **

**We would b gr8 2gether, 2 popular good looking people**

**We can rule the school **

**Ttyl Quinn xxx **

Finn isn't sure how Quinn got his number but he is 100% certain he doesn't want to take her to the movies now or ever, or have anything to do with her apart from friendship. Because firstly, he was starting to figure out the feelings he was having for his best girl Rach, and secondly if he were to go out with another girl it would upset Rach. He doesn't want to do that because he knows that the two of them share something very special and deep, and even though they are only high school sophomores, he can't ever see himself wanting another girl, the way he thinks about his tiny beautiful, brunette princess.

He asked his mom one day what she thought these weird feelings he got when ever Rach was around meant, and she told him it was his heart figuring out that Rachel was his soul mate, and sometimes even at a young age when you meet the right one you just know. It's like it was planned out by a higher being or written in the stars, and not everyone is lucky enough to find their match so early in life.

He takes a few minutes to think of a nice way to let the blonde down, without sounding like a jerk, but then she seemed to just assume he would just do what she asked, and get together with her, anyway he hasn't enough money, to spend on anyone that is Rach. So in answer he composes a simple message.

**Sorry quinn can't do movies with u sat or anytime, and anyway I'm interested in someone else.**

**Finn Hudson **

Finn reads the message again before pressing send but before he turns off his bed lamp and settles down for the night, decides to send Rach a message just to check that she is ok, he has no trouble thinking about what he wants to say as his fingers fly over the key pad.

**Hey Rach, are you ok?**

**If I've done something to upset you I'm real sorry,**

**But I don't understand what you meant by other people being better for my rep than you.**

**I want to spend time with you and don't care what other people think.**

**You are my best girl always**

**Please talk to me it makes me sad when you are :(**

**3 you always, your finny xxxx **

As the two message fly through cyber space, they are received with two completely different reactions.

In the pale blue expensively decorated bedroom on Dudley road, Quinn Fabray's green eyes narrow in anger as she reads the 19 words on the screen of her top of the range cell. Mumbling to herself,

"How dare that boy to turn me down, especially for that freaky ugly midget loser Manhands, well Finn Hudson you haven't heard the last of me I have decided that you are the only boy at this damn school who can get me the prom crowns in the next two years ' and keep my status as the most popular girl. And if I have to be a bitch and tread on the losers then that's what I will do, especially the likes of that loser, freakenberry"

"**So watch out hobbit, I **_**am **_**Quinn Fabray and I**_** always**_** get what **_**I**_** want!"**

Meanwhile in her pretty soft lemon room on Wildwood Avenue, Rachel Berry was just finishing up her nightly routine of bathing and moisturising, when her sparkly pink cell let her know via a tune from Funny girl (my man) that she had received a new text message, immediately recognising it as the ring tone for Finn. She jumps away from her dressing table and flips open the phone, tears springing from her big brown eyes as she reads. As she hugs the phone to her chest the feelings she has been having for her tall handsome best friend suddenly make themselves perfectly obvious and she realises that her friendship has turned to love, and somehow knows he feels the same but also that his rep and need to be liked and popular might get in the way of them doing any thing about their feelings. Once she has calmed down and wiped her tears, she tries to focus on the little screen through blurry eyes to answer him. She finds it easier to put her thoughts into words at that moment than tell him to his face what she is feeling.

**Hi Finn, I'm ok, thanks**

**You haven't done anything wrong, so please don't worry about it**

**I guess I'm being silly, I just miss our finchel time is all, we hardly ever spend any time together now you are in the 'cool' group,**

**I know those other kids don't like me hanging around with you, and I don't want to do anything to hurt your rep or mess up your chances with the football team**

**But remember I'll always be here for you even if you don't want me.**

**Just remember the promise we made in 6****th**** grade.**

**I love you Finn, you are my person**

**Your Rach xxxx**

**:.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_Straightening his neck and back from where he was bent over his soulascope, Percy is now angrily pacing his office glaring at Ruben, who shrugs unsympathetically at the livid tone of his mentor, " I stand by my choices Percy and if they are as perfect for each other as you seem to think they are … then eventually they will get together won't they? I personally think you are getting too involved in this assignment, maybe it's time you took a holiday?"_

_Percy just stars aghast at Ruben words, shakes his head and takes a deep breath _

"_Do you see what you have set in motion Ruben; can you now understand what has happened to those two kids? They are destined to be part of something very special but now because you wanted to show off in front of the boss and big note yourself... If they are forced to be apart while selfish, untruthful and totally wrong people get in the way… Percy is so angry he can't even string his sentences together properly. This is why Ruben we have to be very careful with the matching of soul mates. You had better hope that they can find their way and work out this problem, because I swear on the north star if what you have done stops them figuring out they are destined to be true soul mates, I will have you punished so severely that you will_ _not know what day of the millennium it is, now get out of my sight!"_

**A/N: Oh no is there going to be trouble for our Finn and Rachel…? Or will they show them all that NO-ONE messes with our Finchel! **

**Please let me know your thoughts. I just hope the scenes I have in my head for this story, translate well into words that you guys will want to keep reading. **

**Thanks for all the continued support. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter -5-**

**Rating changed to M just to be on the safe side**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts as well as the hundreds of silent readers. As always nothing but the plot and OC's belong to me.**

On Monday at lunch, while they were relaxing in the sunniest spot in the quadrangle, Kurt was gushing to Rachel, Tina and Mercedes about a boy called Blaine that he met on Friday night at a business dinner he attended with his dad,

A deep dreamy sigh leaves their friend's lips and his blue eyes soften, but light up with excitement at the same time as he begins to tell about his new crush. Mercedes and Tina "ooh and ah" in all the right places, hanging on to every word that leaves Kurt's lips like he is recounting an episode of their favourite TV show Glee, but without the bitchy popular kids and the sad 'so called losers'. Rachel is mildly surprised he doesn't break out into song.

"Oh my, he is so cute his eyes are like melted chocolate and I had to sit on my hands at one stage to stop me from running them through his thick curly hair. Oh! and he sings to boot, he is in his school's show choir 'The Warblers' he is a sophomore like me and lives in Dayton, but goes to Dalton Academy, you know the all boys' school. We spent the evening talking and just clicked, you know as though we'd known each other for years…"

Oh Kurt, that's wonderful did you exchange phone numbers?" Mercedes asks Kurt in an exited giddy fashion, he just nods as his mouth was filled with his chicken and salad sandwich, once he had swallowed his mouthful he adds

"He sent me a friend request that same night and we spent most of the weekend chatting on facebook." Tina and Mercedes both sigh and agree with Kurt about the feeling he got of knowing his new crush for years, when speaking about Blaine, because they had both felt the exact same way when they met their own boyfriends.

Tina had been attracted to Artie the first time she saw him struggling to push his wheel chair up the path to the computer lab at the beginning of the fall term in freshman year, she ran over and offered to help him ignoring the crowd that gathered to watch, some openly laughing but not single one of them lending a hand. She also remembers the tirade she let loose on them about being jerks and that Artie was a better person than they could ever dream about being, she giggled at the stunned look on his face as she took charge and pushed his chair into a side hallway and then knelt down infront of him to ask if he was ok. She didn't know whether he was scared of her due to her fashion sense (Goth was in fashion at the time so of course she was dressed in a high collard, long sleeved black lace dress that stopped just before her knees, dark tights and boots. The dark eye makeup making her pretty Asian features more pronounced but slightly intimidating at the same time. The only colors in her whole ensemble were the bright pink streaks in her long waist length black hair, and the bright red on her plump lips). Poor Artie was speechless for a good 5 minutes until he nervously pushed his glasses up his nose a bit and stuttered out a t- thankyou Tina and well the rest they say is history.

Mercedes as well was thinking about her boyfriend Sam Evans, and how she nearly let him go due to her worries about their differences, mainly her being of African/ American heritage and Sam being as Caucasian as they come, but he proved to her that color made no difference because afterall it is only skin deep and it's what is in their hearts that matter, it didn't hurt that he sang her a love song in the middle of the quad that happened to be packed with hundreds of other kids on valentines day, before claiming her lips with his in a passionate kiss that left her on cloud nine for the rest of the day.

Rachel is genuinely happy for her friend (yes they were all quite close now and she understood the troubles Kurt had being accepted by society due to his sexual orientation) but her mind is filled with her own relationship worries, after the text messages she and Finn exchanged on Friday night practically declaring their love for each other she now wonders what the next step will be and who will make it.

The 5 minute warning bell goes as Rachel and her friends exit the cafeteria, and head towards their lockers to grab their books, for their afternoon lessons. Rachel is just about to put her cell into her bag after checking her message in-box minutes before,( just in case her dads sent one saying they might be late tonight) they had just turned the corner into the hallway not paying attention to the hoards of kids doing the same thing. When all of a sudden Rachel's face, hair and chest, are drenched with a cold, burning sensation, of sticky frozen slush, her bag slips off her shoulder and as she stumbles slightly slipping in the puddle surrounding her feet, as she tries to wipe her eyes and see who threw the stuff at her. As she glances around the only people she can see are Noah Puckerman with an empty jumbo size frosty freeze slushy cup in his hand and an evil leer on his face, next to him in her cheerio's uniform is none other than Quinn Fabray, sneering viciously at her.

Poor Rachel has no idea what is going on, Kurt Mercedes and Tina are trying to help by brushing the now melting ice out of her long hair and off her clothes, without slipping over in the orange puddle at their feet. Kurt snatches Rachel's cell from her tiny hand and quickly searches for Finn's (who he knows is Rachel's best friend and will come to help her) number urgently sending him a text to let him know what happened.

**finn need you to help Rachel ASAP in hallway by her locker**

**From kurt hummel**

Rachel's attackers saunter off once they have seen the sadness and surprise on the tiny brunettes face, as a result of their attack but as she passes Rachel, Quinn purposely bumps into her making her stumble again, she hisses

"Expect more of this hobbit because this is what losers like you deserve and btw loser, stay the hell away from Finn."

Rachel insists she will be okay and doesn't want her friends to get into trouble for missing their class, so reluctantly they leave her alone but insist she call them if she needed them. Rachel thanks them all and promises she will.

By the time Finn arrives in the hallway, his chest heaving from the exertion, caused by sprinting all the way from his wood shop class on the other side of campus . He finds it empty except for his Rachel standing by her locker dabbing at something on her blouse and looking extremely dejected, his heart breaks for her when he notices the orange staining over her pretty, frilly white blouse and the matted state of her beautiful hair. But his temper boils when he sees the sad dull look in her eyes, what kind of fucking asshole would dare do this to his girl?

"Rach? Baby what happened, who did this to you?"

Without waiting for an answer he pulls her to his chest and rubs one hand over her back in soothing circles, pressing a kiss on the top of her sticky head, his other arm wrapping around her petite body as she sobs into his shirt and through gasping breaths tells him what happened.

"O-oh F-Finn why would they do this… I-I've never done a-anything… 'n then he… but… s-she said… "

That was all Finn could understand before another bout of tears overtook her. Finn was at loss at what to do, besides try and calm Rachel down enough so she could explain who had done this to her, he dug Rach's cell out of her pocket and found Kurt's number, sending him a text asking him what the hell happened to Rach and that he wanted answers now

**Kurt with Rach**

**WTF dude do you know who did this?**

**can u or 1 of the girls come ASAP, in b/rm near cafe**

**Finn **

Finn gently pulled Rachel away from his now damp shirt and after closing her locker and collecting her bag from the floor he guided her with one arm still wrapped firmly around her shoulders to the closest bathroom which was near the cafeteria, where he saw Kurt, Mercedes and Tina waiting for them. The two girls immediately ushered a still silently crying Rachel into the room, while Finn looked at her sadly, before his face turned dark and his hands formed into tight fists, his knuckles straining white.

His tone turning heavy with anger "What the fuck happened to her man? Do you know who the gutless asshole is… how fucking dare some prick do this to _MY_ Rachel."

Kurt nods, wringing his hand together, his already pale face gets even paler and his voice gets all shaky, as he tries to tell the tall football player what happened. Slightly scared of the other boy's fierce demeanour Kurt relates what he knows.

"I'm so sorry Finn, but we had no warning they were just standing there waiting when we came around the corner into the hallway from lunch Rachel was in front and I was behind her in-between Mercedes and Tina when all of a sudden that mo-hawked Neanderthal Noah Puckerman threw a jumbo cup of slushy straight at Rachel's face. Well we stopped, surprised by the action and then that Quinn girl came right up to Rachel, bumped her with her shoulder nearly making her fall down and told her to expect more of the same and to stay away from you… "

"SHE SAID WHAT, Oh that's it Puckerman is going to get it he has always had in for Rach ever since first grade , but I don't know what the fuck Quinn is thinking attacking Rach I told her I didn't want to take her out when she texted me…

"Finny…? When did she ask you out…?"

Finn spins around at his name and doesn't notice the others leaving all his attention on the tiny brunette looking at him her big brown eyes full of hurt.

"Oh baby girl I'm so sorry", he pulls her against his solid chest and hugs her tight, whispering into her ear, "I will make them pay for doing this to you." Rachel struggles a little to remove Finn's tight hold on her body, until he answers her question but she was never able to resist a hug from him, so she just murmurs into his still damp dark blue plaid shirt

"What did you mean she asked you out, did you say yes?"

Finn takes a deep breath to get his thoughts organised before explaining what happened, hoping he could get his words out without sounding like a giant doofus.

"WHAT! No way Rach, well after you left on Friday, I wasn't really interested in bowling anymore, so I just went home and tried to get my head around what you said about new friends and not hurting my rep 'n everything, and when my cell beeped with a new message about 6:30. I thought it was you but it was an unknown number, so I opened it out of curiosity and saw it was from Quinn. She asked me … no it was more like demanding I take her to the movies on Saturday and how we could spend time together after doing you know '_stuff_…,' and how because we are good looking and popular we could rule this school."

"Oh…, she was serious then when she told me that I …"

"What do you mean? What did she say?"

" Oh it was um on Friday not long before you found me, she told me that because I was a geeky loser who dressed like a kindergartner, I would bring down your rep and how with you as her boyfriend she would stay the most popular girl in school, and be guaranteed the prom queen crowns in junior and senior year. Th-that you needed a pretty cheerleader on your arm to show everyone else at this school who was the top of the heap. That's what I meant about new friends because she is right I told her that we'd been best friends since 1st grade and she couldn't just waltz in and take you away from me … but if having her as your girlfriend will help with your football, then I don't want to get in the way of you doing great things and maybe one day getting a scholarship to play ball in college." as she finishes she takes a shaky breath wiping at the silent tears that are sliding down her rosy cheek.

"Oh baby girl do you really think I would even consider going out with a bitch like her hmm? Of course I said no I don't want to go out with any girl." A sharp gasp from the tiny brunette pressed against him makes him realise how the words he said sounded, so he hastily corrects himself

"I- I mean I don't want to go out with just any girl… I have my eye on someone and I reckon she is just all sorts of perfect, maybe you know her , she is real tiny, sounds like an angel when she sings and has always understood me, and I'm pretty sure what I'm feeling in my heart for her is way beyond the best friend guidelines. I just hope she likes me back, 'cause I think, no I know we could be part of something special, plus she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, have you seen her?" Rachel shakes her head feeling better already and hoping with everything that she is the girl Finn is talking about.

"Hmm, are you sure you haven't seen her? Well, I reckon she would be pretty hard to miss 'cause I don't suppose there are too many 5'2in brunettes covered in orange slushy wandering around the McKinley halls that are called Rachel Barbra Berry."

At this Rachel pulls away and blinks up at Finn a couple of times, her brain usually extremely quick to pick up new concepts, but at this minute seemingly unable to comprehend her best friends words, letting her know what she had been hoping would happen has and Finn has said he wants to be with her. He sends her one of his patented dimple producing side smiles, his brown eyes soft as they gaze firstly into her eyes then her lips and back to her now wide open brown eyes.

Before she really knows what is going on her lips are being covered by Finn's soft but firm ones in a kiss that makes her skin tingle and the hair on her arms stand up , and as his tongue runs along her bottom lip as though asking for permission to enter, her heart rate doubles. Her mouth opens of its own accord to allow his tongue to tangle with her own and a few minutes is spent tasting and exploring each other, until lack of air brings them back to the real world.

"Oh man I've wanted to kiss you like that for ages, well since the last time we kissed, you know I've dreamt about it every night and even prayed to my grilled cheeses, that you felt the same as I did."

Rachel gives him a funny look at his mention of a sandwich, but doesn't have time to ask what he means, because the bell for last period has just gone and the hallway is again beginning to fill up,

"Why don't we skip last period and I'll take you home to clean up, we can tell our parents that we felt sick or something and catch up on the work we missed tomorrow."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea… you know skipping class makes me feel like a real rebel." She lets out a cute giggle at the thought as he folds his large hand around her tiny one, marvelling at their size difference, and vowing to do what ever he can to make sure she is protected.

He laughs and squeezes her hand saying, "Oh yeah, Berry the rebel if you keep it up you will have wanted posters stuck up all over Lima and probably the rest of Ohio. Come on Miss Berry or should I call you '_Bonnie Parker_'? lets get you home before your man _Clyde_ or the cops come looking for you." Another cute giggle at the Bonnie and Clyde reference, she squeezed his hand and presses a kiss to his shoulder

Finn on the other hand is trying to think of ways he can put the hurt on Puckerman and make it look like an accident, oh screw that, it won't be a fucking accident he will make him hurt for messing with his girl, but he is not sure what to do about the blonde, he knows he won't hit her, because he was brought up to respect women. But where does she get off thinking she can intimidate Rach to stay away from him.

Finn directs Rachel to his car, he had just recently passed his probationary drivers license and was happy when his mom let him have the car on the days she caught a lift to work with a friend. He unlocked the passenger door and takes Rach's bag off her shoulder and puts it on the back seat with his own that he grabbed from his locker before they left the school building. The short 10 minute drive to the Berry house is silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

After a shower and change of clothes Finn and Rachel after making themselves a snack went down to the basement and made themselves comfortable on the squishy sofa. Soft music playing in the background, a few minutes of not uncomfortable silence Rachel scrunches her body around so she is facing Finn and takes one of his large hands in both her tiny ones, her voice soft and nervous.

"Did you really mean what you said about wanting to be with me Finny? Because if it was some sort of elaborate initiation trick or because you maybe felt guilty… Finn presses his hand over her mouth and forces an irritated growl to leave Rachel's throat.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you just listen to me for a damn minute please? Rachel pauses at his cussing and sharp tone, and nods her agreement to his request, her eyes wide and her bottom lip between her teeth. Finn's tone then changes to his normal soft gentle one reserved only for her she calls it his '_Rachel voice_.' "Thankyou now how long have we known each other hmm?" he looks at her with one raised eyebrow as though he is expecting an answer.

"Um s-since 1st grade …so about 10 years I guess, Finny what are you getting at?"

"Right so we've been best friends, and helped each other with all sorts of things in that time yeah?" Rachel opens her mouth to speak but quickly closes it when Finn gently presses a long forefinger against her lips, so instead she just nods and forms her lips into a kissing motion against his finger.

He coughs to clear the lump in his throat and readjusts his body slightly on the sofa cushions, to try and lose the aroused tightening in his jeans.

"Er, yeah… um, and in all that time have I ever done anything nasty to you or gone along with the rest of the assholes that have been mean to you? Yes Rach I know some of the other kids over the years haven't always been as nice to you as they could've been, but after I punched that Billy Thomas in the face in 8th grade for saying that shit about your Dads…"

A loud gasp from the tiny girl next to him makes him pause again, "Finn Hudson you didn't tell me you punched him, I did wonder though at the time why he always made a point to avoid me after he came to school on the Thursday with a black eye."

He gives her a sheepish look and reaches over to take her hands in his, "Rach you were then and still are my best friend and favourite girl, it's just now I've realised what the feelings I've always had mean, have you never wondered why I've not had a girlfriend before when everyday some random girl is trying to give me her number or flirt with me?"

"Well… yeah I did wonder I mean, 'cause you are so handsome and sexy 'n all I wanna do is kiss you every time I see your cute dimpled smile" as she says the last bit her face takes on a deep red blush and she chews her lip, her eyes downcast suddenly very interested in an invisible mark on her jeans.

"Oh baby that's the same feeling I get, but it is deeper than that" and in an instant he has pressed his mouth over hers and the fire that is always smouldering deep down, ignites as though fanned by a giant bellows, and it is like they have drunk every last drop of water on the entire planet, but it can't extinguish the inferno raging throughout their bodies.

With air becoming an issue they pull apart, chests heaving struggling to replenish the air in their lungs, that are being battered about by the accelerated pounding of their hearts that seem to be thumping in unison against their rib cage and threatening to break out of their bodies.

"Oh Finn I love you."

"I love you too Rach"

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, yes I honestly want to be with you, and no I don't want any of those other skanks, and no I have done nothing to encourage Quinn to let her think I want to be with her and if she does anything, or says anything to you again she will be sorry, I won't hit her, 'cause that is just wrong on all counts, but as for Puckerman, he had better not let me find him anywhere near you, nobody messes with Finn Hudson's girlfriend and lives to tell about it."

Rachel giggles and manoeuvres her little body onto Finn's lap, cupping his face in her hands leans in and after her dark brown eyes mesh with his lighter cinnamon ones, a feeling in her chest akin to a padlock snapping shut is felt, she removes one hand from his cheek and reaches down to take hold of one of his that are resting gently on her waist and brings it up to rest over her left breast, he does the same with hers, their eyes still locked together he asks in a whisper

"Can you feel that baby? It's like a steel cable."

In more breath than actual words she answers "Yes, I think it means we are meant to be soul mates."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_In his office Percy the clerk, was smiling widely at the scene he had just witnessed, knowing all along that Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were destined to be and now that they had declared their feelings and their tether formed, he hoped that their future would go smoothly. He suddenly sobered though when a feeling of unease deep down in his soul rose to the surface and something he couldn't quite identify cast a dark shadow over his vision of the two young people._

_**A/N: Uh-Oh, what can Percy see, can our Finchel stay strong and get through what ever problems arise? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter -6-**

**M rating - mainly for language**

**A/N: I'm sorry for the longer wait between updates but this chapter was a bit harder to write as there is some angst( never really written it before) heading Finchels way in the next couple of chapters but rest assured it will all come out in the wash. **

**You probably get as tired of reading this as I do of writing it, but I own nothing except the plot and OC characters, any mistakes are mine as well.**

**It is my birthday (this Saturday-15****th****) so this is a present for you guys as a thankyou for all the great support and appreciation of my writing, it really means a lot, glad you are all still along for the ride.**

**Please enjoy **

**cab4five**

Over the next few months, once Finn and Rachel had figured out that they were meant to together things for 'Finchel' sailed along happily. They spent some time going on quadruple (or double-upz, which sounded way cooler) dates with their friends who had borrowed Finn and Rachel's idea, and chosen their own couple names (Samcedes, Artina, and Klaine) to the bowling alley or the movies. But as the fall football season was gearing up it meant that Finn and Sam were needed for extra practice so Rachel and Mercedes would sit at the top of the bleachers rugged up in the guy's red and white letterman jackets', gloves, woolly hats and scarves watching their men train and sometimes even focusing on their homework.

Finn had received numerous notes in his locker every week from Quinn Fabray. After the first text message he had blocked and deleted her number, but the messages she posted on her facebook pages were always putting Rach down and making it seem herself and Finn were well on their way to becoming an item. Finn didn't know what to do about her, Mercedes offered to give her a "smack down and set her down good on her better than thou plastic ass" but Rach refused to let any of her friends lower themselves to the blonde's level, but she did at least promise to not be alone anywhere the cheerleader was present. It wasn't really that hard, as the cheerio's were spending a lot of time on the football field, as well practicing their routines and competition performances under the eye of their ruthless and unsympathetic coach Ms Sylvester. Pretty much the only times Rachel had any sort of contact with her, was the couple of classes they shared but Mercedes, Kurt and Tina where also in the smart classes. Or the days' Finn had football training and was sharing the field with the cheer squad. Every occasion she could Rachel sat in the bleachers watching him. He always seemed to play with more determination and effort when he knew his girlfriend was watching.

Puckerman though, still thought is was funny and reckoned it made him look tough to throw frozen drinks in her face, and after the 3rd time it happened Rachel deemed it prudent to bring a bag with extra clothes and shampoo and such, she attempted to keep the attacks from Finn but of course he noticed the change in her clothes and her frequently wet hair. Rachel tried to get him to not react and thump the living daylights out of his mo-hawked team mate, which on a couple of occasions caused arguments between them, but in the end he begrudgingly gave in to her reasoning that if coach Beaste found out he was fighting with his team mate every other day it could harm his position on the team and when she explained that he was too good to lower himself to that deplorable, and contemptible level of behaviour, he just let her kiss him and his rage fizzled out to nothing .

Instead he took his anger out on the other boy by pushing him as hard as possible while they were on the field and as Captain; Finn was able to dish out a certain amount of 'punishment', like '_accidently_' knocking him over at training or his fist slipping and ending up in Puckerman's face, instead of the punching bag he was ordered to hold in the gym. Finn knew it was the only way to let Puck know he was watching him. Talking to the jerk made no difference,

As Puck's answer was, "that since Finn had started to hang with the loser geeks and knocking boots with the fuckin' queen freak of the dwarves; it was bringing down the rep of the other guys."

The blonde cheerleader on the other hand wasn't openly being mean anymore, but doing things on the sly, like drawing pornographic pictures of Rachel on the bathroom walls, photo shopping pictures of Rachel's head onto nude exotic dancers that had live snakes draped around them, or a naked girl restrained by chains, like in one of those BDSM fetish movies, adding her home phone number and sticking the posters in the cubicles in the boys' bathrooms'. The Mr. Berry's had finally had enough of the nuisance calls at all hours of the day and night and requested the telephone company disconnected their house phone. She also somehow got most of the other cheerleaders and sports jocks to do her bidding, so when Rachel was the victim of a mega slushy blitzkrieg, or shoved into the lockers or had food thrown at her in the cafeteria or nasty comments made when she was in hearing distance. Quinn was nowhere in the vicinity and couldn't be blamed. Rachel couldn't understand what the blonde girl's problem was, Finn had never shown any interest in the cheerleader so it wasn't like Rachel had stolen or put some sort of magic spell on him. Rachel and Finn just ignored the cheap attempts at damaging what they had with each other and went on with their lives.

Finn was a bit nervous about the upcoming football game; it was his first game of the season and was worried that something would go wrong, he is confessing his worries to Rachel as they sat snuggled up together on the sofa in her basement.

"Baby you will be fine, I believe in you, and coach wouldn't have made you the captain and quarterback if she didn't have faith in you either, so you just have to go out there on Friday night and show them that Finn Hudson is more than capable of taking his team to the first of many wins this season, OK, and just as an incentive we can maybe do _'stuff'_ afterwards, because my Dads' will be in New York , Papa has a very important meeting with the big boss of his law firm and Daddy said something about going as well for moral support or something."

"Stuff huh, would that 'stuff' involve your lips pressed against mine or maybe something like a sleepover, maybe even a bubble bath just for the two of us." Finn gives her a sexy side smirk and wiggles his eyebrows.

Loud giggles burst forth from Rachel's widely smiling mouth, before she manages to calm herself down enough to speak, her voice taking on a sexy mature, softness, the already present soft pink blush on her face intensifying, as she whispers, "that she doesn't see why they can't indulge in some or all of the above suggested activities."

"Can we start by practicing that thing with our lips again, 'cause you know practice makes perfect and, 'n well if we want to keep on top of our game…, so yeah can we please?" he sends her another cute dimpled grin and runs his large warm hand up her arm and neck before cupping her chin and guiding her smiling mouth to his own, before pressing his soft lips against hers. the moan that leaves Rachel's throat the instant their lips touch goes straight to his dick but instead of jumping up and running away like he did the first time, he calms his excitement down by imagining what his life would be, without his tiny princess. As the thoughts are not what he wants to ever eventuate he pulls her on to his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny body just a little bit tighter and using his tongue, asks for admittance to her sweet mouth, groaning into the kiss when his request is granted. Whispered "I love yous" are exchanged and at that precise moment in time everything in the Finchel world is A-Okay.

"Finn come on wake up son you are going to be late for school, why are you so tired" did you stay up too late playing that infernal zombie video game again? Honey it's the last day before winter break, you can have the TV all to yourself tonight, because I won't be home till late I've got a date remember, and you can sleep in tomorrow."

"AAwww Mom, why can't I miss today we don't do anything anyway and just so you know I wasn't playing video games I was studying college brochures and info trying to narrow down a few choices so I can try to get into one close to where Rach is going to apply which will most probably be in New York. So who are you going on this date with, do I know him? Shouldn't I meet him first, just so, you know I can make sure he is right for you?" Finn looks at his mom and shrugs a concerned but shy look on his face.

"Oh honey, don't ever change. " Her eyes shine and a soft smile reaches from her lips to her cinnamon eyes that are so much like her son's. "Yes you know him honey it is Burt Hummel, your friend Kurt's Dad, and I am pretty sure he is the right one. Now come on mister get your giant self out of bed … or do I need to call Rachel and listen to the lecture you are likely to get about being tardy and not focused? Your breakfast is in the oven keeping warm, I've got to go or I'll be late for work, have a good day honey I love you, oh and say hi to Rachel for me it must be time we had another dinner." As she rushes out his bedroom door a loud "Bye Finny" echo's up the stairs.

A loud groan leaves his body as Finn reluctantly throws back his dark blue and red stripped bedding, and heads to the bathroom to rid his body of his regular 'morning excitement' that he blames on his beautiful girlfriend, and the dreams he has of her every night. He knows they are not quite ready to take their relationship to that final step just yet but everything she does gets him aroused, it's the little things, like brushing her hair or the smell of her sweet flowery perfume that surrounds him in a cloud of mind fogging desire as she walks past or even just resting her head on his shoulder and holding his hand.

So when she slides into the bus seat next to him and stretches her graceful neck to press a chaste kiss on his lips, whispering a soft "good morning baby" he can't help but deepen it and slide one hand under her soft white sweater and rub the silky skin of her lower back, eliciting a whimper of desire from Rachel's pliant lips as all coherent thoughts leave his brain and her hands gently smooth over his thigh and slowly begin their assent up his stomach towards his chest.

They are shaken from their heated greeting by the cackle of laughter from Puckerman as he sneers at Finn and Rachel from the seat behind and he leans forward slightly and says rather loudly,

"Man, Hudson you really have no fuckin' shame do you? Sucking face with the loser queen midget in public, hope you got all your shots dude."

Another bout of raucous laughter from the others has Finn trying to climb over the seat and bury his tightly curled fist right into the slimly jerk's smirking face and wipe the floor with it. Until he feels a tiny hand squeeze his arm instantly calming him down, he takes a hold of his girl's hand and turns back to the front, upset more by the look of hurt in Rachel's big brown eyes. Willing the damn bus to hurry up so he could get Rach out of Puckerman's sight, thanking god that it was the last day before break and they didn't have to see the bastard and his stupid douche bag cronies for 2 weeks.

Christmas this year was extra special because Mr Berry's, even though they are Jewish and don't do Christmas, wanted to have a dinner party on the 23rd, inviting the Hudson's, and since Carole and Burt where now practically a couple, the Hummel's were automatically invited as was Blaine, there were no presents just a lovely dinner, filled with laughter, love and friendship.

A good part of Finn and Rachel's break was spent at either the Hudson or Berry homes' looking through college information and trying to find schools that were, if not in the same city at least close enough for easy travel so they could visit on a regular basis and looking at courses so they knew what subjects to focus on in junior year to guarantee acceptance and what careers they wanted to follow after college. Finn was interested in teaching middle schoolers, the police or fire departments, and Rach was keen to try her hand at singing professionally or maybe teaching it, though teaching in general had always interested her, guiding little kids, and instilling within them a love of learning.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

2 weeks after school goes back Rachel comes home to find her front entry hall filled with cardboard packing boxes and her Daddy rushing around their home collecting and packing all their art pieces and best china and ornaments.

"Daddy what is going on? Why are you packing?"

"What? Oh hello pumpkin well as you can see we are moving."

"Yes Daddy I can see that but why, what's wrong is Papa ok?"

"Yes-yes both your Papa and I are good but Papa's boss wants him to oversee the opening of a new legal practice and stay there for a minimum of 6 months, while it gets established, that's what the important meeting we went to in New York was all about a little while ago."

"Oh well that's wonderful news for Papa, but what does that have to do with packing, where is this new office" Rachel smiles happily proud of her Papa's achievements, "on the other side of the world?"

"Yes actually, Perth and we have to be in Australia in 3 weeks"

"WHAT! No Daddy I'm not leaving, I've got school and Finn and junior year to prepare for I can't go …" She suddenly bursts into tears and races upstairs to her room digging her cell out of her bag, with giant hot tears streaming down her cheeks, and even though her hand is shaking uncontrollably manages to press speed dial #3 .

"Hey baby how is my beautiful girl?" but all that greets Finn's happy voice is a loud sobbing and a jumble of words, that sound like

"Australia… 6 months … Dad's… School…. Finn don't want..." interspersed with more sobs and shaky breaths.

"Rach what the hell is going on? …" louder sobs and sniffles "Shit! Just hold on baby I'll be there in a minute ok, I love you."

What Finn of course can't see is his tiny distraught girlfriend nodding her head and using her sleeve to mop up the tears soaking her lashes and dripping off her chin.

The five minutes it takes for Finn to jump in the car and drive to the Berry house, has his mind all over the place as to what has Rach so upset. When Hiram greets him and embraces the taller boy in a tight hug at the door, he tells Finn to be careful so he doesn't trip over the mountain of packing boxes and bundles of white paper and bubble wrap, he offers him a sad look and points upstairs, saying in a sad voice,

"Please do what you can. I know she probably hates us but there wasn't much else we could do." At Finn's puzzled look Hiram tool a deep breath and elaborated, "Leroy was asked by his boss to take charge of organising and opening a new branch of Blackwood, Thurston and Rodgers in Perth Australia, that's why we went to New York the other week for a meeting to finalize his appointment, at first he wasn't sure but the opportunity to become a partner, and such high praise from the other partners especially Lewis Rodgers, who is planning on retiring in the next couple of years, and also the chance to live in another country…, well anyway he and I decided that my work as an Architect , can really be done from anywhere as long as there is internet , but we had many discussions about how Rachel would take it and as she is not 16 till December means we can't leave her by her self, not that we would anyway, if it was only for a few months then Leroy would go by himself but a minimum of 6 months with the time most probably being extended it was just too long to be apart, and I know how much you and Rachel care about each other but our family comes first, I'm so very sorry Finn."

Finn nods and wipes a tear from his own face "I understand Mr Berry but that doesn't make it any easier to be without my soul mate for half a year or more, you know I love your daughter with all my heart …and yes I know we are very young but what we share is deep and won't just go away when we are apart, but I respect your reasoning and will do what I can to calm Rach down."

"I know you do Finn, and Leroy and I are so very happy that our Rachel has found so early in life her true soul mate, and we are both so very sorry to separate you both but…"

A soft knocking at her door, is answered by a sniffily and miserable "come in baby"

"Rach? Baby do you want to talk about it?"

"No-no, not yet, but can you just hold me please Finny, "Oh why are they doing this why can't I stay here? I've been on my own before…"

"Of course Baby, I don't know either Rach, but it is a good opportunity for your Papa, and I guess they didn't want their family to be apart for such a length of time, I know when we are married with our family I won't want to be forced to spend long periods of time away from you and our babies…"

Finn sits on Rachel's pink bedspread leaning his back against the mound of cushions and white wooden headboard and scoops Rach up sideways onto his lap wrapping his big strong arms around her tiny frame, he feels her tuck her wet face into his neck. He alternates his attentions by pressing soft kisses atop the crown of her head and rubbing her arms and back in what he hopes are soothing ministrations.

"I know deep in my soul we will get through this. The 6 months will fly by and before we know it will be junior year and we can pick up where we left off, but I promise, there is no one else for me ever, because _you're_ my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that., I just hope one of those buff Australian guys with their funny accent doesn't pick you up and run away with you, because if I didn't have you, my life wouldn't be worth while, you are my heart and soul and I know we are only 16 years old but baby you are the only girl I can ever see myself with."

Finn doesn't have chance to really even take a breath and wipe away the wetness that has magically appeared in his eyes, before his tiny girl has spun her body around on his lap forcing him to grip her hips quickly to stop her falling off, and attacked his lips with her own, in a powerful passion filled kiss that makes Finn's head spin, his pants feel extra constricting, and his toes curl all the way down in his sneakers.

When they finally come up for a much needed breath, Rachel manages to utter in a teary voice.

"I love you so very much Finn Hudson, and I can promise you right now that nobody is going to take me anywhere because you are mine and I have no interest in being with anybody who isn't you, and even if someone tries he will be turned down because I feel the exact same way and really don't think age has anything to do with it, I felt something in the first grade when I saw you that first time and you have proved over the years to be my very best friend who understands, accepts and loves me unconditionally for everything I am. I guess it doesn't matter that we will be so far apart, because my heart knows that wherever you are it is home and I can't see anything ever changing that, and like you said the 6 months will go pretty quickly."

"That's my girl, now do you think we could that that thing with our lips again just so I don't forget what you taste like? I mean, not like that is ever going to happen, but yeah I'd really like to kiss you again please", he sends her a lopsided grin and moves his hands up to cup her face, bending his neck to put his face closer to hers, his cinnamon eyes fusing with her chocolate ones, his lips then proceeding to press a series of soft pecks on her swollen mouth, savouring her taste and feeling the love they share forging an even deeper bond

The next day at school Rachel can hardly bare to leave Finn's side. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt keep trying to find out what is wrong but all Rachel can do is hug them and start to cry, so it falls to Finn to explain at lunch when they are all sat in the cafeteria at their table in the sunniest window.

"Guys the reason Rach and I are upset is …" he pulls Rach on to his lap and buries his face in her neck inhaling the sweet scent of her vanilla body wash, the other are looking at them with worried looks and Kurt impulsively blurts out "are you pregnant?" earning a slap from the girls and a hard look from Finn.

"WHAT! No Kurt, of course Rach isn't pregnant, we haven't even got to 2nd b…"at the scandalized look from his girlfriend he gulps and whispers "sorry baby" and looks around the cafeteria to make sure no one is listening in on their conversation. Only noticing with look of distaste and a scrunch of his nose, a blonde cheerleader and hockey jerk at the next table industriously engaged with their own flirting and not so subtle groping of each other under the table.

"The reason is, Rach's Papa got a promotion of sorts with his law practice and they want him to set up and take charge of a new practice for at least 6 months."

"Isn't that a good thing Rachel?" Kurt asks with a confused look

"Yes of course it is Kurt, but the thing is…" and she again buries her face in Finn's chest, her tiny body shaking with the force of her sobs.

"The job and office are in Perth Australia and they have to leave in like 2 weeks." Finn says sadly, so that means Rach has to move all the way across the world because her Dads don't want their family separated for so long."

"WHAT! Oh my Gaga"

"Why can't you stay with one of us?"

"Oh guys I'm so sorry."

Rachel turns her face from where she was hiding against Finns solid warm chest and peeks at her friends, each with an identical gloomy expression on their faces and says softly,

"Thankyou Cedes, but I have to go and try to make the best of it, I know it is a great step up for Papa and he has worked very hard to be one of the firm's best lawyers, and he is most likely to be made a partner once we get back so yeah…" Rachel sniffs away the last of her tears and continues. "But at least we can still talk on skype and send e-mails I think Perth is about 12 hours ahead of us here, so maybe we can schedule skype chats for Friday nights and weekends, and e-mail the rest, I mean I'd love to chat every day but you guys will all be busy with football and classes and stuff …"

"Rachel we will organise a roster or something so we can all skype every other day, plus we all have facebook pages so we can still be close and keep in touch with you. Wow Australia! From what I've seen on TV doco's it is a pretty cool place, and Perth is right on the ocean, so maybe you'll spend a lot of time at the beach?"

"Thanks Tina, I know, and it does sound amazing, the school my Dads enrolled me in is called South Side High and apparently is only a couple of blocks back from the beach. They have even showed me pictures of our apartment on the 5th floor of a 15 floor building which is one street back from the water and from our balcony you can hear the ocean. I just hope Papa gets things settled quickly and we can come home once the 6 months are up."

The conversation was halted by the ringing of the bell for the afternoon classes, so after collecting their trash and depositing it in the bins and the trays on the trolley the 5 friends made their way to their lockers. Rachel and Finn holding hands walking behind Kurt and the girls, unaware that a pair of ears attached to a cheerleader's uniform, heard every single word.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

"YO, Fabray hold up, I've got a juicy piece of information regarding the studly QB and his pet hobbit, if you want it. But there are conditions attached," at the look of revulsion for both the girl who is addressing her and the thought of owing anyone anything (Quinn thinks it should be the other way around). Quinn Fabray stops walking and self-importantly slaps her hands on her hips, and levels the blonde freshman, standing in front of her, with a hateful glower in her green eyes.

"What do you want Bennett, and what the hell, are you talking about?"

With a haughty look on her overly made-up face and a defiant stare in her blue eyes, Hailey Bennett, drawls teasingly. "Well, Quinny… if you want the intel I might have like just, overheard in the cafeteria at lunch just now, you might want to like change your attitude a bit and stop being so far up your own ass. ' Cause if you are still like trying to steal Hudson away from his pet you would probably like to be aware of the fact that …"

Her tone turning as cold and unforgiving as a marble statue, Quinn snaps her words impatiently "Well what do you know? You'd better not be trying to move in on him yourself, you're not much better than the freaky dwarf. I am warning _YOU _and all the other skank bitches in this place that Finn Hudson is mine. He is the only guy in this godforsaken place that has any chance of getting me the prom queen crown next year, and he won't figure out what I'm doing 'cause he is as dump as a bucket full of freaking rocks, but he is popular."

"Whoa hold your tiny titties there Fabray, and FYI I'm not trying to steal Hudson, anyway I can see that Berry has him on a leash and he is happy to be that way and I've never been one for lost causes. No my information will cost you the HBIC spot on the Cheerio's, and an in with Sylvester to make sure it happens, plus your take of all the freebies received, as well as a standing invite to ALL the best parties."

"Let me get this straight, you want me to give up my spot as head cheerio for you? A freshman skank" Hailey nods and rolls her eyes at the snort of condescending laughter and the incredulous look on her adversary's face, the info you have had better be good Bennett. So tell me what you know and I'll consider your request."

Hailey hesitates knowing she can't trust the other girl, but figures even if Fabray goes back on their deal, and things with Hudson and Berry turned to shit, she can always deny she knew anything about it, and she doesn't really want to work too hard on the cheer team either, she is just in it for the free stuff, booze and guys at the after parties. She decides she is only telling the other girl to see her get her ass kicked when the QB and his Berry crush, find out what Fabray is trying to do.

So in whispered conversation Hailey tells Quinn what she overheard in the cafeteria about Berry moving to Perth, Australia in two weeks, and that South Side High is the school she will be going to.

Quinn Fabray soaks up every scrap on information she has been told and her wicked brain immediately puts a plan in place to break up Finchel (she snorts at the stupid couple name) and she knows the ideal co-conspirator who will be in the right place at the right time to help her execute her dastardly plan.

When Finn drops Rachel off at home after school he asks to come in and just spend time with her and if she wants he can help her pack. She agrees and the rest of the afternoon is spent doing some packing of what she will want to take mainly just her clothes (it will be summer in Australia so Rach hasn't packed any of her winter coats or boots), laptop and such and some mementos of Lima, the new apartment is apparently a serviced one so that means they don't have to take furniture and household stuff but the Mr Berry's have decided to let their house fully furnished and are just packing their precious and personal things. The remainder of their day was spent curled in each other's arms just content to listen to the others heart beat, and share lots of soft loved filled, albeit sad kisses.

In the time Rachel had left in Lima she had been to the last three games Finn had played QB in and was very proud of him, due mostly to his accurate passing of the ball and game winning touchdown throws, the McKinley Titans were well on their way to playing in the district championship game due to be played 2 weeks after the Berry's departure, which as it turned out would be just before valentines day so Finn decides to surprise his girl with an early valentines day celebration, by taking her out to dinner ( he had started work part time for Burt Hummel in his tire and mechanical shop and was enjoying the work as well as the pretty decent pay check) so he wanted to spoil his beautiful girlfriend and try to make their last couple of days happy.

Everything was in place for the _Finchel Valentine Extravaganza on the 10__th_Finn had asked Tina and Mercedes, to give Rachel a makeover to make her feel a bit better and of course Kurt had to come along and supervise her outfit and hair/makeup. At 6:30pm when Finn rang the Berry's doorbell he was left speechless by the sight that greeted him, His tiny Rach looked like a princess, (his princess and he was a lucky bastard to have her all to himself) her tight fitting dark navy dress, ended mid thigh showing off beautifully her gorgeous smooth tanned legs, and dipping, slightly hinting at the soft swell of her breasts. Her shiny brunette hair had been artfully arranged in a knot thingy on the top of her head with a few random strands softly framing her beautiful face that was highlighted with subtle makeup and not detracting from her natural look. He nervously handed her the bunch of mixed deep red and white roses.

"Wow!, baby girl you are stunning, so beautiful, have I told you how much I love you today?" he reaches forward to gently pull her into his arms and press a kiss against her lips, tasting his favourite berry lip-gloss.

"You know I don't think you have Mr Hudson, but may I say you are looking pretty hot yourself, and I love you too so much, thankyou for this evening."

"It is my pleasure baby, now my Lady shall we go? Your carriage awaits." They say goodnight to Papa who offers to put her beautiful bouquet in water.

A soft series of giggles escape her soft pink lips and she takes hold of Finn's offered elbow and is guided out the door and to his car, As Finn and Rachel are showed to their table at the Olive Garden, Lima's fanciest restaurant, Rachel feels so very grown up, Finn is the perfect gentleman, pulling her chair out and guiding her to into it. They spend the time talking about all sorts of things except the one topic that was playing heavily on both their minds…, Rachel's imminent departure.

"Thankyou baby for tonight I'm having a wonderful time"

"It's my pleasure, Rach, I would do more if I could , and you know I love you don't you, I always have I think but now that your leaving, maybe we should…" Rachel nods and bites her bottom lip that is beginning to wobble a hint of worry in her big brown eyes and she panics, at what Finn is trying to say, " but for now please accept this" he nervously puffs out as he pushes a little light blue box across the table.

"Finny?" Finn reaches over and takes both of Rach's tiny ones in his right hand whilst fumbling slightly with his left, to open the little box and reveal a beautiful gold ring, with a band of sparkling diamond chips inlaid across the top.

"Please baby it's a promise ring, I love you and I know that for the next few months you and I are going to be apart… but I promise that you are the only girl I want to be with and even though we are only both 16 that is never going to change...

Rachel doesn't say a single word she just shakes her head and removes her hands from Finn's grasp, picks up the little box. An unreadable look on her face at the anxious look on Finn's face as she gets out of her chair, and still with no words, squeezes onto his lap causing the table shake a bit, then presses the box to her chest, makes eyes contact and whispers, that "She loves him with all her heart too, and of course she will accept his beautiful ring." Then the instant their lips mesh, in a sweet kiss filled with love and faith in the future, that they can both only see with each other.

The Berry house was empty when Finn and Rachel returned after dinner, as dad's were out having a dinner party with their own group of close friends and wouldn't be home till very late. Their personal belongings were all packed and in storage except for the basics that would be part of the rental agreement, so pretty much all that was in their bedrooms were suitcases and sleeping bags. Rachel had been quiet on the ride home she just kept a tight hold on Finn's right hand and smiling every time her new ring caught the light.

"Babe, are you ok? Well I mean besides the obvious."

She lifts her face towards him and sends him a smile "Hmm? Oh yes Finny, I'm fine, well I'm not really but I have to be don't I ? But please don't let my melancholy spoil our evening... Um Finn? Do you think your Mom would mind if you stayed over tonight…?"

"No I don't think she would why?" by this time they have made their way to the door of Rachel's room and she stops before turning the handle, turning and standing on her tippy toes, slides her arms around his neck and attaches her lips to his, and rubbing her core against his thigh, whispering against his lips as they break for air "please baby"

"R-Rach, baby you know I love you but are you s-sure?" Rachel nods against his neck and slides one hand down from his neck and with her delicate fingers traces a pattern down Finn's chest and abdomen before hesitating slightly at the waist band of his dress pants. She notices the hitch in his breathing and feels a tightness forming against her tummy; feeling emboldened by her boyfriend's reaction she slides her hand a bit further south and cups the now firm bulge that she thinks must be painful pressed against the material of his clothing.

"Through his puffs of breath Finn manages to mumble "maybe we should go into your room baby" another nod from Rachel and as she jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist, locking her ankles over his butt, her centre rubs against his groin and he involuntarily lets a deep growl and he kisses her, causing her own series of moans to escape. With one hand he opens the door, kicking it shut the minute they are over the threshold. Finn stumbles slightly in the dark but somehow finds his way across the room to Rachel's double bed, and gently lays her down.

"Finn, I love you so much please let me show you, I'm not ready to have intercourse yet…, "

"Rach, baby I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready for and I have to admit I'm not really to take that step myself but when it does happen it will be ours and perfect. But I'm sure we can find other things to do…" He sends her a side smile than never fails to send her heart into overdrive and make her panties damp.

"How am I so lucky to have such a wonderful, caring, perfect boy as you Finn Hudson?"

"I guess you were just born under the right star, and from that first day of school it attached itself to mine by some sort of tether or string, and is always going to be mine, just as mine is always going to belong to you. I'm never going to let it go so you should kiss me and let me show you how much I love you"

"It will be my very great pleasure Mr Hudson, but first I think you should help me out of this dress because I'm overheating, and I'm sure you must be too." A sexy wink has Finn jumping up off the bed and hurriedly undoing his shirt buttons too impatient to be bothered with every single one he just pulls said shirt over his head taking his plain white undershirt with it and throwing them onto the floor, while attempting at the same time to undo his belt and dress pants and kick off his shoes, all the while watching his petite girl shimmy out of her dress, leaving her in just a tiny dark blue thong and matching strapless bra, and as she shakes out her silky brunette tresses from the knot on the top of her head. It falls in a soft vanilla scented curtain across her shoulders and down her honey coloured back.

Finn rejoins Rachel on the bed and with one hand reaches for her right hand, bringing it to his lips, and presses a kiss on her ring while maintaining eye contact. His other, softly running up and down her arm and across her shoulder pausing for a minute before continuing his ministrations and placing a series of soft nips on her neck and down towards her boobs that are peeking out of her bra. His large warm hand trembles over her boob and rubs her already hard nipple through the satin. Before finding the clasp and snapping it open causing her perfect breasts to bounce slightly. His mouth automatically suckling one, his large body wedged between her thighs, their hips pressing together and every movement forcing moans and growls from their throats.

"Finny please, baby touch me"

"I'm not sure what to do Rach; can you tell me what you want? I don't want to hurt you or anything." With tears in her eyes Rachel stretches her neck and kisses him deeply then guides his hand down her body and over the wet patch on her thong.

"Use your fingers baby and just stroke me."

Finn does as requested every now and then changing the angle and number of fingers and the more his actions pull more moans and growls from Rachel the more he is encouraged. He continues his motions and when he finds the little hard nub hidden away in her moist folds he nearly looses it himself at the way Rach jerks her hips closer to his and her hands find their way down to his boxers and sneak under the waistband, tenderly taking hold of his now fully erect and rock hard member. The action forcing a startled groan to burst from his lips, Rachel gasps and lets him go thinking she has hurt him.

Finn groans out, "Its ok, baby girl please don't stop." He kisses her to reassure her that he is really ok and in an instant she has flipped them over and sliding her highly sensitive body along the length of his, until her face is level with his tented boxers. Glancing up at him asking for permission and having it instantly granted she makes to remove the barrier between her and her prize. Finn instinctively lifts his hips in an effort to help her take off his pants and watches her through hooded eyes heavy with desire as she raises her body onto her knees and pulls the pants down his hips exposing his member which instantly springs out once released. A sharp gasp and a soft "Oh my" leaves Rachel's lips as she tugs them the rest of the way down Finn's solid toned legs, he impatiently kicks them the rest of the way off and as Rachel again stretches her body along the length of his body he reaches out to pull her up so he can kiss her again.

As his tongue tangles with hers her hand has taken hold of his dick and gently stoking it up and down adding a little twist at the head, "Oh baby girl, please don't stop just move your hand up and down… yeah just like that"

After a few more minutes of using her hand Rachel lets him go and wiggles back down, and covers his dick with her mouth swirling her tongue around and up and down forcing loud moans and cuss words from her very appreciative boyfriend, Rachel feel his hands tangle in her hair and guiding himself down her throat, she marvels at the fact that even though he is very large, she can take him nearly all the way. So she keeps going her nose bumping against the coarse hair at the top every now and then, when she comes up for air and starts to lick him like one does with an ice cream cone, she finds her self getting extremely wet and when Finn starts to massage her boobs and lightly pinch her sensitive nipples she again covers him with her mouth surprised to discover she doesn't appear to have a gag reflex. Finn suddenly moans out.

"Rach Babe I'm gunna cum any minute", Rachel starts to hum and when he lets his load go, straight down her throat in a warm salty gush, she is pleasantly surprised. Once he has calmed down and she feels him soften, she releases him and climbs back up to kiss his lips.

Heaving breaths make it hard for him to speak "Shit Rach that was freakin' amazing, thankyou I've never in my life felt that good. I love you soo much Rachel Berry and not just that but you make me complete ya know."

"I know baby that's how I feel every minute we are together, but I think it is time for a little nap before my Dads' get home and send you away for un-gentlemanly conduct."

The Friday the Berry's left was obviously a school day so Finn was the only one at the airport at 6am to see them off. He and Rachel spent the entire trip curled up in the back seat of her Papa's car (Finn would drive it back to Lima and had permission to use it and Daddy's Cadillac, while they were away to keep them in good condition) not really talking, just rivers of silent tears sliding down their faces. Finn made Rachel promise once they arrived at the Dayton airport to text or call him the minute they arrived in Perth, no matter how late it was because he wanted to know she arrived safely, he gave both her dads a tight hug and asked them to look after her and bring her back to him very soon before turning to his tiny sobbing girl and wrapping her in his arms so tightly is made it hard for her to breathe , but Rachel didn't care she wanted to feel his hard body pressed against her and had the image of them together in her bed from the other night engraved in her mind.

"I love you so much Finn, please be careful and stay strong, promise me you will work hard at your studies and look after your self, let's just hope the time fly's by very fast and we can be together again."

"I love you too Rachel Berry, remember we are tethered and yes I promise to work hard and eat right, so go and then you can hurry back to me."

"I promise baby, Finchel forever, I love you, bye Finn."

"Yeah babe Finchel is endgame take care Rach, I love you."

And with that the three Berry's headed down the yellow international walkway to a new exciting adventure in another country on the other side of the world, and he after taking a few minutes to calm his overflowing emotions down, climbed back into Leroy's shiny black Buick LaCrosse and gently eased it on the freeway for the hour and a bit drive home. Finn was determined to honour his promise to Rach and be the best student and football player he could be.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

On the Tuesday Rachel was due to start at her new school she was nervous the school year had only just started in Australia which in it's self was hard to get used to plus it was summer and today was forecasted to be in the high 30s'C which confused Rachel as back home they read the temperature in Fahrenheit so looking at the conversion chart on the internet she figures it is about 100o F. They had organised her uniforms and the school had sent them to their new home so after her breakfast of honey toast and bowl of fresh fruit salad and ginger tea, Rachel makes her way to her ensuite for her shower she dons her uniform (another new experience ) which consists of a navy blue pencil skirt that ends just above her knee's and a short sleeve white blouse with a peter pan collar that has navy blue pipping along the edge of the collar and the sleeves, combined with a blue and white stripped tie, white ankle socks and black shoes. She did her hair in a simple pony tail then braided it tying off the end with a small navy tie and thin ribbon tied in a bow. From what she understood her new classes due to her advanced grades, were at about the same level as what she would be doing in junior year back home. When they arrived at the reception office of South Side High, and introduced themselves, the Principal a very nice middle aged lady by the name of Mrs Jefferson, made Rachel feel at home right away. She said as they had another American student at their school, and he had offered to show her about hoping it might make Rachel feel at ease and help her settle in. He was due to arrive any minute Rachel nodded her thanks and was asking about extra circular activities, when a stocky well built boy, about the same height as her daddy arrived and introduced himself as Brody Weston. Mrs Jefferson, smiled widely at the boy and thanked him for being so punctual, before turning to Rachel and Hiram and saying,

"Well Rachel I think you will ok in Brody's capable hands now if you will both excuse me I must go, and let you get organised for your day, I hope you will enjoy all the amenities' South Side High School has to offer a smart young lady such as yourself. Mr Berry, Rachel" she shakes their hands again and turns on her heel walking briskly down the short hallway to her office.

"Well Darling I guess I will leave you to it, have a good day, thankyou for looking after my daughter Brody."

"Bye Daddy, see you this afternoon."

"Yes goodbye Mr Berry it was a pleasure to meet you and you can rest assured Rachel will be in safe hands."

"Right, shall we find your locker and get you sorted for the day, what number is yours?"

"Oh um hang on a minute and I'll check," Rachel zips open her bag and pulls out what looks to Brody like a diary she flips through a couple of pages and pulls out a small bundle of papers held together by a pink paper clip. "Um 555 in the north wing, at least it will be easy to remember" she giggles.

At the funny look from the boy next to her she explains, thinking that if she is upfront and lets people know she is taken and happily so she might not have too much bother from guys trying to get too close

"Number 5 is my boyfriend Finn's football, jersey number he is our schools quarterback."

"Oh you've got a boyfriend? but aren't you worried that he will find someone new while you're away, you know while the cats away the mice will play type of thing?"

"Excuse me you know nothing about us and I am not worried at all because I know what we share deep down is true, we are soul mates and nothing can break that bond, so if you are finished being nosy and much too forward can we please move on I'd like to get my time here started so I can go home.

Brody apologizes and guides Rachel down the hallway towards the west wing where most of her classes are, I'll meet you for recess, what is your last class,"

"Um history in room 6"

"Ok well here is your locker; your first class is probably science yes?" Rachel again looks at her timetable and nods her head, after checking her wad of information again for the combination she opens the lock and unloads most of her stuff including her lunch box and just picks out her science and ancient history books and pencil case, leaving her cell phone and small makeup purse inside as well, then slamming the door shut and turning to her guide.

"Thankyou Brody I'm sure I'll be fine, thankyou for helping me I'll see you after class ok"

"Yeah sure Rach, see ya"

"Please don't call me Rach, that name is special to me, you can call me Rachel or Berry if you must, just please don't ever call me Rach again OK."

"Sorry Rachel, I'll remember that, have a good morning."

"Thankyou Brody I'll see after class."

Rachel's first week goes well and by the weekend she feels pretty comfortable in her new environment, and is looking forward to getting home and talking to Finn to tell him all about her new school, she decides to not mention Brody just yet as there is nothing Finn can do about him from Lima and she knows nothing will make her stray from what her and Finn have. She knows she isn't interested in Brody's advances and can see through his fake sincerity and sleazy manner, but nonetheless appreciates his company. During their little chats he tells her that his 12 months in Australia will be up at the end of October as that is when the 12th graders graduate but he is more than happy to guide her around school and be her '_special friend' _and show her '_a really good time' _outside of school hours. Rachel declines the outside school time but thanks him for the offer anyway. She doesn't give much info about her personal life to the other kids, just that she has a boyfriend back home and misses him terribly. She makes friends with some girls in her music and drama class. Melinda, Ursula and Ashlin (Ursula is an exchange from Sweden, who is boarding with Melinda's family. Rach starts to settle in to her new life, spending as much of her free time as possible on skype keeping up with Lima and of course her Finn, though every conversation ends with either or both in tears but they just say I love you and press their fingers against their lips and then against the computer screen and try to cope without their soul mate until the next time. By the end of her second month in Perth and just before the Easter school holidays, Rachel is busy making a special t-shirt to wear for her skype call home on Friday, which is Finn's championship game, is being played. She knows he always has small dinner before a game so she texts him an hour before the game Lima time.

**Hey you log on to skype now, I've a surprise for you**

**3 U always R :*)**

Finn scrambles for his cell knowing it is his girl texting him, he wants to see her but knows it is real early in the morning in Perth, so he panics a bit until he reads the new message, and immediately logs on to his skype account and seeing Rach's name as being online brings tears to his eyes.

"Hey Baby, how are you? God I miss you Rach"

"I'm fine baby and I miss you too so much, but I've got something for you to help you tonight at your big game."

"Yeah does it include our naked bodies and extra kisses? Cause that would help me heaps" he wiggles his eyebrows at her and gives her his special Rachel smile that shows his dimples off to their maximum sexy cuteness.

The sound of her sweet giggles warm his heart, and makes him want to get on a plane and fly to Perth and take her away from everyone and kiss the life out her.

"No Finn Hudson it doesn't involve naked bodies that will have to wait. But from what Papa says the new office is going really well and it looks like he might be able to leave once the initial 6 months are up afterall, which is in 4 months baby so with luck I should be home in your arms by summer. No my surprise is this are you ready?"

"Sure am baby"

And as Rachel slowly undoes her bath robe she smiles at the stunned look on Finn's face as she slides the silky gown off her shoulder revealing a white t-shirt with the words TEAM FINN in big red letters, #5 underneath and little gold stars in an arc over the words.

"Oh Rach, baby I love it, thankyou can you take a photo of yourself and send it to me? So I can use it for inspiration during the game please."

"Of course baby I'll do it now, wait a minute ok here it goes. Finn kept watching the screen, waiting for his beautiful girl to come back into his line of vision, he didn't have to wait long and the minute she was back smiling at him her t-shirt in full view, his cell beeped with a message.

**Good luck 2nite stud**

**I'll be watching and waiting to reward you with something special**

**;*)**

He knew it wasn't from his girl and the only other one who sent him messages like that was not worth worrying about especially as his time with Rach was nearly done. So he just closed his phone, thinking he will delete it later so he didn't loose his Rach time. Spending his last couple of minutes with Rach asking about her new friends and if she had gone to the beach lately 'cause she was looking extra tanned. When he reluctantly said goodbye and mentioned that Kurt was taping the game and promised to send her a video of it, but he would talk to her tomorrow. I love you's were exchanged and their original finger kiss to the screen was done, he sadly hung up and turned his laptop off , picking up his McKinley duffle bag and making his way out to his car for the short 10 minute drive to school and the biggest game of his high school football career so far.

The Divisional High School, Championship winners for the first time in 15 years, the McKinley Titans from McKinley High School in Lima by 2 goals.

Kurt had set his video camera and tri-pod up from his spot on the 1st row of the bleachers and video taped the game and immediately sent it to Rach the minute he had caught on camera the crowd and team coach giving Finn a hero's welcome as he led his team back onto the field to receive their humongous trophy and Finn the MVP award, but he didn't see what happened next, because just as he aimed the camera at his nearly step brother someone called him and made him turn his head away from what the camera was filming. The blonde head cheerio Quinn Fabray jumped into his arms, and laying a deep kiss on his mouth, one hand grabbing hold of his crotch through his tight Lycra uniform pants. It was unknowingly captured by Kurt's camera and by the time he turned back Finn had climbed down from the Dias and was storming back to the change rooms at full speed with Sam on his heels trying to keep up with the tall QB's long steps. The rest of the team taking their time as they all prattled on about the massive after party and how shit faced they could all get with the easy cheerleaders. In the rush to clear the bleachers after the game and awards there were people everywhere and no one was looking where they were going so when one of the hulking opposition team jocks who was there watching his cheerleader girlfriend, barrelled straight into Kurt (in what the smaller boy assumed was drunken stagger) knocking his camera and tripod onto the concrete floor and then kicking it over the edge into the path of the rest of the crowd, completely destroying it Kurt was furious, and let loose a tirade of angry curse words at the retreating, and obviously uncaring mob of hooligans. He was thankful that he had sent it to Rachel already.

The weekend after the football game Rachel didn't have much time to check her e-mails or log on for her regular scheduled skype sessions, as her daddies had chosen to go away south of Perth to a town called Margaret River, which was apparently a world recognised popular wine growing region, and through one of Papa's new colleagues he had been invited to a two day food and wine festival, which included tours of various gourmet cheese and chocolate factories and winery tours and on the Sunday a cruise along the river. Rachel was happy to go and see some more of her new temporary home, so after dressing in a soft lemon floaty summer dress and roman style sandals her hair in a loose braid over one shoulder, she grabs her small overnight case and purse making sure her phone is in it, and picks up a floppy sunhat and her sunglasses and meets her dads in the living room for the three and a bit hour drive. The weekend was lovely Rachel was like a preverbal kid in a candy store especially when it came to the chocolate and fudge shop, she knew how much fun Finn would have inside because of his sweet tooth, the cheese place was interesting though being a vegan didn't allow for much sampling, but the couple of soya cheeses she did try were really quite yummy, her favourite being the cream cheese with honey and macadamia. So after a full on weekend and a past midnight arrival at home Rachel was absolutely exhausted and couldn't even be bothered to switch on her laptop and check her messages, so instead she just sent Finn a brief text.

**Hey Finn,**

**How was game? **

**Had full, fun weekend away down south, met lots of new people,**

**Much too tired to talk now **

**Rach **

Monday morning at school Brody was the first to meet Rachel by her locker and before she could even offer a greeting, he has scooped her up into his arms and pressed his face into her neck. Rachel slaps him on the back with her little fists and wriggles out of his grasp, but before she can give him a piece of her mind for invading her personal space. He starts in a somewhat impatient tone asking about her weekend and if she is happy and does she wants to go down the beach or somewhere after school.

"Brody I have told you many times I'm not interested in any thing besides a platonic friendship with you, you know I have a serious boyfriend back home, and as for your forward behaviour please do not do that again. I do not appreciate being man handled. Now if you will excuse me I have to ready my belongings for my day."

"I'm sorry Rachel I was just so happy to see you," he pauses for a minute a shy look overtaking his face. "I have to say I've developed feelings for you"

"Bro…" he holds his hands up in defence as he knows what she is going to say.

"I know, I know you have a serious boyfriend, but don't you think you deserve some fun all the way out here in another country, what he doesn't know won't hurt him surely."

Rachel glances at him as she places her phone on the top shelf of her locker next to her I-pod "I refuse to partake of this pointless conversation any longer; Finn and I are in love! Brody and that just doesn't disappear overnight, so please do us both a favour and find another girl to focus your attentions on because I'm not interested. Now if you will excuse me I have to get to math class"

Finn was excited to see two new messages from his girl in his phones in box when he woke up about lunch time on Sunday. The first one was very short and going on about a weekend away and she was very tired, he checked the time it was sent and it showed she had sent it at 12:37am on Sunday night Perth time, "well that explains the shortness of the message " he says out loud. He opens the next one sent at 9:30am on Monday her time hoping for a longer one but wondering why she is texting him when she is in the middle of a class.

**Finn,**

**I can't cope with the separation any more**

**I think we should take some time apart to really think about what or who we want**

**Please don't call back I need to focus on my studies**

**Maybe when I get home we can have a long talk**

**Take care**

**Rachel Berry**

Finn had to read the message a dozen times before it registered in his mind what had happened, how could they go from being so in love and looking forward to being together again in four months to being basically split up via a fucking text message in the space of 24 hours? He wasn't going to believe it he had to talk to Rachel because he knew what they shared was stronger than this but how? If she won't let him call her, he needed to figure out what to do.

When Rachel opened her e-mail the next day Perth time and excitedly opens the video attachment to watch her man, little did she know of the contents and when it came to the last few minutes and she saw Finn kissing someone that obviously wasn't her because Rachel Berry has never worn a McKinley High cheerleaders uniform and she is most certainly not a blonde skank bitch. All she could do is burst into angry tears and throw her team Finn shirt into the trashcan. She collapsed in a miserable heap on her bed, and fell asleep exhausted from her crying, but when she woke up hours later she was clutching her team Finn shirt in her hands and swore to get to the bottom of this mess, she knew with all her heart that Finn wouldn't cheat on her and especially with the blonde bitch

_Percy looked at the scene through his soulascope and felt deeply saddened by what he saw, and as he wiped away a tear from his aged face he swore that if Ruben's plan comes into total reality and these two perfect soul mates, are kept apart for an extended time he was personally going to kick his assistant off the edge of the world and not care if he breaks his foot, he would gladly suffer with the pain if it meant Ruben, the stupid, insensitive fool was gone from his sight forever. _

**A/N: **_**Please, Please, Please, **_**don't hate on me, for doing this to Finchel, but review anyway and tell me what you think Rachel and Finn will do? Can they get through and come out stronger at the other end? (Remember finchel is my OTP 100+% and won't have them apart for too long, trust me) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter -7-**

**A/N: I hope you guys are still reading after the very long last chapter and I thank those of you who were kind enough to review, but I promise things will look up for our Finchel I wouldn't dream of breaking them up, and please believe me they won't be, but what they have to deal with is a necessary to prove to all the Quinn's and Brody's in the world that NOTHING can get in their way because they are tethered soul mates. But that's enough from me, please enjoy**

**cab4five**

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Finn knows deep down that _his_ Rach would never send him a message like the one he received on Monday, especially after their conversation over skype just before his game Friday night. He grabbed his cell and composed a message, checking the time he figured it was late night in Perth,

**Rach, I know you said not to call you, **

**But I don't understand baby, what has happened to make you not want to talk to me?**

**If I've done something dumb and upset you please tell me and I will fix it,**

**But I don't want us to break up, I love you babe so much**

**Please, please just talk to me baby or even 1 of the others **

**This just hurts so much.**

**3 U 4ever**

**Your finny :( xxxx**

Finn hadn't had any response from Rachel, but kept trying to call and text, he logged on to skype at random times during the night as well hoping she was online. None of their friends had heard from her either as all their texts had gone unanswered. It seemed as though she was blacklisting everyone. He was starting to worry, and very close to just jumping on the next plane leaving for Australia, so he can find out what is wrong with his girl. His next step is to call her dads, he decides if he hasn't heard from her by Thursday (which will be Wednesday his time), he is calling her dad, and he is not going to care what time of the night it is.

**XXXXX**

Rachel is searching everywhere for her cell it was in her locker on Monday morning, it's now Wednesday afternoon and still no sign of it, she spent ages on Monday searching at home and emptying her school bag, thinking it might have fallen through the lining or something, finding no trace of it, so she comes to the only logical conclusion she can, that it has been stolen from her locker, though her I-pod was still in the same place on the top shelf, she hasn't told anyone her combination. An angry huff leaving her lips at the utter incredulity that her cell would be of any interest to her Australian school mates, has her spinning on her heel after she slams her locker shut with a loud clang gaining the attention of the other kids in the hallway, as she makes her way to the front office to report it.

"Good afternoon, my name is Rachel Berry and I'd like make a missing personal belongings report please, my cell phone has been taken from my locker."

"Of course Rachel, the office lady wheels her chair from her desk over to a bookshelf and pulls down a lever arch file with the words LOST PROPERTY REPORTS, along the spine. She takes a stapled sheaf of papers from a plastic sleeve, and as she hands it to Rachel says in a bored tone "Fill these papers out and we will see what we can do."

"Oh… ok then, thankyou for your assistance" Rachel takes a pen out of her bag and fills in the required questions, not really expecting to find her phone, but hoping just the same.

**XXXXX**

A phone message is received in Lima Ohio, about 11pm that night and is opened to reveal the words

**Hey **

**Have cell and sent breakup message and got photo like you said, wats next step?**

**Not having any luck date wise, 3's him 2 much 2 b tempted.**

**Ttyl **

A couple of minutes later during a sleep inducing video presentation of DNA double helix structure, the vibrating of a black cell phone is felt and the owner, thankful he chose a desk at the back of the class, covertly pulls his phone from his trouser pocket and opens it to read

**Well just think of something to put her in compromising situation then**

**Tho he is totally not playing along either**

**But I have idea, answer texts, be negative and make it seem like she doesn't care **

**Get heavy with PDA and make sure you get pictures**

**If you have to use FORCE to get point across do it! **

**Ttys **

**XXXXX**

When Rachel gets home that afternoon, and tells her daddy about her phone going missing, and once he calms down after threatening to call the principal about tighter security measures to protect students personal belongings, he offers to take her out to buy a new one but can it wait till Saturday as he is pretty involved in an important business dealing for a client back home, and needs to be at home to take the video conference meeting. Rachel nods and says sadly.

"Ok thanks, but I needed to ask you something Daddy, have you got a few minutes to spare?"

"Ok course darling what ever is the matter you've been looking sad ever since the weekend, I know you are missing Finn and your friends back home but we should be home by July, which I think is also when your term finishes, so you will be able to start in September, back at McKinley for the beginning of your junior year. Papa's bosses are very pleased with the new office and have hired a couple of exceptional and highly recommended Australian lawyers' to take over the reins.

"That's great news Daddy, she says her showing her happiness in a wide smile, but it is not reflected in her eyes."

"Baby girl is there anything I can do to help you?

"Well… you know how Finn was playing in the championship game on Friday night…"

Hiram nods and smiles, "yes I was very proud to hear he had taken his team to the championship, they won you said and Finn was awarded the MVP, yes?"

Another nod and proud smile from his daughter "Yes Mercedes sent me a quick text to let me know", before her face dropped again

"Maybe it would be better if I showed you, hang on I'll get my laptop."

Rachel jumps up and runs into her room returning a few minutes later with her pink laptop, and places it on Hiram's desk infront of them and logs on to her e-mail account, while they wait a couple of minutes for the video to load . Rachel has so many thoughts rumbling around in her head, that she is finding it very hard to make sense of any of them. She presses play and turns up the sound, not that it makes much difference as all that can be heard is obscenities' and the kids all yelling over the top of each other. But as Hiram and Rachel watch the titans play a good clean game amid the very obvious dirty play from the other team in their green and white striped uniforms, Rachel's eyes are solely focused on Finn, and as always her thoughts turn lustful as she watches him in his tight white lycra pants, that show his cute butt and other parts of his anatomy off to perfection, winding his strong arm back to throw the ball to the end zone for the winning goal. She notices for the first time the ecstatic look on his face, as his team mates gather around slapping high 5's to each other and giving Finn an excited slap on the back. But because she knows him so well she can see, the look of sadness underneath, the cheerful exterior, as he looks up towards the stands with his hand over his heart, and she knows he is looking for her.

She starts to cry at the sight of her big strong man looking like a lost little boy because she wasn't there to watch and support him, and the belief that he did nothing with the blonde is cemented in her brain. When the video gets to the part with the trophy presentations and Finn's MVP award, her manner changes to one of anger and she folds her tiny hands into tight fists as the cheerleader jumps up and grabs Finn in a stranglehold then presses her mouth against his and runs her hand over his junk. A loud gasp from Hiram has Rachel reaching for his arm and pressing her face into his shoulder not really wanting to see the rest, but knows she owes it to him to get to the bottom of this mess.

"That bitch!"

"Oh, when I get my hands on her skanky blonde neck…"

"Daddy, rewind it and play it frame by frame, because if it is what I think it is, Finn has been set up."

"What! What do you mean sweetheart?"

Hiram does as asked, and as she focus's closely, Rachel's heart is pounding in her chest, her rage ready to explode in a dangerous frenzy at the other girl for repeatedly trying to come on to Finn. As Rachel and Hiram watch the video again in slow motion it is clear that Finn wanted no part of the kiss that the cheerleader bitch was trying to force upon him, you could see his eyes and mouth were tightly clamped shut and his hands were pushing her away aggressively, until she landed on her butt on the stage. Finn is then seen storming off, with Sam running to catch up with him trying to calm him down.

"Oh Daddy, why is she doing this? Finny doesn't want anything to do with her."

"I don't know darling but I think you need to talk to him ASAP and let him know that you trust him and that what ever this evil witch is up to won't work. Here use my cell and if there's anything I can do to help then please let me know, now go on and call your boy, though it will be very early in the morning back home."

"I don't care I have to talk to him now! Thankyou Daddy."

"Of course pumpkin, I know how much that boy loves you and I'm positive he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise your relationship."

Rachel presses a big sloppy kiss to Hiram's smooth cheek nearly knocking his glasses off his face in her exuberance, before collecting her laptop and the cell and racing off to her room. Sitting on her bed and dialling the number she knows by heart waiting impatiently for the other end to answer.

After what seems like hours a groggy voice answers that makes Rachel start to cry "Mr Berry? Is everything ok sir, Is Rach ok?"

"Finny…"

"Rach? Oh baby what is going on…I got your text on Monday an…." He can't say anything else due to his own voice getting stuck in his throat, and the fact he is only half awake.

"OH Finny I know you didn't…, but then Daddy and I w-watched again in slow … an… I-I'm so sorry I wanted to talk but I was so tired."

Fully awake now at the scared tone of her voice "Rachel, calm down and talk to me baby, can you log on to skype? I want to see your beautiful face; I'm turning on my computer now ok?"

"Ok Baby" and without hanging up the phone she jumps off her bed to grab her laptop off her desk and then settles herself back on her mound of pillows, bursting into loud sobs when her boyfriend's dimpled face shows it's self on her screen.

"Hi" she says softly, a wobbly smile on her face and her big brown eyes threatening to expel more tears, as she puts her hand on the screen, the second he does the same

"Hi yourself beautiful, I've missed you. Rach, baby, please tell me you didn't mean what you said about not wanting to be with me anymore and …"

"Finny I never said that what are you talking about?"

"You sent me a text on Monday, sayin…, hold on a sec, I'll read it to you" he opens his message inbox and reads her the message

"_Finn_, _I can't cope with the separation any more_

_I think we should take some time apart to really think about what or who we want_

_Please don't call back I need to focus on my studies_

_Maybe when I get home we can have a long talk_

_Take care_

_Rachel Berry"_

"Oh baby I'm sorry but I never would say that, but hang on what time did you say it was sent?"

"Um 9:30, Monday morning your time"

"Finn I was in Math class, I didn't have my cell it was in my locker, and when I was packing my books to go home that afternoon I couldn't find it, I wanted to tell you more about my weekend away with my Dads'. Then I watched the video Kurt sent me of the game, and saw that blonde bitch all over you, kissing and grabbing your junk. I was heartbroken and so very angry." At this she starts to cry again "I thought _you_ didn't love _me_ anymore."

"What! No baby never, I only love you I pushed her away so hard she landed on her butt on the stage but I kept my mouth shut I promise Rach, I would never cheat on you ever."

"Finn why is she doing this and if that's not bad enough …," she takes a deep breath and sniffs away her tears. "There a guy here called Brody Weston, he's from Ohio too, Columbus or Toledo I think he said, he's here on an exchange program, and is in the 12th grade, he has to go back home in October when the other 12th graders graduate. He seemed nice enough to begin with when the Principal asked him to show me around on my first day. Being as he is American too, she thought it might help me integrate and make me feel less homesick I guess."

In a sad sort of voice Finn asks "Baby has he tried something or have you…?"

A sharp sob through the computer screen sends a jolt straight to Finn's heart,

"Do you honestly think I'd do anything like that Finn? That was why I was so upset after watching that skank with her grubby paws all over you, I thought that maybe you were tired of a long distance relationship and didn't want me anymore." Finn wishes more than anything he could climb through cyberspace and cuddle his girl to take away the hurt he could see in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Baby I'm sorry for being a jerk, but I tried calling and texting you and you wouldn't answer but now that you've explained the reason why I think there has just been a big misunderstanding, you know I only love you."

"_And I will only ever love you_ FINN HUDSON! But this Brody is always trying to get me to date him, and saying things like why I should be lonely in a new country. Then on Monday the minute I got to school, he just randomly picked me up in a tight hug and pressed his face into my neck saying he had feelings for me, and that you had most likely been 'playing away' but baby what are we going to do about these two then, huh?"

"I'm not sure besides slapping her in the middle of the quad, which you know I'd never do to any girl, I guess the only thing is to just keep ignoring her and hope the next few months speed by." He shrugs and presses his hand onto the screen. Rachel presses hers against his and bites her bottom lip to stop it from wobbling.

"I guess you're right baby, but I still don't like the idea of you being molested, please try to always be with Kurt or Sam so she can't catch you alone. You know, I wouldn't put it past her to be stirring and trying to make trouble between us on purpose. Oooh I can't wait to get home and give her a piece of my mind… Oooh did I tell you baby we should be home by the end of July, which is when term finishes for winter break here but maybe we should just keep it a secret for now and surprise everyone else?"

"Yeah that sounds good but you have to promise to be safe too I don't like the idea of this Brody creep sniffing around you and making a move, can you spend more time with your new girl- friends? Do you have any idea who might have got your phone?"

"Well if you received a message sent from my cell at 9:30am, and I know it wasn't me, maybe you should keep sending messages but maybe we can make up some code words or questions and answers or something that only we know of and try to trick this jerk into giving themselves up, but the only one I can think of would be Brody , cause every time I turn him down, he keeps on about you cheating on me and maybe I should just forget about you, but I tell him that I only love you and am not interested in anything but a platonic friendship, so maybe he thought if I couldn't talk to you I'd forget you. Plus I'm pretty sure he knows my locker combination, as he was with me the first day."

"Ok good idea baby so until you get a new phone we can talk on skype, or e-mail, I'll think up some things to say and you keep an eye on this creeper dude maybe we can record conversations', do you think we should let Kurt, Tina and Cedes know what we think is going on, just in case, they overhear something?"

"Yes, I don't know if the trouble we are both having with unwanted suitors is just a coincidence, though I'm pretty sure it has to be, or if there is some evil power trying to break us up for their own fun or what, but I know I love you and only you and I trust you completely."

"And I trust you as well and you know you are my one true love baby and I can't wait to hold you in my arms again." Finn pauses to yawn widely, making Rach giggle

"I'm sorry for waking you up baby but I'm glad we sorted this out, now I'll let you go back to sleep, and think of things to say in messages to 'fake Rach'. Let me know what you've said. So I can see what his reaction is"

"Will do baby I love you good night." He presses his fingers to his lips then onto the screen just as Rachel does the same.

"Good night Finny I love you too so very much, sleep tight baby I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Can't wait" he whispers

And as the screen goes black, Finn's smile falls and he crawls into his bed trying to get his mind to calm down and focus on a plan of attack.

Finn spent quite a lot of time over the next day or so planning out messages to send to _'Rachel'_ and after talking to her briefly via skype on Thursday night Lima time, they agreed with the texts he would send , making them sound as though he was gradually giving up on their relationship. So just before he went to bed that night he sent the first one, knowing that who ever had her phone, would get the notification about midday on Friday in Perth.

**Rach please talk to me, **

**Or at least give me a chance to have a say, this is about me 2 u know,**

**I know it is hard to keep our relationship strong, when u r halfway across the world.**

**But I think what we have is worth saving; please tell me you feel the same.**

** I love you baby so much, please give me something to hold on 2**

**Finn :(**

The fact he had hardly any sleep the night before, made Finn try and stay in bed a bit longer but when his mom came in and started to shake him and after 5 minutes of grunts and groans threatened to throw a bucket of water over him. But once she took in his red rimmed eyes and sad look, she sat on the bed next to her son, rubbing his arm and asked what was wrong (well beside the missing Rachel part). Finn looked at his clock on the night stand and saw that he had time to have a talk with his mom and maybe get another opinion about what to do.

"Well you know that since Rach has been in Perth, that girl Quinn Fabray at school has been sending me notes in my locker and posting things on her facebook pages that we are very close to becoming a couple. She is just telling lies and generally making my life at school uncomfortable."

Carole nods her head knowing how much Finn is missing his girlfriend and is doing all he can to just get on with his life and hope the next few months go by quickly, he certainly doesn't need some brazen, lying hussy spreading stories and upsetting him.

"Has she done something more, baby besides that cheap display at the game last week?

"Well that's just the thing Mom, Rach is having problems with some guy at her school and her phone was taken from her locker on Monday, and then she wouldn't talk to me and the text she sent me saying we should break up…"

"What! Oh baby I'm sorry no wonder you've been so down in the dumps…" she looks at Finn who is smiling and shaking his head.

"Mom it's ok we're not broken up and the reason she wouldn't talk to me was because she had her phone stolen from her locker at school on Monday and then she watched the video of the game Kurt sent , only to see the way that girl was all over me, but to cut a long story short, it was all just a big misunderstanding, we think this guy Brody Weston, who is trying to move in on her took her phone so she can't talk to me, 'cause every time she turns him down she tells him how much she loves me." His face goes all dreamy at the thought of his tiny girl standing up to freakin' creepers and defending their relationship.

"OH Finn I hope she is safe at that school what do her Dads say about all this nonsense?"

"Well it was her Daddy that watched the game on slow motion with her and told her that she needed to talk to me and gave her his cell, so after a long talk the other night we knew the other wasn't cheating and figured out a sort of plan to try and catch this jerk out, Rach thinks it was this Brody character that took her cell 'cause he was the one to show her about her new school and who knows her locker combination. Just 'cause he's from the US, the school thought it might be good to help her settle in or something. He is due back to his home in Columbus or Toledo in October. So Rach said it was a good idea to keep sending texts to her phone begging her to talk to me about our 'breakup' and after a little while pretend I've given up, but we are setting a trap for him we don't know if Rach's problems are connected with mine, but it just seems to much of a coincidence that we are both having trouble with others the minute we are apart. Aw shoot, look at the time sorry Mom I've got to get ready but first let me just check my cell in case 'Rach' answered" he does air quotes on the word Rach.

"YES just as I thought, Mom read this, in answer to the message I sent" Finn opens the sent messages and as Carole reads it her eyes go a little misty, once she has finished she hands it back and Finn then opens the reply and hands it back but this time her face gets an angry look

**Flinn stop! I told u b4, why i think you shd go out with other girls**

**a hot blonde cheerleader wod be better 4 u than me**

**btw I like a guy here now**

"There is no way that is my Rach, she never writes texts like that, and she is always using full words and punctuation and stuff, and there is noway she'd spell my name wrong."

"Oh Finny I know how much that little girl loves you so I guess all you can do is have faith and stay strong and when you catch these evil kids out I hope they get what they deserve, you know I probably wouldn't even ground you if your fist happened to slip on this guys face. Now mister get up I've left your breakfast in the warmer, Oh remember Burt and Kurt are coming over for dinner tonight, and you know Burt does a lot of business in both Columbus and Toledo I wonder if he has heard of… what did you say that boys name is Watson?"

"Weston, Mom, Brody Weston, he is 17 or 18 and has been in Australia on a student exchange program for a year, I'll check on face book when I get home and ask Rach to send a photo if she can so I'll know who to punch if I ever see his slimy face in person."

30 minutes later while he is scarfing down his pancakes and bacon at the kitchen table, he digs his cell from his pocket to send a reply to the one he received from '_fake- Rachel'_

**WTF, geez Rachel it didn't take u long to replace me did it,**

**Is he bigger than me? **

**Tho I bet he can't turn u on like I can when I kiss THAT spot on your shoulder **

**Well I hope your happy knowing how much you've hurt me, but**

**You and I both know how this thing ends. I don't know how, or when, and I don't care where you're living or what dope you're shacked up with.**

**You're my girlfriend. We are endgame. I know that and you know that.**

**FH**

Finn was in the middle of Spanish class later that day when his cell beeped with a new message from _'fake- Rach' _

**it just happened with him like fireworks**

'**n when he found that special turn spot it was magic and things moved real quik**

**He is fantastic iykwim and a dream come true ;) **

**We had some gd times Flinn but u have 2 stop this rite now **

**I wanna b with him **

**RB**

That night during their regular skype session, Finn read aloud the texts he sent to her stolen cell and also the replies. "Babe I'm not happy one little bit with this freakin' jerk anyplace near you and if he tries to kiss you anywhere you have to tell me so when I see him I can kick his fucking, lying creeper ass. Do you think you can get a photo of him or some info about his home town, Burt knows a lot of people in both Toledo and Columbus, and is going to ask around a bit "

"Finn Hudson! watch your language, but you don't have to worry baby he is not going to touch me, but if he tries to kiss or do anything else he will be sorry, I'm still going to play hard to get and refuse his advances, but just keep sending sad texts maybe get a bit angry or pretend to be drunk and send some , but of course I'll send you a photo I'll get Melinda, Ursula and Ashlin, on board with my plan as they can't stand him either, because he pounced on them the minute he arrived and when they turned him down he got nasty, and there is also a rumour going around that he '_helps_' out some of the other kids Mothers for a fee, when their Dads are away and is very _'friendly'_ with his host Mother." But I promise baby everything will sort it's self out and there is only a few months till I'm home, but he will still be here so we will see how well his plan or what ever it is will work."

"Ok baby girl I'll trust your judgement on this, I know we are solid and ….it's just I miss you is all and can't wait to kiss you and hear your heart beat when I hold you… and maybe try that thing we did when your Dads were in New York again 'cause that was really good… But I don't understand why they are doing this to us Rach we are good kids, and deserve to be happy, I'm just not me without you baby and I wish on the stars every night for you to be home and in my arms..."

"I know Finny I feel the same way honey, and we will be finchel again soon, and btw I want to do that 'thing' again as well maybe even more 'stuff'."

What should I do about Q tho? She is being real clingy and carrying on like we are best friends and is always going on about how, when we are a couple we could rule the school and be a shoe in for prom king and queen next year."

Through her tears Rachel tries to speak, after a few minutes she takes a deep breath, and says softly "Oh baby please just keep being strong and not let her get to you, I guess all you can do is play along and let her think she has won, though why she is putting so much energy into worrying about a school dance is beyond me. But I need to go to bed now, baby as it is very late, I love you Finn Hudson and I know wherever you are I'm home, so just keep being careful and know I believe in and trust you implicitly, and that what ever these two sad people are trying to do will never get in-between Finchel because we have been tethered from that day in 1st grade. I love you baby, I'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Have a good day bye."

"Ok baby sleep tight, I love you, stay safe."

At school a couple of days after the long discussion with his girl, Finn is having his own problems trying to come up with ideas (aside from punching her in the mouth) for fighting off the rabid advances of the one person in the world he wanted nothing to do with. But knew he had to play along and try to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on. He was sitting on a low bench in a secluded corner of the quadrangle that is near the music/ drama wing (thinking that if anyone finds him, it means they are intentionally looking for him) with his back against the brick wall and his arms resting on his bent knees, looking at the dozens of photo's of Rach on his cell, when from his peripheral view he sees the object of his nightmares heading his way, he switched the phones record button on and put his head on his arms hiding his phone underneath his arm.

A sultry "Hi Finn" followed by a lingering touch to his bare forearm, causes him to shudder (with loathing) and lift his head up from his knees sighing deeply and looking deflated and heart broken.

"How are you? I hardly see you these days, I've been looking all over this school for you and now I've found you, we can have some quiet time just talking about things and what our plans are for next year, you know junior year is pretty important… what with prom and all I think we would make perfect prom royalty…"

"Oh hey Quinn, yeah um… I'm ok I guess, just trying to get over … but you don't want to hear about my problems… " he feels her move her body closer to him pressing her tight, cheerio uniform, encased breasts against his arm, before rubbing her hand sensuously over his bicep, squeezing it a little before sliding it down the length of his arm and trying to hold his hand, he pulls it away to rub the back of his neck and shuffles his large body along the wall a bit. He smiles internally at the displeased look on her face when he pulls away.

"I know I haven't always shown it in the right way Finn, but I've always had feelings for you, _deep ones_ and I know you are lonely, so I was hoping you would let me take your mind off the _ugly, annoying_ _little things, _which are obviously upsetting you." (Finn takes the words little things to mean Rachel and is boiling inside) "Maybe we should get together and have some fun, just you and me with no one else to worry about. What do you say hmm? " she asks teasingly fluttering her eyelashes, her green eyes shining playfully.

Finn sends her a shocked look "Gee Quinn I er… don't think that is a good idea, 'cause…, I mean I'm pretty cut up over Rachel still and don't think that going out with a new girl is like, a good idea, and she will be back in a few months, and we can you know like, have a long talk and sort things out… so yeah… thanks for trying to help but I'm good."

A snarky change is noticeable in her voice and a cold glint appears in the green eyes that where only minutes ago shone with hope.

"WHAT, she broke up with you over a tex…, I mean she's not here Finny, and why should you be lonely and stuck here, while she is most probably playing around with some other guy in what ever outback place she is."

She changes her tone knowing she has put her foot in it.

"All I'm saying is why shouldn't you have some fun and spend some time with someone who understands how important being popular and attractive is, you know that's one of the deciding factors for prom court nomination, and I just know that if we joined forces we would take those crowns and my life would be perfect."

"I understand what you're saying Quinn and I appreciate the effort, but I'm not ready to date anyone else just yet maybe in a few months, if things don't work out with Rachel and when I've had time to think about things?"

"Yeah I suppose that will have to do, just don't take too long to make the _right_ decision Finn, because you know the two of us _together would be fantastic_ _if you know what I mean_ _and a dream come true_." She follows that sentence with a flirty wink, "You know when we kissed after you won the MVP,_ It was like fireworks_."

Something clicks in Finn's brain, he has heard (or read at any rate) those exact words in the exact same context sent from a certain gorgeous brunettes missing cell phone.

Finn jumps up, making her fall over due to the fact she was practically laying on top of him and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, his tone of voice noticeably angry,

"Finn what is wrong with you? Are you sick? Maybe I should take you home and put you to bed."

"NO! What? No I'm fine, I said I have lots to think about Quinn, and why are you going on about prom it's a whole fucking year away, we haven't even finished sophomore year yet… I've got to go, got some things to do… so yeah I'll see you, maybe…." And as he storms off at speed around the corner, the blonde slaps her hand against the wall cursing out loud,

"Oh for fucks sake, how dumb is that guy? Finn Hudson is the only guy in this dump who is popular enough to get me to the top and that freakin' prom crown, I can't understand what that ugly, weird little hobbit troll, has got over him, but it won't stop me, and if Brody has to fucking force her to sleep with him to get them apart then so be it."

Little did she know every word was captured by Finn's cell, from where he was hiding around the corner, fury burning through his body at the words he had just overheard. He storms off towards the gym thankful that it was a double class because he needed to punch something and the punching bag was his only option, without getting into trouble. But just as Finn walks into the change room he sees Noah Puckerman leaning against his locker talking to a couple of his jerk friends smirking at the look of rage on the quarterback face.

"What's the matter Hudson, can't find any Berry flavoured hobbit replacements, in the blow up doll section down at the sex store to get your load off with? Tho' I reckon they'd have more fuckin' life in 'em than the midget queen of the cock-teaser prude parade"

Collective ooooh's and loud taunting laughter from the others has Finn barrelling across the room at the speed of light and before Puck has a chance to figure out what the hell is happening. Finn's right fist is in his face, sending him crashing to the floor in a bloody puddle, most likely with a broken nose. The other guys shut their mouth real quick and scatter with fear at the eruption of rage from the normally easy going quarterback.

His voice as cold and hard as steel and his body buzzing with adrenalin, Finn reaches out and grabs the other boy by his t-shirt, hauling him to his feet and bringing their faces close, he growls out.

"Don't you ever fucking say shit like that again about my girlfriend where I can hear you Puckerman, or you will get more of the fucking same, you deserve it for all the fucking shit you have done to my girl over the years. You know nothing about her or our relationship, so just shut the fuck up and maybe if you tried growing up and stop being such a fucking tough-badass wannabe, all the time you could be happy instead of putting everyone who is, down all the fucking time." Then in a whisper that only Puck could hear, "or maybe your bad-ass buddies would like to hear a story, about how you cried for your Momma the first day of school, Noah."

After pushing Puck's stunned body back to the floor, he spins on his heel grabbing his bag from where he dropped it and as he passed coach Beiste in the hallway he stopped and said he wasn't feeling good and was going home.

"Sure thing QB, take the weekend to sort them thoughts out, oh and Hudson, I didn't see or hear nuthin' that just went on in there ya understand? But I will admit, that he's had it commin for ages"

Finn sends her a half hearted side smile and just nods his head "Thanks coach, see ya Monday."

Coach Beiste nods at him and makes her way into the locker room and sees Puck still sprawled in a dazed heap at the foot of a bank of lockers his face covered in blood, and already starting to change colour. Inside she is cheering on her QB, and knows fighting is a last resort for the gentle giant, however she is well aware of the razzing Finn receives from Puck and a few others, simply because he won't follow the herd mentality and be an ass, and has found a girl who loves him for everything he is and isn't afraid to show it.

"Alright you lot, the shows over ladies, Johnson get a towel to stop that mess and take Puckerman to the nurse, Adams get a mop and clean this mess of my locker room floor, the rest of you get about your own business or run 20 minutes of wind sprints in full kit, and any bitchin' from you girls and it'll be an hour so go get moving."

Azimio whinges like a little kid as he stares their well solidly coach in the face "But Coach, Hudson made the fuckin' mess why can't he clean this shit up? Oh man, I'm gonna puke."

"Adams, if you want to waste time nit- pickin', then take it up with your buddy Puckerman, who made it by bleedin' all over the place like a stuck hog on butcherin' day , and btw I am captain of the U.S.S. Kick Ass, not the U.S.S. Back Talk, so just get ya lazy butt behind that damn mop, and stop ya yappin _before_ I make ya do it with a Q-tip."

As soon as Finn practically kicks open the door of his bedroom, and throws his backpack in the corner, kicks off his sneakers he logs on to his skype hoping Rach is online, cursing when he notices the time on his computer clock. He stays logged on, and finally noticing the blood on his hands decides to have a shower. Hoping the warm water will soothe his mind, and relax the tension running like an electric current, around his whole body. He has been on edge since his 'conversation' with the bitchy blonde, and the 'talk' he had with Puckerman, though by the time the hot water has run out his mind is again filled with angry thoughts, he needs to talk to his Rach and tell her what he has found out. When he sees his loves beautiful face on screen later, he can't help but start to cry, which of course makes Rachel worry and a myriad of questions tumble at warp speed from her lips.

"Baby what ever is the matter?"

"R-Rach I know what they … she said that… Rachel, please promise me you will never be alone with that Brody creep, he is Fabray's partner in this freaking plan to get the damn prom crown next year, 'm not sure how they know each other but the sooner you are home and in my arms so I can protect you the better."

"Finny what do you know, what happened baby?"

"Just listen to this babe." As Finn replays the 'talk ' he had that afternoon, a series of sharp gasps and cuss words escape Rachel's lips, he notices her little hands curled into tight fists resting on the desk infront of her.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Now that Finn and Rachel are aware of the plan that Quinn Fabray and Brody Weston, have put in place all for a fucking prom queen crown at a school dance, they have the advantage as the other two don't know that Finchel know. They now just have to come up with a plan of their own to catch the others at their own game. The opportunity presents itself in the form of an invitation to Sam's birthday party. Mercedes had overheard Quinn one day in the bathroom talking on the phone. she had recorded the call, it was lucky Sam, Klaine and Artie were there as well because Mercedes was a little afraid Finn would , not caring about Quinn being a girl just punch her lights out, but she put a calming hand on his arm and said.

"Finn calm down and leave the blonde bitch to us girls, I know Rachel doesn't want us to lower ourselves to that skanks level, but what, our littlest diva don't know wont hurt her will it? Now just listen to what that witch is planning"

"_Hi cousin, have you got into the hobbits pants yet?" _pause_ "well you will have to try harder Brody" _a pause while she listens_, Well just do something because there is only a few months till she is supposed to get back to Lima and I want Hudson in the palm of my hand to start off my junior year and prom campaign. Not keep thinking he can get her back, you should stop with the text messages now" _pause_ " WHAT, I know prom isn't till May you dummy, but if he believes I really want to be with him and that his pet troll is done with him, I'll have plenty of time to get to the top of the popularity heap and stay there." _pause_ "Anyway I'm planning on giving him a couple of my moms extra strength sleeping pills in a soda at a lame ass birthday party for one of the other loser ball players. " _Another pause "_yes I know but I will make sure that happens, now I have to go I'll talk to soon, bye " _

"I can't believe two people could go to such lengths just for a plastic kid's toy, my god I will end her."

"If I ever set sight of that creepy douche bag Weston, he will wish he never heard the name Fabray."

"He is her cousin? My god, what a family"

"Rach said there was a rumour going around her school that he _'helps'_ a few other kids Moms with _'stuff' _for money while their Dads are away, and also that he is sleeping with his host mother"

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

The night of Sam's party arrives about 6 weeks before Rachel's return.

Finn Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Tina all meet outside Sam's house and decide to stick together, all aware of Quinn's plan to drug Finn, after being admitted by the birthday boy and exchanging greetings and gifts(Finn's was a t-shirt with a picture of an electric guitar wearing a pair of headphones) the group mingle stopping every few feet in the crowded room to talk to their other friends, there is no sign of Quinn as yet but the night is young, they do see Puckerman slinking around the edge of the crowd though obviously not game to get too close to Finn.

He might act like a bad-ass but having Finn completely lose his cool over a few words about his woman, secretly scared Puck. So he just spent the night sipping his contraband booze and trying to get close to Quinn (he's had feelings for the blonde with the sharp wit and attitude to match since he first became aware of girls in the 8th grade) she on the other hand seems determined to get with Finn, even though Patches the blind dude in the park could see he isn't interested. Puck can sort of see what the QB's attraction for Berry is, she is sneaky hot and super fuckable and even though she is a midget her toned legs go on for miles.

About midnight quite a few of the party goers are pretty well drunk and swapping spit with a different person every 15 minutes or so. Finn has grabbed a bottle of soda from an ice box and takes a few mouthfuls before putting it down making sure the label is facing a certain way on the counter top saying rather loudly to Kurt and Blaine who are dancing a couple of feet away that he was going to the bathroom, sending them a knowing look as he spies the blond near by.

When Finn comes back he takes a look and notices his bottle has been moved and after sending the boys a questioning look, and receiving a nod of confirmation, Finn grabs his drink and wanders off to the back deck where a few other kids are hanging out, and surreptitiously tips the drink into the garden and the bottle in the trashcan and quickly goes back indoors grabbing another one from the icebox in the laundry room, before joining Kurt and Blaine on the sofa and making small talk. after 10 minutes or so, his speech starting to slur and yawning every few minutes he sleepily waves the guys goodnight as he makes him self comfy on the sofa, and pretending to fall asleep, '_waking up'_ a while later, a mop of blonde hair resting against his chest and a half naked body pressed against him. He wriggles out of the girls hold and leaves her there. The last time he saw her was about 1am and she was well on her way to being drunk and hanging all over Puckerman.

_Percy is cheering on Finchel from his office as he knew the bond the two had formed, way back in the first grade would be strong enough to get them through, and as for this Quinn girl and the Weston boy, they deserve all the repercussions that their doomed to fail, dastardly scheme will eventually bring to the surface, and he doesn't think it could happen to 'nicer' people. Hewonders if maybe he could put his damn assistant in the same boat and send them all 'down the river with out a paddle.' _

**A/N: Please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**cab4five**

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8-**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads even if you don't review, though please do as I'd love the feedback. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying my story. I still have no ownership of glee only the plot and OC's, all mistakes are mine as well.**

**Thankyou to all my lovely fan fiction friends who sent me birthday wishes, I had a lovely day with my family and indulged with a glass or two (oh heck who was really counting!) of wine.**

**Please enjoy Chapter 8 and leave a review if you can, they make my day. **

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

A month after Sam's birthday party, Quinn finds out she is pregnant, and tries to make Finn take responsibility, by confronting him in the hallway on Thursday the last day of school as he is standing at his locker sorting his books frowning at the American history book in his hand, mumbling, "I didn't even know I was taking history"

"Finn I need to talk to you" he turns his head at the sound of the voice

"What do you want? I've already told you I need tim…"

"SLAP" the sound echoes in the hall, as she glares at the tall boy infront of her and she shakes her hand stinging from the force of the slap she just landed on his cheek.

"FUCK!" what the hell is wrong with you Fabray." he rubs his cheek and steps out of her reach in case she tries to slap him again

"I'm pregnant and it's yours"

"WHAT, but we …" he stands there trying to comprehend how a person could flat out lie about something as important as a baby, and expect to be taken seriously.

"Don't be an idiot Finn you know we did it at that party last month, you'd better get your pea brain sorted and forget about '_ANYONE_' else because you will have to take responsibility for paying for doctors bills and stuff."

"Er yeah… well I have to… go … I'll um... yeah later." And with that Finn slams his locker shut and speed walks in the opposite direction, heading straight for the bathroom and after checking he is alone, digs his cell from his pocket and fumbling a little trying to organise his large fingers over the little keys due to his raging temper, sends a text to Rach. Knowing it would be night time he wanted to speak to her but would have to wait. He decides to skip class (well aware if Rach knew he was skipping he be in for a lecture) but it was the last day of term so who gives a shit anyway. They hadn't been able to skype for the last couple few days 'cause Rach said she didn't have access to her laptop, so they'd only been able to communicate via texts and calls but as international call weren't that cheap they had to keep them to a minimum.

**Hey Baby, **

**At skool, 'n just found out Q is pregnant, 'n she is prtendng it is mine, **

**She slapped me across the face in hlway demanding I forget u and pay for dr's bills 'n stuff**

**not eva gonna happen babe, I am only yrs 4 eva **

**she said it happnd at Sam's bday**

**What shd we do now? **

**next 2 weks can't go quick enuff, then I can hold you **

'**n things will b ok**

**I m going home 'n skipping history, last day anyway **

**3 u xxxxx Finny**

Finn returned to his locker and emptied all his stuff unceremoniously into his back pack, thankful no one was hanging about the hallway and made his way to the double red doors that lead to the parking lot, realising quite a few other kids must have skipped today as well because the lot was half empty. His back pack gets thrown in the back seat and as he climbs in behind the steering wheel, his cell beeps from his pocket with a new message from who he knows is Rach, surprised that she was up so late. He digs in his pocket to see her smiling face on his screen with the little message envelope next to it, quickly opening it smiles at the extra exclamation points

**That Bitch!**

**Are you alright baby? Have you put ice on your face?**

**I know it isn't yours Finn, but don't worry honey everything is going to be ok.**

**You shouldn't be skipping baby but I understand. I will talk to you very soon **

**Love you too, always, xxxx Rach :*) **

He started his car and slowly drove out of the school grounds, for the short 10 minute drive to his new home that he and his mom now shared with Burt and Kurt Hummel. It surprised all concerned how fast his mom and Burt fell in love, and then become engaged 4 months ago, but he was really happy she had found someone who really cared about her and Burt was a cool dude. After the initial shock at first, of having to share his mom, the four of them settled into a comfortable arrangement and got along pretty much like any regular family. Though it royally pissed Finn off that Kurt was given so much shit still, for being gay and now that they lived together all the jerks at school were going about saying Finn and Kurt were '_doin it'_ , and they had better make sure Kurt was on top, or Finn would squish him. Kurt just ignored the nasty jibes, whereas Finn answered them with his fists and 3 days out of 5 went home from school with a sore hand, and needing the icepack Kurt always silently provided for him, just giving him a grateful smile and nod of thanks.

As he pulls into his driveway and grabs his bag he makes his way up stairs to his new bigger room, and thinks how much fun he and Rach could have on the queen sized bed Burt brought him after seeing the way he was hanging off the end and both sides of his old single one. His mind still on the petite brunette and a dreamy smile spread over his face, he opens his door and squeals like a little girl in surprise at the sight that greets him.

"Hi Baby"

"R-Rach? W-what are…? I –I mean how…, is everything ok, your Dads'…? Oh man, are you really here baby?"

Soft cute giggles from the centre of his bed have him bounding across the room tripping over his own feet in his haste to get close to his love and the cause of his very adult dreams that inevitably lead to the frequent need to wash his own sheets sometimes more than once a week.

"Yes baby I'm really here and I've missed you so very much, so can you just please kiss me Finn Hudson before my lips actually fall off, due to 6 months of neglect and withdrawal symptoms from not having any of your sweet kisses."

"Oh baby girl you don't know how happy I am to see you, and believe me mine feel the same."

And as he throws himself onto his bed making his tiny girlfriend bounce against the pillows, he immediately presses his lips against hers in a soft, long awaited passion filled kiss that conveys all the feelings they have been unable to express due to the constraints of time and distance. The instant their lips meet causes Rachel to cry, moaning into Finn's mouth and tightening her hold on his neck when he tries to pull away.

"Baby, are you ok, why are you crying did I hurt you?

His tiny girl shakes her head tears still running down her soft cheeks, and tilts her face to look at him "No Finny you didn't hurt me I-I'm just s-so happy to be in your arms again and feel your lips on mine, and your heartbeat, her hand has moved from his neck down his arm and is pressed over his chest feeling the strong beats, you know, I used to imagine this feeling when I was sad and lonely some nights to help me get to sleep, though it was worse on the nights when we skyped, I never want to be apart for that long again I just couldn't cope without the other half of my heart."

As soon as the last word leaves her lips she bursts into tears again, and at the sight of his beautiful girl with tears dripping off her chin and her big brown eyes red rimmed and puffy, is enough to make Finn start as well. And all he can do is sit up, scoop Rach into his lap and wrap his big strong arm around her and through his own emotional outburst whisper soothing words into her neck every now and then pausing to place little butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"There is no way I'm ever going to let you out of my sight again Rach so don't worry, like I've said before we are endgame and nothing can ever make me think otherwise."

"I know baby, it has been awful having that creep saying such things and harassing me to go out with him, then 3 days ago…, I had not long got home from the beach still in my swim suit, I was home alone and about to have a shower. When he turned up on the doorstep looking and smelling like he'd fallen into a vat at the brewery, spouting some bull about he'd had very intense feelings for me from the very first time we met and was ready to admit he loved me, and really wanted to show me how we could enjoy my last few months in Perth."

She pauses to press a kiss against his lips, and rub a tiny hand along his arm, as she can feel the tension coiling in his body, before reaching for the bottle of water on Finn's night stand and taking a long drink, before continuing.

"But when I told him for the millionth time I was not interested in him in that way, he forced his way through the door and grabbed me around the arms and said in a malicious voice that I _was_ going to want him and if he had to use force to make me see it then he would, and he kept on about you sleeping with his cousin Quinn and babies, then he said something about sleeping with his host mother, who thinks she might be pregnant, which she is finding hard to explain to her husband, who apparently had a vasectomy after their last kid was born 10 years ago. Furthermore he had to prove that by sexing I up he couldn't be blamed for his host mom getting pregnant as he would be gone soon, he said Quinn told him to do what ever was required to make you believe I was done with you so, you would be so upset. Then with all the caring attention she was showing you, you would fall for her. I was surprised he was able to manage any sort of coherent speech due to his level of intoxication, I'm also wondering what they thought would happen once I returned home."

Finn curses and holds her tighter cursing again when she winces and sucks in a breath when he presses on her arms.

"I didn't understand why he thought by forcing me to have intercourse, would exonerate him from the fact he'd obviously been having regular '_relations_' with his host Mom and if she was in actual fact pregnant he would still be responsible whether he was in Perth or America."

"Baby I'm sorry but please tell me, he didn't… you know go all the way…, 'cause if he hurt you I will find him and swear I'll kill him…" he lets out the breath he didn't even know he was holding when Rachel shakes her head and with her tiny hands cups his locked jaw rubbing her thumbs over his cheeks to soothe him, smiling when she feels him relax.

"Baby, please relax, he didn't get that far, he did leave nasty bruises on my arms and ripped my coverall off and nearly had my bikini top off, but I used the self defence skills we had learnt about in phys-ed at school and kneed him in the balls" she giggles at her own badassness. "He went down like a giant buckeye tree, luckily Daddy and Papa arrived home that minute and told him in a strongly worded and rather threatening tirade to leave and don't ever come near me again, for fear of going to jail for attempted rape."

"Can I see baby please."

"Finny, it's ok really they're just bruises and will fade soon."

"Rach please I hate the thought of that creep's slimy hands anywhere near you."

Rachel takes a deep breath, looks her boyfriend in the eyes and gingerly, with her right hand lifts the sleeve of her t-shirt up her left arm holding her breath as she watches Finn's face change from sadness that she had been hurt, to one of deep seated anger at the boy who squeezed her small arms so tightly, that the action left dark purple marks that clearly showed the imprints of his thick fingers in her tender honey coloured skin. With tears in his light brown eyes he bends his head to press gentle kisses over the marks on her left arm before repeating the his ministrations on her right one, then raises his head again, locking eyes and whispering.

"He will never get that close to you again baby I swear I will make both of them pay for hurting you and trying to get between us."

His lips mesh with hers and their tongues both ask for entry at the same time, which is automatically granted. Then proceed to massage each others while their lips create such a tight suction that neither can break it easily, when it comes time to take a much needed breath of air. With heaving chests, taking deep breaths trying to take in as air as possible Finn and Rachel take a few minutes to calm down.

"What is wrong with those two huh? She sleeps with some other prick and tries to pin the kid on me, to make me stay with her so she can win a freaking plastic crown and be on top at school. Then he sleeps with women old enough to be his damn mother and then tries to rape you"

"Finn everything is going to be ok now, I'm home and we have plenty of time to figure out how to deal with things, without the added pressure of seeing them at school everyday. And from what I understand they have both dug themselves into a hole without really hurting anyone but themselves, the only ones I feel sorry for are the poor innocent babies that will have no say, and have to deal with the consequences' of their mother's actions for the rest of their lives."

Finn just holds his girl close knowing what she has said is true and before long, the reunited soul mates have fallen asleep.

If anyone had bothered to study or record the sound of their heartbeats, they would have been amazed to note that the even though there were two separate individuals laying on that queen sized bed only one heart beat was discernable. The simple reason being is that when one has been reunited with their true soul mate their hearts again beat in an identical rhythm.

When Carole comes upstairs about 6:30pm to call Finn down for dinner, she lets out an excited squeal, effectively waking up her son and who she now recognises as his tiny brunette girlfriend dressed in just a tank top and pair of shorts.

"Rachel?" when did you get back darling? Oh it's so great to see… her hand then clamps over her mouth at the sight of the nasty marks on Rachel's arms. Oh darling what happened?

"Hi Mrs Hudson, it's good to see you as well, Finn told me about you and Mr Hummel, I'm very happy for you both." Rachel untangles herself from Finn's arms and makes her way across the room to hug his mom tightly. The older woman returns it just as tightly before urging the girl through to the bathroom where she insists on putting some of her magic natural cream that will help with the bruises and mumbles something about makeup to cover up. A little while later sitting around the dinning table the two Hummel's, two Hudson's and a Berry, were enjoying a very pleasant dinner and Rachel was catching her friends up to date, on her own families news and earlier than expected return.

"Where are you all staying Rachel? I know your house is still being rented out. Carole asks once she has swallowed a mouthful of spaghetti and meat sauce."

"Oh Um well we have a reservation for tonight at the Four seasons motel, until our house is ready, our ahead of schedule return to Lima was due to Papa's bosses , being very satisfied at the establishment of the new practice and the very experienced and highly recommended lawyers they had hand picked. And as both the new people were single and lived locally they were more than happy to put in extra time to continue with the plans and ideas Papa had put in place. So we got to come home early I mean it was all a bit rushed, Daddy told me on Monday afternoon, when I arrived home from school that we would be flying home on Thursday morning and well here we are we arrived in Lima about lunchtime and I called Kurt and asked if I could wait here for Finn, but I did ask him to keep it a secret and not let that blonde witch know until I'd had time to talk to him. I hope you don't mind me being here Mr Hummel but I wanted to surprise Finn."

Burt shakes his head "No of course not dear Kurt did let me know, just so I knew what was going on and I also spoke to your Dads' and offered them the basement guest room for the few weeks till your house is ready, they said they would be in later as they wanted to speak to the realtor and the storage company about organising the delivery time of your belongings." Burt notices the excited look on Finn's face and automatically knows what his soon to be stepson is thinking about. "And that doesn't mean Rachel will be sleeping in your room son, she can bunk in with Kurt or you boys can share and Rachel can have one of your rooms."

"Oh man…" Rachel smiles and rubs Finn's knee under the table at his disappointed look,

"I hope you gave that jerk what for Rachel for hurting you like that, my god I can't believe anyone would to such extreme lengths to cover up the fact they have been with another mans wife, plus someone old enough to be his mother, Ugh! That's just yucky."

"Kurt! Dude, not cool man, poor Rach has already had to deal with that creep once already. Please don't make her think about it again. He will be for it, if I ever get my hands on him though."

Rachel takes hold of Finn's left hand and squeezes it tightly before stroking her thumb over his knuckles to ease the tightness "It's ok Finn, I'm alright I promise baby, and I did make it rather difficult for him to walk after my knee found a sensitive spot, so I don't think he will be too much of a hurry to offer himself about anytime soon. A lot of it was doing what Quinn told him to do apparently.

"I'm sorry Rachel , I didn't mean to upset you, but I'm so glad you are ok and back in Lima and we have the rest of summer to figure out what to do, The blonde barbie wannabe will be showing by the time junior year starts so that will be interesting."

"You've done nothing wrong Kurt, and please can we change the subject and talk about this new Hudmel clan, it is all very exciting and I'm so very happy for you all. Now are we ready for desert? Because I made some of my famous vegan chocolate walnut, fudge brownies this afternoon while I was waiting for you all to come home. I'm sure Finn has missed them, I know they are your favourite apart from sugar cookies baby."

At the look of childlike happiness on her tall boyfriends face, everyone starts to laugh and a chorus of "Yes Please" follows her and Carole to the kitchen, where the older lady digs some ice-cream and thickened vegan yoghurt from the freezer and reaches for the bowls in the high cupboard.

Dinner is continued in the Hudmel house amid the dreamy moans and sighs of appreciation erupting from the mouths of the three men causing the ladies to shakes their heads at the silly behaviour all over a brownie. But in Rachel's opinion it is the only place she wants to be, and the big bright smile on her face that somehow manages to get wider every time she locks eyes with Finn is all she needs to know that they can overcome anything thrown their way, simply because.

_They are FINCHEL!_

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_An overexcitable Percy the_ _senior soul mate clerk is dancing around his office, doing an exaggerated version of a modern hip hop dance( which was a secret hobby of his) after watching through his soulascope, the scene in Lima Ohio. He shed a few tears of happiness, thanking the stars above that these two young people , have managed to get past the trials thrown at them and find their way back to each other. He just hopes the future that is full of good things he can see, now continues. _

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Quinn Fabray, meanwhile in her designer bedroom over on Dudley Road, is having a hard time coming to terms with the drastic turn around her life has taken and no one apart from her cousin Brody who is still in Australia, Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman knows about her current predicament... She is of course carrying Noah Puckerman's baby that she conceived after actually sleeping with him and not Finn at the birthday party claiming he got her drunk on wine coolers.

She told him, well, more like spat the news at him one day when she bailed him up by his rust bucket of a car in the parking lot. Refusing to acknowledge him every time he tried to talk to her, but relenting somewhat a couple of days later after he cornered her in the girl's bathroom and they got into a heated argument when he demanded to know what she is doing about his kid and if she is going to give it up _he_ has a right to keep it. Once Puck owned up to the fact he is going to be a father and is possibly never going to see his kid he feels guilty and sickened by all the shit he has done to Finchel.

In a voice as cold as a blast of iced water from the Antarctic she looks him straight in the eyes "Even if this kid comes out with a freakin ugly mo-hawk and is a Lima loser just like you, because that's all you'll ever be Puckerman, I'm going to swear that it is Finn Hudson's. I'm giving it away as soon as it is born anyway so you will never see or have anything to do with it, that's if I don't change my mind and get 'rid' of it before my parents find out and kick me out or worse cut off my bank account and credit cards. "

When puck says something about her religious beliefs she just slaps him in the face and says that is not any of his fucking business and if he hadn't got her drunk she wouldn't be in this situation.

"Well darlin' don't expect me to stay quiet about this, everyone knows that Hudson wouldn't ever cheat on Berry, they are solid, so even with all your games and getting your manwhore cousin involved it won't work. Hell he damn near broke my fucking nose just for saying shit about his woman, so don't that tell ya somethin' babe? Better skanks than you have tried to get into Frankenteen's shorts over the years and have been shot down, so what makes you think you have what it takes to get between two people that have been 'together' since the first grade huh?"

As Puck walks away shaking his head, he turns and send one last parting shot to the fuming blonde,

"You know Quinny, I always thought you were somethin' pretty special and hoped we could have been part of somethin' good but I must have finally grown up and realised you are nuthin' but a spoilt bitch would thinks the fuckin' world owes you. Well think again you are nuthin' but a lying manipulative bitch and if you think for one fuckin' minute you are goin' to stop me seeing _MY_ kid then you had better think again, I will fight you all the way to the fuckin' court if I have to."

He then spins on his heel and storms out of the bathroom cursing and unbelievably stunned that one girl, who has had everything handed to her on a fuckin' sliver platter her whole life, could be so cruel and selfish, but the plan she had for tricking Finn into thinking they slept together when that is the farthest thing from the truth. He knows Finn would do the right thing and support the kid if it was actually his, and how devastated Rachel would be, but he realises that even if the kid was Finn's, Rachel would stand by him. He decides then and there to grow up and be a man and fix this. Not continue the never-ending cycle of asshattery loser behaviour like his father and not take responsibility for his actions. And if he really stops to think Rachel and Finn have never done anything to him and they both have grown up with dysfunctional families, but didn't turn into fucking douche bags.

So he stays behind that day in the library goes to the computer way in the back of the room , where he is hopeful he won't be disturbed, logs on and types slowly with two fingers a letter to Finn. Of course Puck isn't aware Finn and Rachel already know of the blonde cheerleader's situation and plan, so his apology is Noah's way of getting things off his chest, and looking forward to them maybe being friends of sorts some time in the future.

Once he has finished typing which was a slow process as Puck had never been real studious, which was a real shame because contrary to popular belief he wasn't dumb just uninterested but his current predicament had taken him by the balls and given him a wake up call. He printed out a copy then saved it to a USB and dug around in the teacher's desk for an envelope scrawled Finn's name on the outside. then debated with himself the best way to get it to Finn, he knew if he just tried to hand it to the tall quarterback, he would more than likely get another punch in the face for his trouble. He thought about giving it to one of his friends but decided to drop it in his letter box at his house on his way home. He sort of broke into the office and found the Berry's e-mail address and once he got home, powered up his computer then logged on to his rarely used e-mail, after struggling for a few minutes remembering what to do and sent it as an attachment, with the subject line that read.

**To - Rachel Berry, berrypop94 _- _ ohiowire**

**From – Noah Puckerman, badass94 _-_ limamail **

**Please read, I'm not playing games, I'm apologizing.**

_Finn/Rachel_

_I want to start this by saying that I'm not a writer or a real good student, only 'cause I can't see much point in getting an education in this town and not being able to get out, but the reason I'm typing this painfully slow and with two fingers is because I have to try and tell you why I've been such a bastard and tell about Quinn Fabray's plan. _

_I know that I have been a real fucking prick to you both over the years and I have no excuses except to say I was an fuckin jealous' idiot, I missed out on having you both as friends and I can see now that it was my loss, I 'spose I was jealous that you found someone to love and who loves you and accepts you for everything you are, and doesn't care about rep's or what anyone else thinks. You have never done anything to me yet I've done nothing but be horrible since 1__st__ grade, and I'm apologising Rachel for saying that nasty shit to you when you invited me to your birthday party, do you know I spent the whole day wishing I was there because pin the tail on the donkey and pass the parcel were my favourite games and even though the cake was a girly one I love cake, so I'm sorry, I never forgot that day . Mom punished me for that, I used to blame my behaviour on the fact that I didn't have a 'regular family' but neither of you did either and still turned out to be decent. So that excuse went right down the fuckin crapper. _

_All the shit that has gone on with Fabray is part of her plan to make sure she wins the fuckin' prom crown next year, 'cause according to her, Finn, you are the only guy in our whole damn school who is popular enough to get her to the top and keep her there and she reckons you are too dumb to figure out her plan, (her words not mine) man! I can't fuckin believe one chick would go to so much trouble to get a shitty piece of plastic at a fucking school dance. _

_But I wanted to tell you that you are not in actual fact the father of Quinn Fabray's baby I am, but she is going to swear that it is yours to cover her own ass, 'cause she reckons, I'm not ever going to be anything but a Lima Loser and she is going to give the kid away once it is born, if she even decides to 'keep it', so I'd never see my kid. I don't want to be like my useless old man, and not look after my own. But I want to tell you that what went on at that party was all a shitty fucking lie, and set up by Quinn and her douche bag cousin Brody Weston, who is an exchange student in Perth and just happens to be at the same school Rachel is at. They were working together to make you both think the other one was cheating and that you are glad that she left Lima, 'cause you don't want her anymore and now you can be with someone better, plus the dude chasing Rachel and messing with her head and trying to get into her pants, is to cover up the fact that he is 'doin' it' with his host mom._

_I know not one single fuckin' word of it is true and you and Rachel are solid. I am so sorry for my shitty behaviour and know that you will probably never forgive me and I don't blame you if you can't. But from now on I swear to leave you alone 'n make sure none of the other assholes at school pick on you or your girl and if you want to punch me in the face again I will take it._

_Again I'm really sorry Finn and Rachel_

_Noah Puckerman_

_Ps: Quinn doesn't know anything about this letter and I'm not going to apologize to her for any part of it if she finds out, especially if she gets rid of my baby. I always liked her and thought we could have been something special, but after this little stunt she is history._

**A/N: Please read and review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter -9-**

**A/N: Many thanks to each and every one of you wonderful people who read my stories. **

**I own nothing, and even though I've read these pages over a dozen times, any mistakes are mine, as are the plot and OC's.**

***Just in case anyone is interested I've an original story (**_**The key - chapter 1 posted on fan fiction's other site, Fiction press, under the same pen name**_**) please take a look and let me know what you think.* **

**cab4five**

**Please enjoy **

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Now Finn and Rachel were on summer break, they had plenty of time together to make up for being apart for 6 long months. Which is what they were doing right now, Finn had Rachel pinned on her bed with his body. Smothering her face with soft kisses before moving his lips in a slow trail down her chin and throat, finding the spot just under her ear, that always turns her on and gets her pulse racing and brings forth the magical sounds from deep inside, that inevitably make his own body excited. His hands meanwhile are busy exploring the bare skin he can feel under her tank top and he slowly slides them up and skims his pointer fingers along the underside of her braless boobs. He feels her tighten her grip on his neck and a tug on his hair, she always runs her fingers through the tuft of hair that never lays flat but he secretly enjoys the attention she gives it, he always feels calm and relaxed, and most of the time she does it unconsciously.

"Finny?"

"Yeah baby," she giggles at the way his lips tickle her skin as he mumbles a response

"I - I want to make love." The second his ears hear the want in her voice, he lifts his face from where it had been buried in her soft sweet vanilla smelling neck, licks his lips and swallows deeply then sends her a soft look.

"Baby are you sure, I mean I'm not trying to force you to do any…"

His ramblings are cut short by a pair of soft pink slightly puffy lips, in a deep kiss that tells him she is more than sure, and is ready to take their physical relationship up a level.

He sits up on his knees, helping Rach to sit up a bit straighter on her mound of pillows and just takes a second to look at the brunette beauty in front of him, with her flushed face, brown eyes wide with anticipation, swollen lips and her brunette locks in a tumble, falling around her shoulders and reaching half way down her back. He is thankful the marks on her upper arms have gone completely now, leaving her soft honeyed skin blemish free (he swears if he ever gets his hands on that Brody Weston creep, the fucker won't know what hit him) he realises he must have got lost in his thoughts, when he feels Rach moving underneath him, with a sad look on her face.

"It's okay if you don't want to Finn, I know I'm not over endowed in the bosom department, or the sexiest… but I thou…"

Finn is shaken from his revenge filed thoughts, at Rachel's words, and presses a long forefinger against her lips, before slamming his lips against hers again.

"Mmmph,"

Taking a deep breath he starts to speak, smiling at his girl laying there speechless with a stunned look on her flushed face

"Rachel Barbara Berry, don't ever let me hear you say stuff like that again, I thin…" he shakes his head "No I know you are the most beautiful and sexiest girl in the world to me and the only one I will ever want. I want to, I love you Rach for ever and if that what you want, I do too…, but baby what if I hurt you? I mean Finny Jr isn't small and you are…."

"Oh Finn you are the perfect gentleman and I love you too so very much, and I'm under no illusions that our first time will be perfect or pain free but FYI Mr Hudson, it is what I want and I know I'm ready emotionally, I also know you will be a gentle and considerate lover. I've been on birth control since I've been home. I know you've not been with anyone else but I would like to use a condom just to make sure, at least for our first few times until I know for sure the pill has had long enough to go through my system."

She looks at him shyly from under her lashes biting her bottom lip in worry, hoping he doesn't think she is being too bossy and preachy like. He tilts her chin up so her face is level with his and says lovingly.

"Rach, baby I understand and I'm more than happy to wear a condom it's the responsible thing to do, afterall this step is about both of us so it isn't fair to expect you to take care of everything" his face then takes on a frustrated pout "the thing is… I um… don't have any on me, b-but I can quickly run down the pharmacy and grab so… "

Rachel giggles at his flustered speech and red face, " Oh I love you Finn Hudson and there is no way I'm making you leave this house just for a box of condoms, if you care to take a look in my side table drawer, you will find said items that I am positive will be sufficient for our needs."

"Oh"

Finn kisses her on the lips then reaches over to the side and opens the drawer only to be faced with about six boxes of assorted condoms in all manner of colours and brands. Some he noticed promised to '_prolong the passion'_ and another with the words '_ribbed for her enjoyment'_, he chuckles at Rachel's organisation.

"Oh wow baby you even knew to get the xx-large size" he says puffing out his chest and sending her a sexy side smirk that made his dimple stand out.

Rachel looks at him shyly "Yes… well um… I wasn't sure what was the best sort and I read somewhere that um… a man's penis size was in correlation with his body and foot size and since you are very tall and well built and have a rather large shoe size, and long fingers, I er… and I know your man parts are of the large size, and you know I have felt and seen it, I mean, I know I don't have a gag reflex, but… um down there well … yeah… though I'm a bit worried that you won't fit inside me…" Finn kisses her again softly making a trail of little butterfly pecks from her lips to her cheeks and down her neck to the spot just under her ear where he sucks the skin, smiling into her neck at the soft "Fiiinnny" that leaves her throat, before returning to her lips.

As he lifts his head and makes eye contact with his star, he says softly while running his fingers in little patterns up and down her arms, before taking hold of both her hands and bringing them to his lips where he places soft kisses on her palms and then folds her right one into a loose fist and presses his lips against her ring, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I think Miss Berry that my man-parts were made just for you and will fit with yours like jigsaw pieces, and without bragging I'm pretty sure finny jr is a pretty good size not that I go looking at other dudes or anything but…"

Through her giggles Rachel manages to say "Finn, baby, just kiss me please then we can just take it from there ok?"

"I love you Rach, so much "as his lips smother hers and his tongue flicks against her bottom lip, as though asking for admittance, she moans and opens her sweet mouth instantly moving her tongue against his and igniting the fire deep in his soul when her small hands find their way under his t-shirt and make to slide it up indicating she wants it off. Finn breaks the kiss for a moment to sit back on his heels and remove his shirt and was just about to lean down to continue their activities when he feels Rachel's hand against his chest.

"Nu-uh, you are wearing too many clothes still, lose the pants Hudson."

"As long as you do the same Berry, but wait one second, I think I need to help you 'cause I can tell that zipper on those tiny shorts could prove difficult and might need a man's touch ."

Another burst of musical giggles burst forth from Rachel's puffy lips, as she nods, slowly removing her tank top, watching him sit on the bed and kick his shorts and boxers off she can't help the snort of laughter at the sight of his black satin boxers with a picture of a red Christmas parcel placed over his man parts, with the slogan _'have you been a good girl this year?_' Finn blushes and quickly rips the item off over his feet taking his socks with them and chucks them over his shoulder, his now naked body standing at half mast, he settles back on the bed pressing a hard kiss to his still smiling girlfriend's lips.

"Where you laughing at me? ' cause if you were I think I need to get revenge, so are you ready, Berry, hey that rhymes."

He proceeds without waiting for an answer to run his hands along her legs pressing kisses every so often maintaining eye contact, grinning against her silky smooth skin when she closes her eyes in delight and moans his name, the sound sending his blood straight to his hardening dick. When his lips reach her knees he pulls away and moves his hands to the button and zipper on her shorts. Finn asks the question with his eyes and is answered by a slight nod and soft smile. Rachel lifts her hips slightly to aid him in removing her shorts, and after a few minutes struggling with shaky hands, her boyfriend has removed her shorts and panties, throwing them with a careless flick of his wrist to join his clothes somewhere on the other side of the room.

A sharp gasp from him as he sees her naked body and he feels tears spring to his cinnamon depths, at the absolute perfection that is laying on the bed in font of him waiting for him to make love to her.

"Finny? Baby are you ok?"

"I have no words baby you are absolutely perfect and I'm so honoured that you want me to be your first, I just hope I can make it special for you."

With her own eyes moist at the love she can see in his eyes she motions with a slender finger "Oh baby, come here." Finn lays down resting his body between her legs, and taking his weight on his arms. "You Finn Hudson are the only man who will ever see me like this and it will be very special simply because it is you and me and since the day we met I knew we were part of something special and were connected by a higher power, I love you Finn." she reached her neck to press a soft kiss on his mouth.

Finn just nods his head and reaches to the drawer and grabs the first little foil packet his fingers touch, chuckling when he sees it is a pink strawberry scented one.

"Strawberry huh?"

Rachel shrugs her right shoulder, the action making her boob giggle slightly causing Finn to groan

"What can I say I like pink, can I do it Finny?"

"S-sure babe."

She takes the slippery pink disk and forms it over the tip of Finn's now rock hard manhood slowly sliding it down until he is fully sheathed, then laying down and raising her arms whispering "Love me baby please"

"Oh Rach, you are my everything." And as he lowers and aligns his body with hers, he presses a kiss to her lips the same instant he presses into her tight core. His kiss swallowing her sharp cry of pain as he breaks through the barrier, he pulls his lips away, murmuring soft words of love into her neck and stills his hips giving his tiny love some time to adjust.

"I-I'm ok, Finn please keep going it doesn't hurt that much now, I promise baby."

Finn knows he isn't going to last long, but as he feels Rachel start to move her hips in time with his he thrusts a bit harder, their bodies creating a smooth rhythm. He is trying to hold himself up so he doesn't squash Rach, but she has a tight hold on him with her arms around his shoulders and her legs locked around his waist. He soon feels the tightening in his balls and groans,

"Rach baby I'm going cum real soon"

Amid her own moans of his name and some swear words Rach nods and kisses any part of his sweaty body she can. He gives a couple more hard thrusts of his hips he feels Rach clench around him as he explodes into the condom, a panting Rachel falling off the edge soon after in a teary cry of "Oh baby… god… I love you baby so very much…"

Then as the two young lovers lay quietly wrapped in each others arms, waiting for their heart beats to return to their normal patterns, each lost in their own thoughts of the step they had just taken, and knew that from that minute forward they were one before falling asleep.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

They hadn't advertised the fact that Rachel was home (their close friends knew of course) especially as the contact Finn was continually receiving from Quinn Fabray was never ending. The house phone rang at all times of the day and night leaving messages that were always of the same vein.

"Hi you've reached the Hudmel's, we can't take your call right now, but please leave a message and we will get back to you as soon as we can"

"_Finn Hudson, I know you're there, you need to pay the Dr.'s bill for your kid, before my father finds out…. beep….beep…beep"_

"_Finn, you have to forget about ANYONE else and focus on ME! beep… beep… beep"_

"_I need money for vitamins' and fat clothes Finn…beep … beep…beep."_

"_The past due sonagram bill is $ 685.00 Finn you need to pay it now! Beep … beep … beep." _

In the end Burt and Carole had had enough and called the phone company to get their service disconnected, it wasn't really too bad as they all had cell phones, but the letters then started to arrive, the poor mailman (who was now happy to deliver to Finn's neighbourhood once he knew Finn had actually passed his driving test and wasn't likely to run him down again) someday's having to hand deliver the proper mail because the box was too full. Carole just bundled up all the ones from _her_ and threw them in the trash.

After the third bundle she had to throw out, Carole asks her son in an exasperated tone "What is wrong with this girl? Why can't she just admit that she has made a mistake and get on with her life, does she pester Noah like this?"

"No Mom she doesn't want anything to do with him, 'member I showed you the letter he sent me and what she said to him?, I know after Rach and talked with him about it, that she is going to be giving the baby away once it's born and he's paying for one of those tests to make sure it is his kid, and then if it is he is gonna try and get proper rights and keep the baby."

"Yes that's all well and good, Finny but if it was yours,"

At Finn's angry look and loud "MOM!, I told you I never slept with her she tried to drug me and make me think it was mine, just to cover up her own lies, you know how much I love Rach and I'd never cheat on her."

Carole sighs and smiles at her son's cross face, "I know that Finn but I was going to say if it was your baby then I would be doing all I could to help you just like I'm sure Maria will help Noah, and I'm so very pleased to see him growing up and taking responsibility for his actions. I knew he was a good boy underneath that ridiculous hair cut of his. But he has just taken a long time to realise, that he is more than he's ever given himself credit for."

By the time the summer was just about over Finn and Rachel were excited about their junior year and were out at the mall one day reading through their list of required school supplies.

"Finn baby we need the stationary supply shop I want to get some new gel pens and notebooks. Finn smiles around his donut, and nods his head as his tiny girl leads him by the hand towards the store, Oh and I need some new shoes and… what do you think about me cutting my hair? "

"NO, I don't want you to cut it, I love it long babe, it's sexy when it falls over your naked boobs..." Finn shrugs and sheepishly looks at Rachel then opens his mouth to explain further, when all of a sudden his tiny girl is being attacked by a blur of white and a loud 'SLAP' is heard followed by Rachel tumbling to the floor. Once Finn and Rachel get their wits about them, they realise who is attacking and verbally berating them. Finn completely ignores the fuming blonde, as he helps his shaking and dazed girlfriend up off the floor, he pulls her to his chest, and making sure she wasn't injured by the fall, pressing a series of soft kisses to the top of her head. Before turning hate filled eyes on the other girl, but before he can open his mouth to let loose the angry tirade swirling around in his head, a voice more like an angry rattle snake's hiss breaks through.

"How dare you parade around with my baby's father, you man stealing slut. Finn get away from that bitch right now before you catch its fucking loser's disease, now come with me you need to buy me food and a massage at the day spa"

An audience of shoppers had gathered around the three young people tisking and tutting and talking amongst themselves, their voices carrying over to the trio about "how much of a letch that boy was because after he obviously got his way with and knocked up the blonde, left her to cope by herself and moved on to another girl."

Finn wasn't going to stand there and take this crap so after giving Rachel a short peck on the lips he takes her hand and tucks her behind his body, then turns to Quinn Fabray. Firstly though, he turns in a circle waving his arm to indicate the gathered crowd,

"You people who are so quick to judge me, perhaps if you knew what really happened you'd change your minds and learn mind your own freakin business. Finn nods and whispers to Rachel "it's ok babe, I'm sick and tired of this crazy girl blaming me for something I never did, but I'm sorry if what I'm about to say embarrasses you, but I have to get her to stop laying into you.

He stands up to his full impressive height of 6 foot, three and a half inches, and lets her have it.

"I know that is not my baby Quinn simply because that I know we never had sex, and I think I would know what sex is, after my girlfriend and I had a wonderful romantic first time making love …"

A groan from beside him, makes him smile inside as Rachel grips his hand tighter and presses her nose into his arm, he takes a quick look at her and rubs her hand with his thumb sending his love, which she returns in support.

"You don't know anything, you were out of it because I drugged you…" she quickly slaps her hand over her mouth at her slip up, not hearing the surprised gasps from the crowd .

"No you didn't because I knew what you were planning and tipped out the soda that you put your Mom's sleeping pills into, since I knew about your little plan to get your hands on the prom crown, I also know you were drunk at Sam's party and hanging all over Puckerman. He told me you two slept together that night, after you told him about the baby and swore that even if it came out looking exactly like him, you were going to say it was mine. Just because I was the most popular guy at school after winning the MVP award, and who could help you stay on top of the heap and guarantee you the prom crown. Then you get your cousin in Australia to come on to MY GIRLFRIEND, and damn near rape her, after he got drunk and barged his way into her house when she was alone. All to make me think she was done with me, so I'd fall for you, not to mention, the fact of him stealing Rach's cell and sending me breakup texts and shit pretending to be her. Well think again Quinny, you and me is never going to happen in a million freakin' years, I've never shown even the tiniest bit of interest in you as anymore than a classmate because, it has always been Rachel ever since 1st grade. Rachel and I have known ever since she went to Australia that you and Brody were up to something. So next time you talk to him about his own 'problems' with his host mother who maybe pregnant with his baby, maybe you can tell him that if he ever sets foot in Lima I'll find him and have a 'talk ' with my fist in his pretty boy face."

Finn takes a deep breath and hugs Rach a bit tighter, pressing another kiss to the top of her head, not paying any attention to the people standing about watching the scene like it was a TV drama being filmed . Quinn's face is bright red with anger and her green eyes are narrow slits, she has moved a bit closer with her hand raised ready to slap Finn for saying what she knows deep down is the truth but as usual didn't think about anyone but her self or the trouble she has caused others.

"Now go away and accept what you have done, talk to your parents and Noah, and basically grow up Quinn, there are more important things in life to focus on than winning plastic crowns from a high school dance. So leave me and my girlfriend alone, just let Noah be involved as he wants to do right by his kid, he has changed his attitude, grown up and is willing to accept his responsibilities in regards to his baby. If you give him the chance he will prove he is more than the Lima Loser you and everyone else seem to think he is."

Finn turns away but Quinn looks as though she wants to strangle him, as he reaches for Rachel, who has spent the whole conversation glued to Finn's side, another voice cuts through

"Quinn, is what he is saying true?"

"Mom?"

"Quinn Fabray! I think it is time we had a very serious talk young lady, I am stunned that you could do something so evil as to lie about a baby's father, and also the fact you have involved your cousin in this 'plan' of yours." She turns to Finn and Rachel, lightly touching Finn on the arm and saying in a teary voice" I'm so very sorry for the actions of my daughter and my nephew, they will both be dealt with. I assure you my sister will be speaking to her son as soon as possible."

Rachel by this time has moved infront of Finn and in a firm tone directs her words to Mrs Fabray "I'm not trying to be rude and ungrateful to you Mrs Fabray, but it is not you or your sister who need to apologize, your children, well they are young adults now, are the ones who should. I'm sure you have taught your children better than that but until Quinn and Brody think about what they have done and change their way of thinking and apologize of their own volition the words are worthless."

Mrs Fabray just nods in understanding and sends Rachel a sad smile before taking hold of a still irate Quinn's hand and towing her away.

"Can we go home now Finn? I'm not in the mood for shopping anymore"

"Of course baby let's go" as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, he glances around at the few people still standing about some send him looks of sympathy others just shake their heads at the goings on and walk away.

Finn hopes that now Mrs Fabray and her sister know about their children's behaviour that will be the end of the drama. So he and Rach can get on with their junior year and make plans for the future, which they both know will be with each other, because one with out the other just doesn't work when you are soul mates.

_Percy has a few words to say to his regrettably still tenured assistant "See I told you Ruben all your meddling wouldn't work, Finn and Rachel proved all along that they were the perfect match and would get through the forced separation and come back stronger, and now that Quinn girl's mother knows what she has been doing… well lets just say I'm glad I'm not a starfly on her wall, hopefully that boy you insisted be matched with Rachel, gets his own punishment, though I'd love to see a showdown between him and Finn." Ruben just sits at his desk with his head in his hands, wishing he'd never tried to show off infront of the boss just to impress his great niece. Which by the way was a dismal failure, as she was interested in one of the other clerks in the 'new angel department'. Percy chuckles to himself as he walks away at the thought of Finn defending his love. _

**A/N: Please read and review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: thanks to all for the reviews and kind words, this story is winding down but there is plenty of Finchel love left.**

**Chapter - 10 - **

By the time junior year begins in September it is quite obvious Quinn Fabray is pregnant, since the tight red and white polyester cheerleader's uniform and high pony tail with the regulation twin ringlets, has been replaced by loose tops and stretch denim jeans, and a low side ponytail. The bitchy attitude though, seems to have stayed and even climbed a couple of levels on the _bitch meter_ because anyone who even looked at her nowadays, gets a death glare and a vicious snarl of "_What are you looking at loser_?" it also seems that everyone in McKinley High knows what is going on with the blonde former cheerio, and that the mo-hawked leather jacket wearing Noah Puckerman is involved.

He on the other hand has surprised everyone who has ever had anything to do with him, by doing a complete 180 degree turn around over the summer. Gone is the badass who thought he was too cool for school and spent most of his day throwing slushies in the faces of the geeks and so called losers, or throwing them into the dumpsters, skipping classes and boasting that "_he hadn't attended a math class in two years" he_ even shaved his 'hawk off, that alone was an indication that he was serious about changing.

Finn had spoken to Burt about Noah, his apology letter and how the two boys were embarking on a friendship of sorts. Also his change of attitude and dedication to his schoolwork, to give himself a better chance at getting a good job, so if it turned out the baby was his he could properly look after it. Burt told Finn to ask Noah to come into the tire shop after school one day in the next week, to have a talk about maybe getting him some paid time in the shop, but only if he was a 100% serious about turning over a new leaf.

When Finn pulled Noah aside at football training on Tuesday and told him what Burt said he was immediately pressed against the shorter boy's chest in a not so manly type hug

"Thanks man I'll be there this afternoon by 3:30, and tell your stepdad that I am real serious. I'm tired of being a fuckin' asshole and picking on the other kids and wasting my time in class. I want to be better than my loser old man and get some money behind me 'cause if Q's baby is mine I want to be a decent father and not a screw up. Ya know Finn I'd really like to be friends I know the past happened and we can't forget it but I was hopin' we could move on and start fresh."

He looks at Finn and holds his breath hoping that the tall quarterback will let him in, and not punch him in the face again ('cause man that hurt like a freakin bitch!). Finn sends Noah a searching look and decides that what he sees in the other's eyes is an honest statement and he really is trying to be a better person.

"Yeah that sounds like a cool idea, and you should know me an' Rach have decided that if you ever need any help, ya know with baby sittin' 'n stuff, we'd like to help out, but we won't do it if you're gunna go out being a jerk or getting' drunk or doin' somethin' stupid."

"Hey that part of my life is done man. I 'preciate the offer dude, maybe I can even get Rachel to help me with school shit seein' as she is smart and as a way of repaying you. I can be your wingman if that douche bag Brody comes to Lima, ya know like in top gun _'Iceman'_ and '_Maverick_'."

Finn nods and a small side smile appears on his face, he holds up a closed fist for Noah to fist bump and he in turn smiles at his new friend, before coach Beiste's bellowing from the other side of the field turns their attentions, their faces fixed with a blank look.

"If you girls are finished with your gossip session could you please join us and stop staring at me like a donkey with a wooden leg, go get suited up."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

The next few months went by with a rush, and before Finn and Rachel had time to think about much apart from assigned reading and essays, with a minimum of 2000 words,( Finn wondered if he could write about how much he loves Rach and the things they do together, man! that would easily go over 2000 words, but it might be a bit too x rated for school and anyway he wouldn't want all those other creepy pervs thinking about his girl like that, 'specially that creepy Jacob with the two last names dude ) football and everything else a junior in high school has to deal with, it was Christmas break.

It was going to be an extra special celebration this year as Burt and Carole had chosen the 27th for their wedding. It was only going to be a very small affair at home with a celebrant officiating. With their sons and partners and their families, Burt's Mom Gladys his Brother Dennis and Wife Kathy were travelling in on Boxing Day morning from Miami where Dennis runs a car rental company. Carole's sister Lorraine and her 13 year old daughter Robyn were catching the train from Toledo, with hers and Carole's parents Tom and Rose, and were due to arrive early afternoon on Christmas eve.

Kurt had taken charge of decorating for the service and with Rachel's help, the games room, back deck and yard looked a picture. Luckily the deck was able to be closed off from the weather, so it was really quite comfortable. By the time the kids had strung strings of party lights and covered the windows with soft yellow drapes and covered just about every available surface in fresh flowers, the fire place was slowly burning and the soft plopping of the flames was reflected in the glass windows creating a soft romantic atmosphere.

Finn and Dennis had taken Burt out to dinner on Boxing Day night as a buck's night sort of thing, it had been ages since the brothers had caught up and was great for Finn to see how easily they reconnected. Kurt had commandeered the living room as a make over central and was treating all the ladies and even Finn's grandma Rose got in on the fun, as well as Rachel and Robyn to facials and manicures young Robyn thought being treated like a grown up was '_just the bomb'_ and formed a fast friendship with both Rachel and Kurt .

Finn was more nervous than he thought he'd be, as he was going to be walking his mom down the aisle, and said as much to Rach later that night when they were tucked up in his bed, after managing to make love without the rest of the house knowing about it.

"I'm nervous about walking Mom down the aisle tomorrow babe, what if I trip over the rug or slip on the flowers it will spoil it for her." Rachel takes his hand and kisses his palm telling him in a soft voice

"Finny you will wonderful and you won't spoil anything; trust me on this ok baby." She leans up to press a kiss on his lips before moulding her still tingling body as close as possible to his and laying her cheek on the left side of his warm chest so her ear is right over his strongly beating heart, the steady thump- thump-thump soon lulling her to sleep.

Finn was woken from his slumbers at 10:30am by his stomach growling at the smell of pancakes and bacon that had invaded his subconscious. Feeling around in the bed for his tiny girlfriend, only to find her side empty and cold the only reminder was her sweet scent lingering on the pillow. He groaned like the horny teenager he is when he remembered what they had done the night before wishing they could spend all day in bed. It was those thoughts that had him rock hard in an instant , so he throws off the bed covers and makes his way to his bathroom thankful he doesn't have to pass the throng of house guests in his current aroused state as his thin pyjama pants are doing nothing to hide his excitement.

A few minutes under the warm water has him calmed down and belting out 'Faithfully' at the top of his lungs, he always finds the shower a great place to sing, something to do with the acoustics Rach said the first time she caught him singing in there. So this morning as he scrubs his body with his new _'STUD'_ body wash, and makes sure to have an extra close shave( yeah he is surprised as well that he needs to shave, but seemingly overnight his facial hair started to grow) and while he is quite partial to the scruff, he knows it scratches Rach's delicate skin, and if he gives her too much of a stubble rash she might refuse to let him kiss her, and that would be a real tragedy, he loves kissing her so he willingly sacrifices' his whiskers.

When he finally reaches the kitchen and see's all his family (blood and step) he says a general good morning, and receiving the same he bends to kiss his grandma on the cheek, and fist bumps his grandpa. He looks around for Rach, after making himself up a plate from the dishes on the counter.

"Rachel went home to shower and get ready Finn, you must have really worked up a sweat last night with all your 'exercising'" Finn sends him a glare and mouths 'DUDE' while pointing to his grandparents and young cousin. Kurt just smirks cheekily at his soon to be brother and says with a smile "I'm sure you can cope without her for a couple of hours." Before running off to make sure his dad is up and showered and Carole's dress was all ready. After one final check on the deck and that everything was in order he claps his hands together and goes to get himself ready.

The guests were sitting and chatting comfortably with each other. Hiram and Leroy were keen to talk with Dennis and Kathy about Miami, and were excited to hear that they had some mutual friends there. Blaine's Parents Peter and Vivian, seemed to get along with everyone's family members and really it was more a like a family get together than a wedding.

By 1 pm Finn is standing nervously in the living room, his hands busily air drumming along to an imaginary song, waiting for his mom to walk down the stairs, he hears soft giggles as Rachel comes down first in a short dark red dress made from some shimmery material holding a bunch of white roses, Finn is speechless and for a brief minute she sees her in a white dress, before she is standing on the second to last step making their face's level and asking in a shy but sexy voice.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?"

"You look amazing, I love you Rach."

"I love you too"

He bends to kiss her "Yucky, Oh man! Kissing is sooo gross", but Robyn's complaint shakes them from their amorous thoughts, "Come on Rachie, lets get in there Auntie Carole is ready to come down" she says tugging on Rachel's arm

Rachel shrugs at Finn, settling for blowing him a kiss which he catches in his hand and presses his lips against before pressing his hand against his heart."

"Finny?"

"Oh wow, Mom…, you look so beautiful."

"Thankyou darling, this is a lot to take in I know baby, it's been me and you your whole life but I'm so proud of the man you've become and know that the future holds only good things for you, and I know that this step isn't too far away for you, though a good few years down the road yet I hope." She notices the tears in her son's eyes and shakes her head willing herself not to cry. She cups his face and presses a kiss on his cheek, takes a deep breath. "Now let's get me married otherwise poor Burt might think I've changed my mind, then you and Rachel can have your own fun."

"Yeah lets do that" Finn holds out his arm for his mom to loop her arm through, bends down to kiss her cheek before they make their way through the games room and see Burt standing with misty eyes at the end of the short rose petal strewn aisle Kurt and Dennis standing next to him . Finn's eyes seek out his love and through their tether he passes his thoughts from before when it was Rachel in the white dress and himself standing in Burt's place. Finn smiles his crooked smile at her when she nods in understanding and sends him in return a wide beaming smile.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Once school resumed after break it was pretty hectic, Quinn was only a couple of months away from giving birth, and had finally given up on her act and was just trying to get through, she had apparently been speaking to Noah (without yelling and cursing him with every word) and told him that she was not going to fight him over parental rights to the baby, and if he wanted to keep it she was fine with that but if he didn't want it she was putting it up for adoption. He told her that once it was born he wanted to have a paternity test done and if it was proved he was in fact the father he wanted full custody. She was at first insulted by his assumption that she'd slept around, but finally agreed once he reminded her about what she tried to do to Finn and Rachel, and as much as he wanted to believe her, the past lies and scheming were hard to forget. He was finding it hard to believe that she could be so callous and talk about the baby as though it was an old handbag or pair of shoes the way she kept calling the baby 'IT' and just giving it away, but was thankful she was at least allowing him a chance instead of just giving the baby away. He still didn't want her but sometimes wishes things were different or more accurately the timing was better. He is well aware of the hard work ahead of him but is willing to do it and prove not just to his mom or teachers or even the other kids but more importantly to himself, that just because his father was a useless fucker, he didn't have to be, and wanted to be the best father he could be to his son or daughter.

Finn and Rachel had found out from Burt through one of his business contacts in Columbus who just happened to be the local Police chief that Brody Weston was back and in big trouble. Apparently he'd left Perth earlier than expected, due to an altercation with his host father which nearly turned physical, after the man had found out about Brody sleeping with his wife. His wife had then admitted to being with another man and that he is most likely the father of the baby she was carrying, because she had been sleeping with him long before she and Brody started their little fling. Finn, Hiram and Leroy still wanted to 'speak' to the boy about his forceful approach to Rachel.

But after Rachel said "I know we should have gone to the police but, all he had done was leave bruises, and the fact I kneed him in the family jewels which thankfully killed any desire for any further thoughts of assault, or anything really at the time. As well as his reputation now having been shot to pieces because a four other girls in his home town had come forward with complaints of harassment, and him not understanding the word no, not to mention his teacher at the local drama/dance school he attended, who had apparently been sleeping with him since he was 17 and had his child . I wouldn't like to be part of that family for anything, you know, it wouldn't surprise me if they all just packed up and moved to some small town out in the middle of nowhere to escape their infamy." Then in a voice filled with sarcasm "I don't think it couldn't happen to nicer people."

She giggled at the thought

"I knew he was up to something from the first day at my new school when he kept on about me going out with him and showing me a 'good time' and why should I be lonely in a different country while Finn was most probably cheating on me anyway. I never took him serious for a minute; I was more worried about that crazy blonde witch and what she was planning for Finn. The couple of girls I befriended there had problems with him coming on to them, then turning nasty when they turned him down."

"Yes but Rachel, what about your stolen cell and those awful messages he sent." Leroy asked looking at Finn and Hiram who nodded and shared looks of anger at the whole business.

Rachel told her men "I think he has got his just deserts, don't you, I honestly don't think he will ever be game to show his face outside of his house."

"Yeah well I still might have to take a trip to Columbus and have a little 'chat' about him messing with a certain tiny brunette that is…"

In her '_don't mess with me voice_' Rachel says to her still angry boyfriend "Finn Hudson you will do no such thing, do you hear me? You are a 1000 times better than he can ever hope to be, and I will not have you sully your good reputation by brawling like a common street thug…," her tone suddenly changes to her soft '_get what I want voice'_ "because Finny, if you damage your cute face I won't be able to kiss you, and that would be a real shame."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Finn and Rachel were busy focusing on school and starting to sort through numerous college course books to try and nail down a few colleges that gave them the best options to stay together and study what they wanted they were both still very interested in teaching so that narrowed down their choices, they weren't that fussed on where they went as long as they went together. Rachel was helping Finn bring his SAT scores up and rewarded him with a kiss every time he got a question right.

Quinn goes into labour on Friday the 17th of February, her mother calls Noah at about 6:30pm just as he was sitting down to his dinner, so instead he rushes to the hospital his mom and little sister in tow and by the time they get to Lima Memorial Hospital, where they run into Carole Hummel, he is informed she is about 9cm dilated, but if he wants to see her she is in room 621.

Noah heads to her room and is told to "FUCK OFF and DON"T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME YOU BASTARD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." he back tracks out of there as quick as he can and sits in the waiting room, where his mom explains that the pain a woman experiences with contractions and during the birth, can make even the sweetest one turn mean.

Noah just scoffs and says "Quinn has never been sweet Mom, so you would think she'd be the opposite now." Maria hugs her son tightly hoping she can ease his burden even just a little bit.

"Oh Noah I can't imagine what possessed you to sleep with that girl, but I'm so very proud of you for stepping up and being a man about your responsibilities and between us I'm sure everything will work out."

"I blame it on the alcohol Ma, and yes I learnt my lesson."

At just after 8:30pm a nurse finds the Puckerman's in a corner of the waiting room and lets them know that Quinn has had the baby, but is not interested in her at all. But they are welcome to go to the nursery and see her. Noah asked for a paternity test to be done as soon as possible and the next few hoursseemed to drag by until it was proven without a doubt that the little girl was in fact his. Mrs Puckerman is worried about how Noah will cope becoming a father at 17, but once she sees the baby girl who looks so much like her Noah and his little sister Rebecca, she pushes that aside to focus on her granddaughter. Baby girl Puckerman has a mop of dark hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes that leaned more towards the brown shade than green; it seems the only resemblance to Quinn was the tiny perfect shaped nose. Noah cried the first time he held his daughter who he decided to name Beth- Marie, (after the Kiss song and because Marie was similar to his Mom's name) and spent the first few hours after her birth just holding her.

Burt had taken Noah on at his tire shop a couple of months previously, even though he had been an ass and picked on both Kurt and Finn he was willing to give the guy a chance for which both Mrs Puckerman and Noah are more than grateful for. Noah has proven himself to be a reliable and dedicated team member at the shop. He has settled into fatherhood very well. Even though he has tested the bounds of Finn and Rachel's friendship to breaking point, after reading the letter he sent them, and understanding to a certain extent where all his bad behaviour and attitude stemmed from, they without wanting anything in return, besides asking he continue to grow and be the best person he can be and set a good example for his baby girl, offered to help him saying "They can't turn their back on him so they would like to help with baby sitting and stuff."

The day after she had the baby Quinn was discharged from hospital and just seemed to disappear, word around town was that her parents moved to Columbus, where Mrs Fabray's sister lives and no one knows Quinn's history. She even dropped off the social media network, not that that was seen as a big loss to anyone at McKinley. Especially a tall QB, a tiny brunette, and the new improved version of Noah Puckerman who spent his free time showing anyone, who cared to look at them, photos of his baby girl or studying for his math and geography tests or reading the manuals for his auto shop class cover to cover and making notes. Since he has been working for Burt Hummel he has realised he has a talent for engines and is working towards getting an apprenticeship somewhere close by. His Mom looks after Beth a couple of days a week and the days she works Beth goes to the local day care centre where she is cared for perfectly well.

**A/N: Well we have finally seen the last of Quinn and Brody, (YAY!). Only another couple of chapters to go, so please keep the reviews coming. I do love to read your thoughts.**

**Till next time **

**cab4five**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Many thanks for all the reviews; I really do appreciate every single one. As always I own nothing except the plot, OC's and any mistakes. **

**Also thanks heaps to the reader who posted the review and the non reviewing readers who have read my original story on fictionpress, I am in the middle of ch2 and will upload it ASAP, I'd love you to review it just so I know what you think of it. **

**Anyway enough of that on with, **_**It's Written in the Stars.**_

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

As junior year moved on, Finn and Rachel had managed to narrow down their preferred colleges to 4, 2 in New York, and 2 in Ohio, any of them would give a first class education, and had good results with a high majority of previous years students all being successfully placed in a school. The one in Athens Ohio though, offered students the option of living off campus and was only about 3 hours from Lima and after studying the real estate market they found a few apartments, in close proximity to the Ohio University at a reasonable price. Certainly housing was a lot cheaper than in New York. But they still had about a year and a half to think about that, but like Rachel said to Finn.

"It's good to keep our options open baby and if we get in to Ohio U, in Athens, or even Columbus, not that I really want to go there just in case … or any of the schools in New York, as long as we can be together is what is important."

"I know babe, but what happens if I don't make it and you have to go away by yourself… or something, I don't want to be stuck here in Lima without you, and I really don't like the idea of you going to Columbus on your own again especially if that fucking jerk and his crazyass cousin are still there."

"Finn, watch your language! Baby there is no reason why you shouldn't make it in to any or all of the four colleges we have looked at, I really do wish you would have a bit more confidence in your own abilities and believe you can do it, it makes me sad that you can't see what I do when I look at you."

He looks down at his girlfriend through hooded eyes shining with moisture and can't help but love her even more. The love he can see in her eyes, the trust and what she says, knowing deep down he can do whatever he puts his mind to, but even if he fails at something Rachel will always be there by his side, helping him to understand and get better.

"Oh man! I wish I had a word strong enough to express how much I love you Rach, 'cause…" he reaches over the space on his bed to pull her on to his lap and presses an emotionally charged kiss on her lips, not caring about the way his body is twisted, or that his legs are likely to go numb from the way he is sort of sitting on them, but he can't seem to get enough of her, the kisses they exchange are like a shot of some super power and make him invincible, so he can go out into the big wide world and do or be anything ,as long as the tiny brunette, with the mile long legs and big chocolate brown eyes is right by his side.

Rachel pulls away due to lack of air and in panting breaths says

"We can look for it together baby 'cause I know exactly what you mean but until we do, I'll settle for three little words. " I"_ kiss_ "Love" _kiss_ "You" _kiss._

She then proceeds to undo his belt and remove his pants, groaning when his belt buckle won't co-operate fast enough. Finn knows what his girl wants and is in no way going to deny her. Making love to Rachel is like flying and then landing on a feather filled mattress, he can't really describe it except to say that afterwards, when they are laying in each other arms her little feet tucked in under his calves, their hearts beating in unison as they come down from their highs. It makes him feel complete and calm and any worries he has seem to just disappear.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Finn was getting quite busy with his studies, football and work schedule down at Burt's tire shop, he was happy to see that Noah had really taken to the work and was doing very well. Burt brought up Noah in conversation and asked Finn one night over dinner,

"What do think about me offering Noah an apprenticeship Finn? He is doing real good and listens when he is told something and often seems to know what to do, without being told."

"That's a great idea Burt, I know he is serious about doing well, he is always reading the manuals and stuff from the shop class at school and as far as I know Mr Holden, the shop teacher is pretty happy with his results, maybe you should call him and see what he thinks, and at least if he did, get an apprenticeship he'd get paid while he was learning right." At Burt's nod he continues "That would help with looking after Beth. I'm guessing you haven't spoken to him or Mrs Puckerman about it yet?"

"No not yet I wanted to get your opinion on it first, as you know the boy better than I do, I'd like to see him finish school first so he has a high school diploma, but I have been trying to work it so he has more hours than that good for nothing Tony Maxwell, who if he doesn't buck up his ideas in the next week, he will be out the door with my boot up his ass.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

For his birthday in May, Rachel had got Finn tickets for his favourite band 'Bonnie Dune'. They were playing in Columbus on the Friday night, and as the concert was due to finish about 11:30pm, both sets of parents were concerned about the hour and a half drive and late hour after a long day at school, so they offered to go halves in the cost of a motel room for the night. All four adults knew ( as much as they didn't want to believe they were old enough) their children were _'together'_ whenever they could be, and as a matter of course gave them separately and to their complete mortification together, right before they left for the night, '_the birds and the bees talk'._ Finn watched in stunned silence as Burt tried to explain using a condom and a cucumber. So when Finn turned up on Rachel's door step about 6:00 that night still slightly dazed and was let in by his girlfriend looking beautiful in a pair of black jeans and a lacy white top with a white tank-top underneath, high heeled black ankle boots and her beautiful brunette locks is a loose shiny tumble down her back, he was speechless and couldn't help but press a kiss on her plump strawberry flavoured lips. After a few minutes they calmed down and regained their breath, then adjusted their clothes that had somehow managed to become twisted and slightly too small.

Rachel takes his hand and stretches up to whisper in his ear, "That all their parents are in the living room and are going to give them _'the_ _talk_'."

Finn just looks at Rachel with a worried look on his handsome face, but in return he just gets a shrug of her lace clad shoulder and a perfectly shaped eyebrow lift before tugging him in to the parental interrogation. Finn felt like a man on death row as he walked into the living room to find his mom and stepdad sitting on one sofa sipping a glass of wine, well Burt was drinking a beer in a fancy beer glass, while the Mr Berry's were sitting on the sofa opposite them with their own glass of something, and on the coffee table in-between them was a plate of cheese, fruit and crackers and another that had fancy finger foods, the Parents looked like they were having a normal Friday night get together.

He is shocked because he didn't know his mom and Burt would be here, he cringes at the thought of another fumbling and uncomfortable conversation with Burt going on about feelings and puzzle pieces, and prayed silently to his grilled Cheesus that the man didn't produce his cucumber again. All his mom did was nod along and keep wiping her eyes muttering about "how fast her baby had grown up and how she wasn't ready to be a Grandma yet."

Finn couldn't understand what was going on and why the parental units thought it necessary to get together and talk about sex with them. They had known he and Rach had been sleeping together for a few months now, but figured maybe it was 'cause their parents were paying for the motel room, Finn felt the whole time that Mr Berry x 2 were going to jump up and chop off his junk up for _'taking advantage'_ of their baby girl, but after giving all four parents an assurance that they were always careful and knew how to use protection which they always did anyway (so that wasn't a lie) and that he never forced Rachel into doing anything she wasn't comfortable with, the adults were eventually put at ease and happily waved their children off with a wish they enjoy their date. Finn and Rachel both breathed a deep sigh of relief when, finally after a very uncomfortable and embarrassing 15 minutes they were able to escape.

They were having a great time at the concert, immersing themselves in the atmosphere, though Rachel spent most of her time just watching Finn get totally into the music, singing along with him to the songs that she knew and just listening to him having the time of his life, giggling as he air drummed along with the band. She kept saying "that he looked just like the drummer, except for the tribal band tattoo on his right arm, which she shyly told him she thinks is extremely sexy"

He gave her a sexy side smirk, showing his dimple of to all its gorgeous, adorable cuteness, and just says "Yeah? Maybe I should get one then" his girlfriend smiles sexily at him and bites her lip as she nods her head , then reaches her face towards his, pressing a deep kiss on his mouth and nipping on his bottom lip.

"Rachel also tells him "How he is just as talented as the band drummer and maybe he could consider a percussion course for college."

Just as they are leaving the venue they are having a _'moment'_ against the side of his car, Rachel has one leg raised and rubbing her inside thigh against his and trying to get as close to him as possible, Finn is thanking his girl for the best ever birthday present and due to their mouths and hands being otherwise occupied they fail to notice, for the moment the couple of guys, standing on the other side of Finn's car, their own car parked so that it blocks Finn's car in, and just glaring at them., Finn grabs on to Rach tightly and sort of pushes her behind him so her back is against the wall of the building. They look vaguely familiar to Rachel, but in the semi dark and streetlights and the fact her head is still in the clouds from the toe curling kiss she and Finn just shared it is hard to be certain.

"Hi Rachel, it didn't take you long to move on to new guy did it after playing around with our brother while he was in Australia"

Rachel moves out from the safety of her boyfriend's large solid body and stands to her full height squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, before speaking as calmly as her anger allows, she sends Finn a look as if to say she will be all right when he objects to her moving and tries to keep her behind him.

"Excuse me I have no idea who you are or what you think you know but I will tell you right now, I never for one single minute led any boy on nor did I return any of his advances, I repeatedly told Brody, if my assumptions are correct, that is who you are referring to, that I had a boyfriend here at home, and whom I was deeply in love with, so what ever story you have heard is a complete and utter fabrication, now move your car so my boyfriend and I can leave."

They turn out to be the twin 17 year old brothers of Brody Weston who recognized her from pictures Brody had showed them and from what their cousin Quinn had told them the freakishly tall guy is the one who caused all her trouble, they start with abuse solely aimed at Rachel for leading their brother on and making up stories about his behaviour in Australia, and how their families reputation has been dragged through the shit heap along with their own reps and popularity at school.

Before the two from Lima can say a word they are bombarded with another mouthful of abuse this time aimed at Finn for forcing Quinn to sleep with him, then after he'd knocked her up dumping her for the fuckin' ugly midget skank he was screwing in public like a $50 hooker.

An argument breaks out, and Finn forces Rach into the car, telling her to "Stay there Rach" just before one brother punches him in the face, causing his lip to split, he swings at the asshole who was spewing such garbage his fist connecting with the guys cheek, knocking him into the car, his brother then jumps on Finn's back trying to slam his fist into the side of Finn's head , Rach screams out Finn's name and scrambles out of the car picking up a plank of wood that was in a pile against the wall and whacking one guy on the arm, screaming at him to leave her Finn alone. After what seemed like hours, but was in fact only about 10 minutes, the two Westons', both of them bruised and bloodied running off like cowards yelling abuse through the car windows, they sped off in a shower of dirt and gravel, like the obvious idiots they are. Finn was shouting curses and making rude hand gestures at their retreating car, then suddenly sobering when he spots his tiny girlfriend, sitting on the ground, blood streaming down her face from a cut above her left eye. Her pretty lacy top torn and hanging off one shoulder, her breathing coming in fast gasping pants as she tries to calm herself.

He is instantly at her side asking through his own ragged breathing and pounding heart "Rach, baby, are you ok?"

Finn has a busted lip and bruises forming on his cheek and right eye. But other than that seems to be ok, though he winces slightly as he bends to pick Rach up off the ground and lifts her tiny shaking body into his strong arms and holds her tight, she finally calms down enough and just nods against his chest, tears leaking into his shirt.

He says softly "come on baby lets go to the motel and clean up then in the morning we will call our folks and the police and let them know what happened , I'm not letting this go baby they deserve to be punished that family can't keep blaming other people for their problems, and tonight…. I was so fucking… scared they would ' _really hurt'_ you… god Rach if they had…, but you were a real badass babe … a tiny ninja the way you clocked that prick with that plank… man I was proud of you! But they had better not let me find them or their brother again or they will get more…" Rachel cuts him off her voice shaky

"Finny can we just go please baby? I want to make sure we get some ice on your eye and lip and I really just want to forget all about this … I'm sorry your birthday treat was spoilt, and you got hurt... She instantly bursts into tears again the minute Finn puts her in the car and locks her seatbelt into place, not wanting to let him go he presses a soft kiss on her mouth wincing slightly.

Thankfully they didn't have to explain their collective injuries to the desk clerk at the Good Rest Motel, as he was more interested in his television showing from what Finn and Rachel could see were giant multi legged monsters and naked women, all he had to do was grab the register and shove it across the counter, then point to the guest mail boxes where their room card was in an envelope.

Finn held Rachel's hand tightly the whole time while they rode the lift to room 47 on the 2nd floor; his other was gripping their overnight bags. Rachel swiped the door card and the minute they were inside she rushed over to the mini bar, and grabbed the tray of ice cubes out then practically ran into the bathroom in search of a face cloth, then proceeded to make an ice pack, which she pressed against Finn's face before pulling him down onto the sofa.

"Are you hurt anywhere else baby do you need the hospital ?...I'm not sure where it is though, but I suppose the desk clerk would know … maybe I should go and ask him, oh baby I'm so sorry…"

"Rach baby, please calm down I promise I'm ok, I'm more worried about you and that cut on your forehead, I think you need stiches or at the very least a butterfly strip, I wonder if there is a first aid kit here?

"Hmm?"

"I said I wonder if there is a first aid kit in the room, Rach are you sure you are all right? "

"Oh yes baby, I'm fine and I have a small emergency first aid kit in my overnight bag, but I think I will go and shower first and … just keep that ice on your face ok Finn? I won't be long."

"Are you sure you don't need any help? ' Cause you know I could use a shower too, please babe," he sends her his best puppy dog look and dimple producing side smile, that he has perfected over the years and usually got him what he wants, "I just need to be close to you Rach…, those assholes scared me when they hit you and made you bump your head …and if you were hurt …, I mean more than you are… God Rach! Please baby I just want to hold you and for you to know that in my arms you will always be safe"

Through the tears flooding her big brown eyes, Rachel opens her arms and without any words spoken Finn knows what she wants, and in two heartbeats he has jumped up off the sofa and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a series of soft kisses to the top of her head. He smiles at the deep sigh that escapes her lips. He removes one arm from around her shoulders and loops it under her thighs as he picks her up bridal style and carries her towards the bedroom and en-suite bathroom, pleased to see an oversized shower that will easily accommodate the two of them. Once they finished found the bandaids and tendered their injuries which after a thorough cleaning weren't as bad as first thought.

Finn pulls back the covers on the queen sized bed and climbs in motioning for his girl, who was dressed in some sort of see-through red lace top that was joined together by a little satin ribbon just under her breasts, and a pair of tiny panties in the same color, the sides joined the same color ribbon in a little bow on her hips., her long hair was still slightly damp and in a bun contained by a gold star clip on the crown of her head.

Finn's breath catches in his throat as he watches her walk towards the bed , when his words come back to him he whispers "Oh baby girl you are so beautiful and sexy, and I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world to have you as mine, I love you so much Rachel Berry." He opens his arms as an invitation, one that Rachel could never resist and as she climbs in next to him and presses her lips over the left side his bare chest, she returns the sentiment.

"I'm the lucky one Finny, you are perfect and I can't imagine… I don't want to imagine what my life would be if you weren't in it, I love you so much , thankyou for choosing me you make my life complete."

"Why don't we just agree that we love each other equally and leave it at that Mmm?"

"Alright, now can you please kiss me Mr Hudson, because I need you and I really don't think I can go for much longer without feeling your lips on mine… as long as they aren't too sore?" Rachel looks up at her Finn through her long dark eyelashes and sends him a sexy smile that makes him groan.

"Nothing could ever stop me wanting to kiss you, but I gotta admit babe, that outfit you have on has made my thoughts a little more x-rated than just kissing, and if you were to ask him I reckon Finny jnr would agree with me, he is feeling a little bit neglected." At the sweet giggles that leave her now smiling lips, Finn bends his neck so that his face is level with Rachel's, locking eyes with his love he asks cheekily. "Now Miss Berry what was that about kissing?"

But before she can answer her lips are covered and their kisses heat up, Finn smiles into the kiss when his hand finds the ribbon tie on Rachel's lacy top, his fingers move to the side and gently caress her right breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple till it is hard, meanwhile Rachel has somehow managed to remove Finn's sleep shorts and is using her feet to push them down his long legs, he lifts his hips off her body slightly to make it easier before removing his hand from her breast, and snaking it down to her hips where he undoes the ribbons on her panties. He slides his hand palm down over her hip and rubs the small patch of curls that guard her secret place. His mouth has moved from her lips and after taking in much needed air reattach themselves to her neck, and kiss the magic spot before gently sucking and nipping at the soft sweet scented skin, running his tongue over the now obvious red mark. He gently presses one finger inside her moaning at the moist silkiness and knowing that she was more than ready for him, a few minutes is spent using his fingers to stoke her, and when he finds her magic button his thumb presses against it. The moan of his name that leaves her lips goes straight to his now fully awake and rock hard member.

"Oh Finn baby, please I need you" her little hands making their way down his body stopping every now and then to rub his nipples and follow the trail of hair from his belly button to his hot, smooth but throbbing rock hard member. She takes hold of him slowly stoking him up and down, twisting her wrist a little when she gets to the head. Before repeating the movements, her grip getting firmer and faster each time. Until Finn growls out

"Baby I can't take much more of that before I explode 'n, I wanna be inside of you when I do."

He reaches over to the night table where is wallet and phone are sitting and blindly removes the foil packet from behind the photo of Rach, quickly tearing the wrapper with his teeth and pulling away from his love just long enough to sheath himself. Once covered he looks at the brunette goddess laying infront of him her hair somehow undoing itself from the star clip and fallen all around her head and upper body like a silken cape, her glowing honey toned skin, flushed with his ministrations and showing the small red marks, from when his passion was just to much to contain, a proud smirk forming on his lips when he realises she will need her makeup to cover the marks tomorrow. Their eyes connect over her rapidly beating chest the movement causing her breasts to jiggle and every single ounce of love they share is sent through the tether that connects their hearts. Their bodies join and Rachel moans his name again followed by

"Oh, baby I love you"

She is answered by a "Rach, god baby, I love you too"

Finn is always amazed every time they come together like this, how tight she is, he isn't a small guy but it always feels like the first time, and as he stills his body for a few seconds to give her time to adjust, he tells himself life can't get much better than this. Rachel grinds her hips into his indicating she wants him to move, her legs are wrapped around his waist and her ankles locked over his butt, pressing him closer her little hands running through his hair and digging her nails in to his shoulders every time he thrusts a bit harder and hits her spot  
>"Oh yes baby just there… oh god yes …more please baby… harder, faster oh Finn I love you…oh, oh…YES"<p>

As Finn thrusts his hips again and again the sweat is dripping off his body, making their bodies slippery and as he leans down to kiss her open mouth tangling his tongue with hers, he feels the tell tale signs he is ready to explode.

"Baby I'm goin' to cum, Rach, I love you, please come with me?"

The tiny girl underneath him, can only nod as her own body is tingling with so much electricity it's a wonder she isn't glowing, another couple of in- time thrusts the young lovers hit the pinnacle of their love making together and as one explode their hearts beating in time as their breathing, shaky from their exertions', slowly slows down and Finn rolls off Rachel and removing the condom one handed, his other wrapped firmly around his reason for living.

His chest still heaving he gasps out a soft "I love you Rach, forever baby"

Rachel stretches her neck upwards to press a kiss on his cheek as she whispers "I love you more"

With tears in his eyes he meshes his light brown eyes with her dark brown ones and simply says "If you say so."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

On the drive back to Lima the next morning Finn and Rachel thought it would be a good idea to call their parents and have them meet at one of their houses so they tell them all at once about what went down in Columbus the night before. Overnight Finn's bruises, around his eye and cheek had darkened and his lip was still puffy, the cut on Rachel's forehead was read and a small bruise had formed around it, Rachel dug her cell out of her bag to make the calls and noticed it had been on record, then she remembered that she had taken it out to call for help last night after Finn pushed her into the car, but when that jerk started hitting Finn she must have pressed the record button in her haste to get to him.

"Hi Daddy… yes the concert was wonderful and yes we had a great time Finn really enjoyed it… Finn and I have something we need to talk to you both as well as Mr and Mrs Hummel, can… what? No daddy we didn't elope, we will explain everything when we get home, and I've got to go now I have to call the Hummel's… yes I know Daddy, see you soon bye."

She then calls Finn's home number which thankfully had been reconnected after the business with the blonde witch.

"Hi Mrs Hummel… sorry Carole… Yes thankyou the concert was great fun and Finn had a fantastic time… Carole, Finn and I have something important to tell you and Burt, and… No Carole we didn't run off and get married… but something happened last night and we wanted to tell you both as well as my Dads all together… yes we are ok, do you think you and Burt could meet us at my house, I have already called my Daddy and told him, we are about an hour from home … ok thankyou, yes we will drive safely…ok bye see you all soon."

"Goodness what is going through their minds, they all think we ran off and eloped." She looks across the car at Finn who is smiling at her a cheeky look in his eyes.

"Well maybe we will one day and just come home and have a big party. I like the thought of you being Mrs Rachel Hudson, or Berry- Hudson if you prefer."

"Hmm I do like the sound of Mrs Rachel Hudson."

The rest of the drive was quiet, their fingers entwined on the seat between them and their minds turning over what their parents were going to make of their news.

They reached Lima about 9:30am, and drove straight to the Berry home, after first driving past Finn's house to check if their parents were gathered there. As soon as Finn drove into the driveway and turned off the ignition, the front door flew open and all four parents came running down the porch steps gasping in horror when they saw the bruises on their children's faces. Burt seemed to take charge and in an effort to stop his wife, Hiram and Leroy from smothering the kids, he said in a firm voice.

"Why don't we get the kids inside and all sit down calmly and find out exactly what went down, without the neighbours all knowing our business, yeah?"

Finn who still had a tight hold on Rachel's hand nodded his thanks to his stepdad, and guided his girl up the front steps and once in the living room pulled her onto his lap on the single chair, as their parents perched on the edge of their seats, waiting with worried, bordering on angry faces for the kids to begin their story.

Rachel starts "We think you should hear this first" and looks at Finn who just nods and squeezes her tighter against his body, she presses play on her cell, and places it on the coffee table, then turns her little face into Finn's warm neck holding him around his middle as tightly as she can, and as the horrible words leaving the phone are heard by the four adults their faces all wear matching looks of anger. Leroy gets a murderous glint in his dark eyes, then comes the part of Rachel screaming as Finn is attacked, and though the sound are muffled through the car it is clear as to what was going on, When Finn's voice is heard calling out to Rach and asking her if she is ok, all three men jump up and form their hands into tight fists ready to rush out of the house and find these thugs.

Leroy is the first to speak once the recording has finished, "Have you called the police", at the negative nods, he stands up excuses himself for a minute and walks at a fast angry pace to his office where he can be heard talking in loud tones to who the rest assume is the police as he thanks someone named Jim and says "Yes we'll see you in about 30 minutes"

While Leroy was on the phone Hiram had made some hot drinks and was just handing Rachel a cup of her favourite herbal tea and Finn a hot chocolate, when the tall imposing Lawyer strode back into the room.

"My buddy Captain Jim Bradley from the Lima PD, will be here in a little while to hear this, so if you want to wait and tell us what happened when he gets here instead of having to repeat it that is fine."

"Thankyou Papa"

"Yeah thanks Mr Berry"

"Have you seen a Doctor, kids? That cut on your forehead looks like it needs some stitches honey." Rachel looks over at Carole and says in a quiet voice

"No, but it didn't seem too bad this morning and we did put a butterfly plaster on it last night after it was cleaned, I was more worried about Finn's bruised face and his hands" she takes one of his large hands into her tiny one and presses soft kisses along his red and grazed knuckles, before laying her head against his chest again.

By the time Captain Bradley left an hour later, promising to find the two Weston boys' and after saying he would have a serious conversation with his counterpart in Columbus as he had heard through the department grapevine that the Weston family were already known to them. He bid everyone goodbye and left. Burt and Carole wanted Finn to come home with them so they could talk, as did the Berry men with their daughter, so once Finn and Rachel had spent some time saying goodbye they separated, saying they would see each other in the morning when Finn picked her up for school.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

It was nearly prom time at McKinley High which also meant that junior year was nearly done, and the place was going crazy with the nominations for court royalty and campaigning, neither Finn nor Rachel wished to nominate but they wholeheartedly supported their friends who wanted to put themselves forward, and offered to help them in any way possible.

One Saturday Rachel was to be found buried under a mound of prom dresses, which Kurt had picked out for her, Mercedes and Tina, Tina and Artie had nominated for prom royalty hopping to be taken seriously but just as much for the fun and to show that the less popular kids, could be just as, if not more interesting and important than the popular crowd.

"Rachel I think this pink cocktail length, strapless number would be perfect for you, and if we put your hair up in a fancy pony tail, you will look just beautiful, and Cedes, this soft purple mermaid one with the sparkling accents around the bust would look fabulous with your skin tone. And the piece de resistance for our queen this stunning gothic inspired black lace number with a corset bodice and bolero jacket of black tulle. Now ladies please depart to the change rooms and don these fabulous dresses then let me see how well my choices work."

He claps his hands three times in a row then makes shoo-ing motions as the girls rush off to do his bidding, their giggles drowning out the piped mood music, playing over the stores PA system.

The night of junior prom arrives, and as Finn rings the doorbell to the Berry house he is nervously adjusting his tie and rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, why he is nervous he doesn't know, afterall he has seen Rachel dressed up before at his Mom and Burt's wedding, ( he smiles naughtily as he thinks about the times he has seen his petite girlfriend undressed) so when Leroy answers the door, he has to swallow the lump in his throat and hope his '_sudden excitement'_ isn't obvious, to the man on the other side.

"Finn he booms, clamping a firm hand on Finn's shoulder and steering him into the foyer come in son, Rachel will be down momentarily, my word it is hard to believe that you two kids are nearly finished high school. It only seems like yesterday we were hearing all about this sweet boy who offered to share his cheese sticks and who liked drumming and football stickers."

His voice goes all wistful like, but Finn doesn't pay attention, not to be rude or anything but his eyes have zeroed in on the vision in pink descending the stairs like a queen. Her tiny body encased in a strapless soft pink, mid calf length dress that fits tightly around her breasts and leaves her beautiful tanned shoulders bare. Her silky brunette tresses pulled into a fancy high pony tail curled softly so any movement makes it bounce, and a few strands also curled softly framing her gorgeous face, delicately enhanced with subtle color on her eyelids, cheeks and lips.

"Hi" he whispers when she is standing toe to toe with him "You are so beautiful Rach… here I got you this" and offers her a little clear plastic box containing a small bunch of pink carnations surrounded by silver leaves. She leans up to kiss him in thanks before he asks shyly. "Can I put it on you?" All she can do is nod at his chivalrousness and present her right hand for him to slip the corsage on till it rests on her wrist.

They spend a few minutes lost in each others eyes till the clearing of a throat behind them breaks their trance and both Hiram and Leroy are looking at them with moist eyes clutching cameras to their chests. So after what seems like a million and one photos they say goodnight to Dads' and make their way back to Finn's house so his parents can take another million pictures this time at least Kurt and Blaine have to suffer Carole's and Burt's teary sighs and reminisces, so finally with enough pictures being taken to wallpaper the entire downstairs, Finchel and Klaine are able to leave they chose to travel separately, stating that next year as seniors they will go all out and hire a limo so they can arrive in style, (well Kurt's words, Finn's not really fussed how they arrive as long as Rachel is by his side).

By the end of the night, history had been made at McKinley with two of the so called unpopular kids taking out the king and queen crowns; you couldn't shift the smiles off Artie and Tina's faces with a crowbar, even if you tried, surprisingly there was no heckling or nasty words from the cheerleaders and jocks, who were also running. The night was a lot of fun with each clique, enjoying the night not bothering the others. By the end of the night it seemed that maybe peace could be restored and everyone could all get along, but only time would tell. Though as Finn helped his girl into his car afterwards, the only thing on his mind was spending what was left of the night wrapped in her arms, they were going up to the lake to park and do what ever came to mind.

Junior year was done, and both Finn and Rachel were very glad to see the end of what had been an emotional year. A week after prom they had been subpoenaed to appear in court in Columbus regarding the attack on them by Marc and Trace Weston, after Finn's birthday outing in early May, after hearing all the evidence and listening to the recording on Rachel's cell, as well as finding out that both Quinn and Brody talked his brothers into doing what they did by telling them lies and putting all the blame on Finn and Rachel, they were charged with assault and ordered to do 500 hours of community work. Finn and Rachel found out afterwards through their lawyer that the Judge was going to be looking further into the business with Quinn Fabray and Brody Weston.

_Percy the soul mate clerk just sat and watched the goings-on with moist eyes and the biggest grin on his aging face ( not that there was a lot to see as his snow white beard and handlebar mustache, took up most of his face) his eyes sparkled with happiness and as he did his funny little dance around his office, and accidently on purpose bumping into Ruben who had been demoted to quill sharpener and parchment stacker, _more than once_ making him drop his carefully stacked piles of parchment on the floor so he had to start again, Percy happily humming under his breath what sounded like odd verses from a popular song._

"_Highway run  
>into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>you're on my mind<br>Oh girl you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours, faithfully<em>

_Wondering where I am  
>Lost without you<em>

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
>Two strangers learn to fall in love again<br>I get the joy  
>Of rediscovering you<br>Oh girl, you stand by me  
>I'm forever yours, faithfully<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Faithfully, I'm still yours<br>I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours, faithfully…"<p>

_Ruben just sighs and climbs down from his stool to pick up and again stack in the particular way, Percy demands the piles of parchment, and collect the large number of quills, that have rolled all over the floor and under the furniture. Again cursing his bad luck and is forever going to regret trying to supplant Percy, from what he has now come to realize is the best at what he does, matching babies to their soul mates. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry are proof that the old man knows what he is doing._

**A/N: Well what did you think? Please let me know your thoughts, there will probably only be one more chapter and an epilogue to go for this story, but never fear Finchel will return…, what are your thoughts on Finchel as ghosts? **

**I hope you enjoy this rather long instalment so until the next chapter take care.**

**cab4five**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter -12-

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the fantastic response to this story, the number of reviews is the most for any of my stories. I truly appreciate every single one.**

**I own nothing but the plot and OC characters, all songs, branded products, used or mentioned belong to their rightful owners.**

**I hope you enjoy the last extra large serving of Hudberry fluff, with a side of citrusy Finchel. Please enjoy**

**cab4five **

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Senior year began on an exceptionally cold fall day. Finn was thankful his mom had made him a big bowl of creamy oatmeal for breakfast, over which he drizzled a good amount of maple syrup. At least my insides will be warm he thinks to himself as he makes his way to his car to pick up his girlfriend Rachel. The minute he steps out the front door onto the porch he shivers and curses at the bitingly cold wind, and the way it cut through the several layers of warm clothing, thermal ski hat and scarf Finn had donned that morning. He always parked his car, so it caught the early morning sun and even though it was shining bright and the sky was cloud free, there was no warmth in it at all. He walked briskly to his car and the minute he was in he turned the heater on full bore, giving it time to warm up. After about five minutes he felt warm enough to move so clicking his seatbelt in place he turned the radio on and slowly reverse down the driveway for the three block drive to the Berry house.

Rachel was waiting on her front porch for Finn to arrive like he did every morning during school terms to pick her up for the 10 minute drive to McKinley High. Her attire today was vastly different from her normal school outfit, decided entirely by the bitterly cold start to the day, she left her normal knee high socks, penny loafers and short skirt in her closet preferring instead to go with dark stonewash jeans, long sleeved polo top and her favourite extra thick hooded sweat top, the hood pulled tightly, over her pom-pom topped woolly hat. Her feet were encased in her thick pink bed-socks and kitten heeled ankle boots, while her little hands were jammed into her hot pink mittens, clutching her favourite matching pink scarf tightly to her throat, and she was still cold. Rachel hoped Finn would arrive very soon, just as the thought left her mind her face breaks into a wide beaming smile as she spots Finn's well loved old blue ford truck turning into her street, instead of waiting on the porch any longer she makes her way down the driveway and waits by the sidewalk. Rachel clambers up into the cab as soon as he pulls to a stop, very glad to be out of the freezing wind.

"Hey baby, m'mm I missed you" Rachel giggles as her handsome man, presses his warm lips against hers, before he quickly pulls away pouting at the coldness of her face and normally soft, warm and very kissable lips.

With an award winning pout and an over exaggerated sad tone overtaking her voice she says. "I missed you too Finny, but why'd you stop? You know, my lips are very cold and are likely to turn blue and shatter into a zillion pieces if they don't get warmed up very soon, and that would be such a terrible shame don't you think?"

She looks up at him through her dark eyelashes and blinks a couple of times. While she had been talking her left hand had found its way from Finn's knee up to his groin and was gently rubbing the bulge quickly growing. Poor Finn was just nodding his head and repeatedly swallowing the lump in his throat, he was shocked at his girl's forceful behaviour, and wanted to just rush her off to his or her bed and have his way with her, she wasn't usually like this, but hey he wasn't going to argue if she wanted him to kiss or do anything really, then he was going to give her what she wants.

Once his wits come back he says cheekily "Well we can't have that can we Miss Berry, let me see if I can fix the problem before it gets worse"

Just as she was about to say something he slams his lips against her now slightly warmer ones and presses his tongue against her bottom lip and runs it back and forth, asking for admittance, which is of course granted straight away. As their mouths move together Rachel has somehow wiggled her way onto Finn's lap and squeezed her jean clad thighs over his so she is straddling him and aligning her core with his now rather firm manhood every now and then grinding against him. Finn lets out a frustrated groan as his hand is impeded from finding her satin smooth skin by the layers of bulky clothing. So he moans again and settles for wrapping his hands in her hair, unseating her hat and pressing his lips harder against hers before sliding them off and finding that spot on her neck, taking a much needed breath of air then continuing with his mission. The amorous pair are shaken from their activities by the loud sound of faithfully blaring from Finn's cell phone on the dash board.

The sound making Rachel jump and hit her head on the window frame before she scrambles back to her seat breathing heavily and trying to straighten her clothes and hair after re-positioning her woolly hat. As Finn answers the phone she is digging in her bag looking for her makeup purse and compact mirror to check on the hickey, she knows Finn left on her neck.

"H-hello, Oh-h hi Kurt, he answers somewhat breathlessly, what no I'm ok thanks, what's the matter... yeah we are on our way I just picked up Rach… KURT, no what … no we are not having sex…, yeah well, we'll see you soon man, bye." Finn looks over at Rachel who just shrugs and turns back to her mirror and trying to spread the cover-up over the red mark just under her ear.

He coughs and adjusts his pants before putting the truck into gear and driving off.

A few minutes later Rachel turns to him and says cheekily "At least my lips are warm now Finny, thankyou for helping me out, you are very chivalrous."

Finn laughs out loud and sends her a wink and one of his sexy side smiles, and just as he pulls in to the school parking lot and turns off the engine he leans over pressing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and whispers "You are very welcome my lady, plus I'm pretty sure it is in the job description, which is on page 5 of the '_Super Awesome Boyfriend Manual'_."

They climb out and as Finn takes her mitten encased hand in his gloved one he says "Welcome to our last first day of high school" before pulling Rachel towards the building and out of the cold, to where their friends are all waiting for them by their lockers.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Thanks to all the study help Rachel had been giving Finn, he had managed to go up quite a few levels in his grades and as a result was able to be with Rachel in English, Math and history class. He was very happy with that as it meant not only would he see his girl more often during the day, but also give him a better chance of getting into college with Rach, they had both decided they would to apply to Ohio U in Athens as their first choice then NYU, CUNY second and third and the Columbus campus of Ohio U as their fourth choice. All four schools offered fantastic education programs and extra subjects like percussion and music, so they knew they would get a first class college education, and were busy finalizing their application packages. Hiram and Leroy knew a couple of people in the real estate business in neighbouring towns and had asked them to keep an eye out for a good deal on an apartment so they would have some idea of the housing market once the kids knew if they would be going to Ohio U in Athens.

Finn was interested in again playing football since this would be his last year at McKinley. As he saw it as a way to keep fit and as well as give him more credits and if he helped the Titans to another championship this year, then his school portfolio would look even better. After thinking about it in great depth and talking to Mr Schuester and Mrs Pillsbury-Schuester at school as well as Coach Beiste he decided that he wanted to teach high schoolers, he thought he would do well at gym /football, and history. Which sort of surprised him as he never seemed to even remember he was taking history class a couple of years ago, but once Rachel started coaching him he found he really enjoyed the subject and was really very good at it, as the A- on his last report card in Junior year can attest to. Rachel was busy, practicing and making a few sample videos of her singing just in case she had to add them to her college applications. She had thought about singing as a career, mainly geared towards the Broadway stage, but after spending quite a lot of time over the summer helping to run the Kids Club down at the Jewish Community Centre, and working with a group of middle schoolers, with their singing and music. She decided she wanted to teach music as well as a regular class.

Once Coach Beiste called for football tryouts Finn was one of the first to put his name down against his preferred position of quarterback, he was pleased to see that Sam, Noah and Blaine had put had put their names down as well. It was great to see Noah doing something he loved, and it gave him a chance to just be one of the boys for a while. Finn told him so after the first practice.

"Hey Noah it's great to see you here man!" he fist bumps his friend "I'm glad you're takin' some time for yourself 'n if ya need a sitter for Beth when we have games don't forget Rach is happy to babysit for ya."

The other boy nods in answer before slapping his tall friend on the shoulder. "I know man 'n I really appreciate it, I know my Mom will as well, I mean Beth is a great kid but now she is teething again and movin' around more it's real freakin' exhausting. I never realised how much work went into looking after a baby… I mean I know I was old enough to notice when my kid sister was born but I don't remember much about the stages she went through… but I wouldn't swap one single minute of my time with my baby girl" in an instant his voice gets and excited lilt to it "You know when she called me Daddy for the first time, man… it made me cry like a girl. I can't believe she is 6 months old already."

"Well if my opinion matters to you at all dude I think you've done a hellava job, not only with lookin' after little Beth but with your whole attitude towards life , I was real happy to hear you took Burt up on his offer of an apprenticeship once this year is done, and I know you will keep workin' hard an' maybe you can inspire some of the other kids to stop being freakin' idiots and bullies, and show they are better than the Lima losers people think they are, afterall if the 'original badass' of McKinley can change then there is definitely hope for the others yeah?."

"Wow Finn, I … thanks, man… just thanks…"

"HEY, you girls coming to play or are ya too busy discussin' your favourite makeup brands?" Coach Beiste bellows across the field

"Come on dude lets get over there, before she makes us do wind sprints after eatin' 10 slices of pizza and tryin' not to throw up." Finn says as he turns to run back across the field to their coach and the other guys sniggering at the Coach scold their QB, what they didn't see however was the soft smile and nod of approval Coach sends Finn's way when they make eye contact, she knows that her QB, will do what he can to help his friend out, even though Puckerman has been an ass, Finn has always been the bigger man. She also knows he will make a fantastic educator one day.

Noah just nods and for the umpteenth time, curses himself for all the time he wasted, being an asshole jerk, and missing out on what could have been for years, a great _Bro-ship_.

Rachel was so proud of Finn when Coach Beiste announced at the next school assembly the names of the guys who had made the football squad. Her tall handsome man was again the QB, Noah was a running back and Sam and Blaine were defenders or firm bottoms or something, she didn't really understand the position terminology , even though Finn had tried many times when they sat snuggled together on the sofa watching the game on TV, she usually found something to distract him with.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Valentines Day is next week, both Finn and Rachel wanted to do something extra special for the other, but keep it as a surprise. The day for lovers falls on a Wednesday this year which is good as Finn doesn't have football training and she has no extra curricular activities planned. Rachel had asked (well more like told) her dads to go out for the evening as she wanted to prepare a romantic home cooked dinner for Finn, and had planned the menu to include all his favourite foods, she had even made a playlist, and burnt a CD, of herself singing a few love songs that she knows he likes, to play softly in the background. The Tuesday before Valentines Day, Rachel is sitting at her desk, and making sure all is in readiness for Finn's surprise. She skimmed over the track listing on the printed label she made, her smile stretches her face so wide, knowing that each and every song on the CD has a special meaning to them as a couple.

_FAITHFULLY_

_I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS_

_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU_

_I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU_

_WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU_

_EVERYTHING I DO I DO IT FOR YOU_

_HOW DEEP IS YOUR LOVE_

_BORN TO BE MY BABY_

Finn had been saving his wages and wanted to take Rachel out for a romantic dinner somewhere classier than just Breadsticks that was bound to overflowing with every other teenage couple in Lima, but the fact that Valentines Day was on a school night driving too far in the heavy snow, wasn't really a good idea plus he knows Rachel is very particular about her night time bathing and moisturising routine and making sure she always gets her full 8 hours of sleep each night. He also wasn't in favour of going anywhere near Columbus either, especially after last time. So the only other option he came up with was to cook for her, and he thought he could decorate their dinning room with those scented candles she likes, and get a few bunches of her favourite pink tulips he even found a CD of the 50 Best romantic songs.

Finn smiles to himself and nods his head at his super plan… his proud smile falling instantly when he realises he might have one little problem… well maybe not so little, the thing is… he can't cook… well unless you count grilled cheese, microwave Mac-n-cheese, or popcorn and frozen pizza. But that is not the sort of food his girl likes to eat too much of anyway, so he chucks that idea right into the trash.

He doesn't want to ask his mom or Kurt, for help because then they will go all gooey and mushy, and his mom will start to cry at how he is all grown up and romantic and such a gentleman like his father. Not to mention Kurt will want to overtake the whole thing and turn it into a Hollywood style party. So he decides to just work it out for him self, he knows his mom has a pile of cook books in the kitchen cupboard, and knowing he has at least a couple of hours till everyone comes home. He digs them out and settles down at the dinning table, looking through every single book, and making little notes on his pad when he see's something that might be ok. By the time he has looked through all the cook books, he takes a look at his list of 'ideas' and sighs deeply rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, because the only things written in his messy scrawl are (_pasta, salad, tofu? fruit, sushi seaweed? soup, fish._) the only thing that looking through all the cook books has done is make him hungry. Finn groans at the grumbling of his belly and decides he needs some food hoping he can come up with an idea for a decent meal out of his list. He thinks about his plan while preparing himself a grilled cheese sandwich on the trusty old George Foreman.

While he is enjoying his sandwich he looks again at his list and thinks about it and after mulling it over in his mind for a while thinks that Rachel would enjoy, cauliflower soup, followed by a warm pasta dish with seafood and a marinara sauce, and for dessert a plate of fresh mixed fruit and his favourite topping of dairy whip, though Rach would probably rather have yoghurt. So he writes himself a grocery list, thinking maybe a trial run is a good idea that way he can make sure he gets it right and when he goes to do it on the night it should go smoothly, (he crosses his fingers), then makes his way to his car for his first ever shopping trip.

Kurt was complaining to Mercedes and Tina at lunch the day before about the surprise he knows Blaine has organised for them for Valentines Day tomorrow. "I wish he would just tell me where we are going, so I know what to wear, he knows I need at least 48 hours to properly plan and model my attire for any outing" he huffs and glares at the plastic tray infront of him as though it was the trays fault and stirs his yoghurt viciously, taking his frustrations with his secretive boyfriend out on the poor innocent tub of low fat black cherry.

"The reason why people use the word _'surprise'_ Kurtsie, is because they don't want the surprise-ee to know what they have planned." Mercedes says through her giggles that do nothing to lessen her fashionable friend's frustrations.

Tina agrees saying in her soft voice "Just be patient Kurt, I'm sure wherever the dashing Mr Anderson is whisking you off to will be perfect and what ever you wear will be suitably fashionable." She sends him a supportive smile wondering what her Artie has planned for them, she knows he has planned something as he has been rather secretive himself lately.

Her face breaking into a wide knowing smile, Mercedes says haughtily "I on the other hand know exactly what my man is planning and my perfect outfit." At her friends excited hand clapping and envious looks she laughs out loud, gaining the attention of the kids around them, "But I'm not going to tell you until tomorrow." Still laughing she stands up gathering her trash and waving goodbye, heads out of the cafeteria to get ready for her next class. Not seeing the looks of annoyance on the faces of her friends.

As Finn drops Rachel off at her house after school he gives her a big kiss and produces from behind the seat a big bunch of pink tulips, wishing her a happy Valentines Day, and that he will see her later, another five minutes or hours or days, (hell, who was counting) later they separate and with shaky legs, flushed cheeks and a heaving chest. Rachel climbs out of the truck and walks albeit, slightly wobbly to her front door, yelling out an "I LOVE YOU FINN HUDSON" before she blows him a kiss, which he catches like a goofball and tucks in his pocket. Putting the truck into gear and reversing down the driveway, but not before yelling out his own "NOT AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU, RACHEL BERRY"

When Carole Hudson-Hummel arrives home from work about 4:30pm on Valentines Day, she instantly dumps her purse on the hall table and rushes into the kitchen at the sounds of curses and the banging of what sounds like the meat mallet on a saucepan, coming from whom she knows is her Finn, and wonders what on earth was going on. Not even noticing the dinning room awash with the scent of vanilla candles and bunches of pink tulips in vases all around the room.

But instead of thinking the worst she gets to the kitchen doorway and being unable to help it, bursts into loud laughter at the sight of her manly 6'3in son, wearing her frilly flowered bibbed apron, his face patterned with stripes of flour and what looks like bits of raw pasta hanging off his shoulders and even his head and ears. At the sound of his moms laughter Finn jerks his head up and blushes a deep beetroot color, which then makes him look like a giant candy cane.

A deep flustered sigh leaves his mouth before he slams the spatula he is holding in a death grip down on the counter making a cloud of more flour rise up and land in his hair and over Carole, who is now standing at the end of the counter, her hand pressed over her mouth to stifle anymore giggles, and a look of sad puzzlement on her face, feeling terrible for laughing at her son.

"I suck Mom… I mean how hard is it to mix flour and stuff to make vegan pasta huh? I was going to just turn up at Rach's house in a couple of hours and bring her back here for dinner, now she'll be lucky to get a grilled cheese, 'n she doesn't even eat cheese so it'll be plain toast." He sighs again and starts to clean up his mess pushing the whole lot into the trash can. "All I wanted to do was make a nice dinner for Rach for Valentines Day, to show her that I love and appreciate her… I mean she's always making me cookies and banana bread and stuff, 'n I wanted to show her that I could provide for her ya know … for like when we get to college, 'n after when we get married, I don' want her to think that she has to do all the cookin' and stuff just 'cause she's a girl."

I even went to the store and got all the right stuff like what the recipe said, and now it's all ruined, an' she'll probably think I don't love her enough to make it nice … I bet she has something real nice planned but I wanted to surprise her." another series of deep sighs he turns his back on her as he finishes cleaning the kitchen, has Carole in tears at her baby boys frustration, so without a word she turns on her heel and makes her way to her bedroom, collecting her purse from the hall stand on the way and digging her cell out, finally noticing the romantic atmosphere Finn has created in the dinning room. Once in the privacy of her bedroom and a bit more composed she scrolls through her cell and presses the call button.

Smiling when a chirpy "Hello Carole, how are you today?"

"Hi Rachel dear, I'm well thankyou for asking…" she hesitates for a moment trying to find a way of asking what she wants to, in a way that won't seem like she is intruding on the kids private lives.

"Carole? Is everything all right? Are Finn and Mr Hummel Ok? Please speak you are starting to worry me, do you need me to come over I'll just get my keys hold on. "

Carole is shaken from her thoughts by the frantic breathless tone of her future daughter in law, (yes she knows it will happen, in fact she has known ever since Finn came home after his first day of school dreamily talking about his new friend) "No, no dear everyone is fine I promise, it's just, I know today is Valentines Day and well, please understand I'm not trying to meddle in your plans or anything, it's just that Finn had planned to cook you a meal but is having trouble getting it right and is a complete upset mess, he said he wanted it to be a surprise, to show you that he could provide for you, and to show you that he appreciates everything you do for him. He has even decorated the dinning room, with candles and flowers… I was going to ask if he wanted any help but thought I'd let you know so maybe you can come up with a plan to make him feel better."

"O-oh, he d-did, oh my"

The sound of soft sobs reach Carole and she speaks again. "Rachel, are you ok? I'm sorry dear if I've spoilt your surprise…" she is cut off by Rachel's soft love filled voice.

"Carole do you think it would be possible for you and Mr Hummel to be 'elsewhere' for a few hours? I have everything under control, I was going to surprise Finn with a home cooked meal myself, and told my Dads they had to go out so maybe you both could come here, I will tell my Dads' I made enough food so you wouldn't have to worry about anything and I can surprise him at your house, I'll tell Finn my dads had a change of plans or didn't feel like going out or something. Thankyou so much Carole for calling, now if you will excuse me I've got to go and get everything organised for my Finny." Before she could even say goodbye Carole's call was disconnected.

The minute Burt walked in the door at 5:30 that evening his wife rushed him upstairs and told him to take a shower and get changed as they were going out, he grumbled about wanting to stay in as there was a '_Deadliest Catch then a Hot Rod Heaven '_ marathon on Channel 6. But at the stern no nonsense look from his wife, he huffed and did what he was told. Carole had already called the Berry house and Leroy was more than happy to invite her and Burt over for the evening, knowing how important the evening was to Rachel.

Kurt was in a tizz and by 6pm, pacing the living room willing the doorbell to ring, waiting not so patiently for his date for the evening, he kept checking on his outfit and asking Finn every 5 minutes if he looked ok, oblivious to his brother's melancholy. Finn was very happy and slightly jealous of his brother, happy that he had someone to love, and then upset that Blaine knew how to cook and if he was treating Kurt to a nice meal… well yeah... Finn goes into the dinning room and just looks at the flowers and candles, which he lights anyway, cause he likes the smell, it is comforting and reminds him of his Rach, he sighs again and makes his way over to the stereo and presses play, and as the soft sounds of Steve Perry's Faithfully float on the air he sits at the table with his head in his hands muttering out loud to himself.

"God Hudson how could you ruin this for Rach, all you had to do was make pasta and cook the seafood in the tomato sauce, how hard can that be, huh? I bet little Italian kids in kindergarten can probably do it, with their eyes closed. What a useless dumbass, how am I going to show her that I can take care of her at college, that's if I even get into the damn school, maybe I'm too dumb for that as well, and what about when we get married and want babies, if Rach even wants babies with me… if I can't even manage a simple pasta dish?"

He gets up and makes his way to the first candle and blows it out and just as he leans down to extinguish the next one, a sob from the doorway gets his attention and he turns towards the noise to see his beautiful girl dressed up in a silky strapless dark blue pant suit, her hair in soft curls tumbling across her bare shoulders and down her back, tears running down her face and dripping off her trembling chin.

"Rach baby what's wrong why are you crying? Are you ok?" he bounds across the room wrapping his arms around her and pressing her into his chest leaning down to press his lips against her cheek. He feels her nod and pull out of his tight embrace, sniffing and wiping her finger tips under her eyes and swiping her palm over her chin.

She stands up to her full height, (which he notices is higher than normal due to her high heels) puts her hands on her hips, levels him with a looks that says '_listen_ _to me, because I know what I am talking_ _about and I mean every word', _Finn starts to feel a little nervous, 'cause when his tiny girlfriend gets riled up, the best thing to do is just stop and listen, and do as she says.

"Do I look like a fool Finn? Or seem like I may be mentally challenged and not know what I want,"

He tries to interrupt but is blocked from speaking by her little hand reaching up and covering his mouth. So he just shakes his head no repeatedly.

"Finn Hudson you are the most wonderful boy in the entire world do you know why?"

Again with the negative head shake and deep sigh as he sits on the sofa resting his head on his hand as he watches Rachel,

"I know what you were trying to do tonight baby, and I love you even more for trying to surprise me, but Finn don't you ever let me hear you say that you are useless again, do you hear me? Because that is the farthest thing from the truth I have ever heard. There is so much more to you than your ability to make pasta from scratch, that's why they have takeout, and before you say that's not the point, I don't care if you can't make it or if you burn the roast tofu turkey at thanksgiving and we live on peanut butter and jelly sandwiches or microwave minute noodles, I don't want to be with you…"

"Geez, Rach, harsh much? I was…" he frowns as he is cut off again, this time by her soft pink lips.

"As I was saying I don't want to be with you for your cooking abilities, I want to be with because from the time I was six years old and you helped me that first at school when Noah was being mean and saying such nasty things, do you remember?" another series of nods "I knew we could be part of something very special, and I was right, because you Finn Hudson, turned out to be, not only the love of my life and the father of my children…"

At her last four words Finn nearly has a heart attack and all of a sudden feels faint, stuttering out "Y-your p-pregnant…, b-baby… n-now,… but h-how…" and looks down at her belly. Rachel sends him an amused look and just leans in to kiss him again.

"You are …one day in the future, but more importantly you have been and always will be my very best friend, and as such are more than good enough to get into college and become an exceptional teacher. Believe me I don't care if I have to do all the cooking in our house, at least I'll know you are eating the proper and healthy foods a gym teacher should. You do more than enough to show me you love and appreciate me. Now if you will be so kind and follow me to the kitchen Mr Hudson I think you will find my surprise. Happy Valentines Day baby, I love you so very much." She leans in to kiss him again wiping the few stray tears falling from his soft brown eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I love you, thankyou baby for finding me and letting me love you."

"Oh Finny we found each other we're soul mates remember, now come on I need help to serve the food." She climbs off his lap and offers her hand, which he takes hold of gladly squeezing it gently, telling himself again how lucky he is to have Rachel Berry love him.

By the time Kurt gets home at 10:30pm and makes his way to Finns room for their regular late night _'Lady Chat'_ over their glass of warm milk the grunts and moans and yells of _"OH GOD BABY, MORE, YES THERE OH-OH" _coming through the door, make him press his hands over his ears and run down the hall to his room turning his stereo on maximum volume and jamming his headphone in his ears. Trying to block out the carnal sounds escaping from his brother's room, which are likely to scar him for life, he makes a mental note to have a '_sleepover_' with Blaine sometime soon when their parents are away as payback to Finn for the noise and the damage to his brain at the thought of his brother and friend engaging in their _'activities'_.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

By the time the middle of March rolls around the McKinley Senior cohort are starting to get a little nervous hoping they have been accepted into their college of choice, a lot of the kids have received letters, the majority seem to have been favourable. Finn and Rachel are both hoping with everything to be accepted into Ohio U in Athens. Kurt is looking to go to New York to study fashion design, along with Blaine who hopes to become a chef and has applied to one of the best catering colleges is in New York, Mercedes and Sam are both hoping to go east to California for music and Tina and Artie, are interested in art and design and medical robotics, and hope to be within travelling distance.

Finn excitedly calls Rachel on the phone one Wednesday in mid April, telling her that he just received a thick envelope from Ohio U with the Athens post mark on it but he didn't want to open it until he saw her and she opened hers at the same time.

"How do you know I'm even going to get into the same school baby?" I have a couple of envelopes but don't want to know if they aren't the same as yours."

"Rach they would be mad to pass you over and let me in maybe yours has got lost in the post or something, why don't you come over and we can open the ones we have together?"

"Ok Finn, I'll be there soon, love you, she sighs and hangs up, hoping he won't be cross with her for pretending she didn't know what the thick envelope from Ohio U meant.

The minute Finn puts his cell back in his pocket the doorbell rings, as he opens it he is faced with a big white A4 envelope held at the sides by tiny pink colored fingernails. The postmark from Athens-Ohio stamped clearly over the stamp in the top right hand corner. When he pushes the paper down far enough he can see the joyful face of his Rachel bouncing on the spot with glee. He leans down far enough to press a kiss on her still beaming mouth and takes her hand pulling her inside and shutting the door, still holding her hand tugs her upstairs to his room, grabbing his identical envelope of his desk, and perches on the edge of his bed pulling Rach on to his lap.

Another kiss for good luck Rachel says "On three ok? Ready, one, two, three"

The sound of ripping paper is all that is heard then a high pitched squeak of "Yes"

Followed by a deeper shout of "YES"

"I got in" Finn looks at Rachel hoping to confirm her yes meant the same as his

"I got in" Rach whispers.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

There was just a week until senior prom then graduation the week after that. Again McKinley was covered in prom campaign posters and all anyone heard walking down the hallways was about dresses and flowers and dress colors. As with junior prom Finchel, Klaine, Artina and Samcedes were going together in a group and as promised last year, all pitched in for the $300 to hire a stretch limo for the evening. The girls had chosen more elegant dresses and hair styles, and when Finn turned up to pick up Rachel, his jaw very nearly hit the floor at the sight of his petite beauty in a figure hugging silver floor length dress her hair in a sculptured bun on the top of her head, random glittery pins catching the light. As he hands her the corsage of purple lilies held against a silver leaf and ribbon he can't help but pull her into a tight hug running his large hand up and down her back sucking a deep breath and feeling his tuxedo pants shrink a couple of sizes. When he realises her back is bare and her dress stops just above her butt.

"Oh man, how am I goin' get through the night without ripping this damn dress of and makin' love to Rach in the middle of the freakin' dance floor, I can feel the need for the damn mailman even after all this time, Finn jnr is ready to explode."

"You will be fine baby and at the end of the night I promise I will pay some attention to Finny jnr, afterall baby it's his prom too." Rach giggles at Finn's stunned look not realizing he had spoken out loud. Rachel stretches up on her tippy toes and presses her soft plum colored lips against his and takes his hand, coming up for a breath, saying softly" come on baby lets go before the others turn up at your house, hog the Limo and leave without us."

Senior prom was a lot of fun, Finn spent most of the night glued to Rachel's side his hand around her waist, thumb rubbing against the bare skin of her lower back. The king and queen this year were a one of the nicer cheerleaders and a guy on the track team. Rachel made sure to ask the photographer to take a few photos of the whole group of them so they would all have something to look back on, after they all went their separate ways at the end of summer. A few pictures turned into about 20 as they wanted some of just the girls then the just the guys then Kurt and the girls, and pretty much every other combination they could come up with. Then everyone piled back into the Limo for the ride back to the Hudmel house before collecting their own wheels and going their separate ways to finish the night off by themselves.

Finn and Rachel decided to drive to the lake, Finn had already packed some blankets and pillows, and he had even managed to find a foam camping mattress in the garage that fit the bed of his truck perfectly. Just as he was about to help Rach into the truck she squeals.

"Stop! Wait a minute please, Finn I forgot something" and races off back up the driveway beautiful silver dress hitched up around her knees the material scrunched in her hands and her feet bare, she returns in under 5 minutes pulling a wheeled cooler box behind her and as she reaches the truck Finn jumps out to help her lift it into the back.

"Baby girl, god this is heavy how long do you think we are going to the lake for huh?"

"Finn Hudson, you seem to forget I know you, and that means I know very well you will be hungry again in about 30 minutes so I pre-empted that and made some snacks and a couple of thermos's of hot chocolate and banana bread as well as some fruit for breakfast. Now if you are ready can we please go to our spot at the lake, because I have a spot that _really_ needs some attention and I can't quite reach it" she sends him a sexy grin, giving him the idea that said spot is just where he knows he can be of service.

Arriving at their spot, which to anyone else who just happened to walk by would just simply look like a clump of trees and shrubbery covered in sweet smelling flowers. But to Finn and Rachel, it was theirs, often they came up here to just sit and talk about all manner of things, the future, hopes and dreams for each other, watching the stars, oh… and yeah quite a lot of time was spent making out and doin', well what they were in the process of doing once Rachel manages to undo, one handed the buckle of Finn's trousers.

A series of frustrated huffs precede her, "Why can't someone reinvent this stubborn piece of clothing to make it easy to undo." Finn offers to help as he can see his tiny woman is getting more and more agitated by the minute, but she slaps his hands away and all of a sudden squeals with glee. "I got it baby now I think I deserve a kiss for my efforts don't you?" she blinks at him a couple of times and leans down to initiate the kiss much to Finn's delight.

He absolutely loves it when Rach takes charge, even though she might be tiny, she sure knows how to get the best out of him and when she is wound up and wants him… well what is a man to do but let her have her way with him.

"Oh baby, you are so very clever, but I think you deserve more than just a little kiss, why don't you just lay back and let your Finny bear, take care of your needs and I promise we can forget all about those infuriating buckles, plus I want to see what you are hiding under that dress, do you know I was hard most of the night and was silently praying the mailman stayed away. I know I have seen you with less clothing … but you just looked so sophisticated and elegant it made me nearly forget we were at a high school dance. I love you Rach forever baby"

"Oh Finn, you know for a guy who is always saying he can't speak without 'word vomit' taking over, you always manage to say the right things and FYI Mr. Hudson , I love you to, more than I can hold inside me, so how about you continue with your promise to take care of me, I'm feeling very, very needy at this precise moment in time ." she sends him a cheeky smile and giggles as he wiggles out of his now unbuckled pants nearly falling over the side in his haste, to get them off, he crooks his finger at his girl who crawls on her knees towards him pressing a soft kiss on his bottom lip as he lifts her down.

"Just wait there baby while I spread out the mattress and get the blankets and pillows I want to make it perfect for my queen." He is thankful for the full moon to see by, thinking a torch would spoil the atmosphere.

He turns to wink at her concerned when he sees her big brown eyes ready to overflow and as he reaches out to her, she nods her head and bits her bottom lip, indicating she is ok.

A few minutes later he has finished making the up the bedding, Finn climbs down to lift Rachel back up, making sure the doors are locked( not that anyone would want to try and steal the truck with them in the back) just to be safe. Finn climbs up and lays down under the blankets and moisture proof sleeping bag he had placed over the top of their makeshift sleeping quarters, to keep the dew off. The minute she feels him slide in next to her Rachel curls her body around his and presses a series of soft kisses in a line over his chest. Smiling when she feels his heart beat strongly against her tender skin,

"I love you Finn." she continues with the little kisses as she moves her body clad only in a lacy thong and one of his t-shirts. He groans audibly at the pressure her pelvis is putting on his already half hard member. Her tiny fingers creeping along the length of his torso and making little swirling movements , until they stop at the waist band of his black satin boxer briefs and running the pointer finger of her left hand under the elastic and rubbing against the trail of hair. Wrapping around the base of his now very hard manhood, and sliding slowly in an up and down motion, twisting gently at the tip. Her actions causing a harsh groan to escape Finn's lips as he tries to control himself, even though they have been together for a while, when they are like this, it makes all his self control leave his brain, and he can't think straight.

"Baby girl please… oh god Rach… "Finn tangles his fingers in her hair, idly wondering when she took it out of the bun from earlier. She stills her hand leaning back on her knees and takes hold of the sides of his pants tugging them down his long legs hissing as her movements cause the bedding to fall away and let the now quite cold night air invade their cocoon. Once she has removed the offending item. She positions herself atop Finn's hard body as he pulls the blankets up over her again, then slips his hands underneath to rid her body of his/her/their t-shirt. He moans again as her naked breasts press against his abdomen. He closes his eyes just savouring the feel of their naked bodies.

Then instantly jerks his head up when he feels her velvet lips close around the tip of his dick and begin to gently caress it with her tongue before bobbing her head up and down taking him further into her sweet mouth and down her throat, at the same time as her hand grips his ball sack and squeezes gently.

"Oh baby… don't stop… shit , Rach …" she starts to hum sending electrical impulses through his entire body and making his breath hitch in his chest, and causing his fingers to tighten in her hair trying to hold back from exploding then and there and also choking her. Rachel twirls her tongue around him a few more times then lifts her head allowing him to spring out with a rather audible "plop" before she starts to lick him like one does with a popsicle, all the while watching him with her sexy wide brown eyes, smirking at him every now and then. This is her favourite way to please her man and she is more than happy to do it, having no gag reflex is an added bonus otherwise she is sure he would choke her with his very impressive piece of anatomy.

"SHIT! Rach I can't stand much more of that and I'd much rather be inside you when I cum, so you my cheeky little imp, had better prepare yourself for the '_Hudson love machine non stop express to ecstasy_."

"OOOH a trip to ecstasy, where can I get my ticket punched? Come on be quick Finny I want to go there right now, can we please, pleeease baby I want to."

She giggles at the look of hunger on his face but can't do anything else as she is suddenly flipped over and his lips are pressed hard against hers his tongue forcing its way into her mouth and tangling with hers. One of Finn's large warm hands making its way from her breast towards her wet tingling centre, and as he presses one long finger inside, using his thumb to rub little circles against her magic button. Now it is his turn to smirk at the moans and whimpers leaving his angel's throat. Finn changes his position so he is now resting between Rachel's thigh's his lips moving in tiny butterfly nips from her mouth down her throat to settle in the hollow there and as he sucks her silky soft, sweetly perfumed skin in to his mouth he feels her widen her legs and rubs her smooth calves up his side.

Lifting his head and making eye contact with his beautiful girl whispers "I love you baby with my heart and soul" another soft kiss is pressed against his lips, he is answered, the words , more breath than actual words.

"That's because we are soul mates baby, and I love you too so very much" then he presses into her and their combined moans sound like music he is amazed how tight she is and after giving her a few seconds to adjust Finn begins to thrust his hips, his long deep strokes forcing his name amid sexy breathy moans from Rachel's throat. She joins him in her movements and before long they have a momentum that is taking them both to the highest levels of bliss they have reached to date.

"Finny… oh god baby more …ohhhh, yes, yes. YES! Finn I'm just about there… I love you baby."

"God Rach, Yes baby come on cum with me, I love you… yes RAAACCHH! ..." the second he uttered the last syllable of her name he exploded, bringing his love over the edge with him, and as they collapsed against each other in a sweaty jumble, Finn looks at Rachel and with his chest heaving leans down to place a soft love filled kiss that sends every ounce of love he has for his tiny brunette queen, against her panting mouth.

"Thankyou for being mine Rach, I promise to never stop loving you."

"Ditto"

Finn nods and kisses Rachel again before rolling on to his back, taking his love with him so she is resting half on him and half on the mattress her little feet tucked under his calves and her cheek resting over his heart. He wraps one arm around her body using his other to make sure they are snugly wrapped against the night air. He presses another kiss on the top of her head, waiting a few minutes until her breathing has slowed down and he thinks she has fallen asleep. He turns his face skywards and in a soft whisper says.

"Thankyou for sending my soul mate to me, I promise to always love and protect her, she is it for me, Finchel is endgame." He then kisses her again and snuggles down pulling the blankets up over his shoulder and making sure Rachel is tightly covered up, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Little did he know his tiny love heard every single word and trying not to cry at the emotion she could hear in his voice, poked her head out of the warm cocoon and looked up towards the bright shining heavens and made her own pledge "Thankyou from the bottom of my heart for making our love strong enough to get us through, and for letting me find my true soul mate so early in life, I will always love him, forever won't be long enough, but it will do for now, thankyou."

_Percy watched the scene below with tears in his eyes ( well he had purposely covered his eyes and ears at the romantic activity going on) but when he peeked and saw it was over and witnessed both Finn and Rachel's heartfelt words , he knew that nothing would ever separate the two and was very much looking forward to see what the future held, for his favourite of all the assignments he had ever been entrusted with over his extremely long career._

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Graduation, was organised for the Thursday a week after prom, The school auditorium was decked out in the McKinley school colors of red and white, and the 60 odd kids were all sat alphabetically in their red graduation robes and hats, after what seemed like dozens of speeches from the principal and special invited guests, the audience was asked to hold their applause until all the graduates had received their diploma's, and were gathered on the stage. Just before that happened, special awards were given to a small number of students Principal Figgins called each recipient's name and Mr Schuester handed out the award certificate.

"Finn Hudson for Sports leadership"

"Rachel Berry, Arthur Abrams for General studies"

"Tina Cohen-Chang for Art and design"

"Kurt Hummel for Dress making and fashion design"

"Samuel Evans for The all round Sportsman of the year"

"Mercedes Jones for Music Appreciation."

"Blaine Anderson for Home economics and Food science"

"And the last of our special awards goes to, Noah Puckerman, for Auto Shop."

"Now please put your hands together and congratulate these students on their special awards, and for their focused and outstanding individual results in their studies."

The audience of parents and junior students makes a deafening sound as they applaud the nine students standing proudly in a line holding hands; Noah had tears in his eyes when he heard over the crowd an excited squeal from the third row directly in front of the stage of

"Yay, that's my Daddy." Followed by a series of excited little hand claps, and as he blows her a kiss, little Beth- Marie Puckerman who is now a very lively 15 month old toddler, is trying to escape her Grandmothers arms and get to her daddy, Noah bends down and signals for his mom to let her go, when she reaches the stage he leans over the edge and picks her up proudly kissing her cheek, handing her his framed award and saying loudly over the noise that "This is all for you baby girl."

The crowd erupts again into applause and Mrs Puckerman has tears in her eyes at the sight of her son and his nearly carbon copy daughter. Carole Hummel is holding her hand and sharing in the tears and feeling of pride that goes with watching her own four children, taking the last step towards the cusp of adult hood. (Well her two sons, and the other two who she knows with everything deep down who will one day be her daughter and son in law and she couldn't be happier). She looks across at Hiram and Leroy Berry and as they make eye contact, knows that the two men are thinking along the same lines, and most probably thinking back to that very first day of the first grade and the bond that formed between Rachel and Finn.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

A fortnight after their high school graduation, Finn, Rachel, and their parents made the three hour trip south to Athens for college orientation. Steve Hampshire who is a good friend of Hiram and Leroy, and runs a real estate franchise in West Albury, about half an hour south of Athens, had been keeping an eye out for suitable apartments and had collated a decent sized list that conformed to the requests he had been given. So the three day weekend was going to be spent at the college open day and looking at the 30 or so apartments.

The first stop was the Holiday Inn, in Athens on the Friday, which was to be their base for the weekend. So after Leroy, and Burt spoke to the concierge and organised the room keys for the three couples, they all made their way through the pleasant and comfortable lobby to the bank of elevators, Burt pressed the button for the 5th floor. He handed Finn his and Rachel's room key and with a smirk on his face said

"Just remember us old folks' rooms are either side of yours, so keep the noise down ok?" Hiram and Leroy nodded along in agreement, both sending poor Finn a strange look.

Hiram adding his own 2 bits worth, "Yes I agree, we like to sleep at night and not be disturbed by head boards banging against the wall or what sounds like an adult film being made"

Finn's face is beetroot red as he looks to Rachel for help, she tightens the hold she has on his hand and takes a deep breath turning to the men and says in her '_listen to me voice'_, which instantly gains the attention of the four adults and causes Hiram and Burt to drop their _'cool'_ fist bump mid air

"Daddies, Burt please stop, there is no need to lecture us on the appropriate behaviour in public, Finn and I are very mature about our personal life and before any of you feel the need to remind us … yes we use protection and no we do not need any more _'TALKS'_ or vegetable demonstrations thankyou very much. Plus there is no way we would ever partake of one of those degrading performances for the viewing public; it is called a private life for a reason. Now enough of that, let's just focus on the reason we have come to this lovely town for, shall we? Thankyou"

She bobs her head in a confident motion that indicates she has had the last word. The men nod sheepishly; muttering apologies, then just as the bell dings for the 5th floor Rachel tugs Finn out the door towards their room. Turning before opening the door to say

"Finn and I will meet you all in the lobby in 10 minutes."

Locking the door behind her she takes hold of her boyfriends face, cupping it with her tiny hands and pulls it down towards her own gently pressing a soft kiss on his warm lips.

"I'm sorry baby for the way my Dad was going on I hope he didn't embarrass you too much, I know I can sometimes be rather vocal when we make love but I can't help it, you just bring out my inner…" she is interrupted by Finn's lips as they latch on to hers for another passionate round of lip exercises.

"I think the word you are looking for is Sex Goddess, baby, and don't worry I wasn't worried about them knowing we did it, but when you said we wouldn't make '_those'_ movies you didn't mean we couldn't still make our own just for us did you…? " Cause you know I like to watch you…"

"Finn Hudson, I only said that to shut my Daddy and Burt up, but like I said what we do in the privacy of our own apartment, will be our own business and it is called private for a very good reason." Rachel walks her fingers down Finn's chest and stomach, heading towards his private parts. Whispering cheekily "You know I love those movies as much as you do baby," before kissing him again and giggling at the loud huff that leaves his puffy lips when she takes her hand off his groin. "Come on baby lets go and check out our new school and find our new home, otherwise they will come looking for us, making up some other story about pornographic goings on."

The first impressions Finn and Rachel had of the Ohio University in Athens was "WOW!" it was a collection of beautiful old brick buildings surrounded by lush gardens and tall stately trees, the campus looked to be built in a quadruple Y shape. A circular parking lot at the short ends of the Y made the whole place, when you looked at the map, look like a tree

"According to the map I think McCracken Hall is the farthest building number 42." Rachel supplies. A few minutes is spent walking around the campus looking for the Education centre. After they sign in and attach their name tags with a number 2 in red marker pen to their shirts, they join the group of other prospective students and their parents in the common room waiting for the tour guide, they exchange hello's and basic chit chat. Their guide for today, who according to the information package was a freshman from the previous year. Their parents have moved across the room and are reading the plaques on the wall about the history of the school and buildings. While Finn and Rachel were reading through their booklets absorbing with nervous excitement all the college offered, a voice breaks through and gains their attention.

"Good Morning my name is Toula Papadopoulos, I'm a sophomore in the education program, and I'll be your guide for the next 45 minutes, we are just waiting for one more person so if any one has any quick questions while we wait I'm happy to answer them."

"HI yes I was just wond…" the dark haired boy's question was abruptly cut off at the appearance of a plump blonde girl in the most outrageous outfit of mini shorts, cut off tank top and pair of high heeled highlighter pink sneakers . The look would be more appropriate for a beach or pool party, not a college orientation.

"Yeah, hi I'm Tiff Goodebody" the girl giggles, sounding to Rachel like she is slightly hung-over, as Tiff wanders in towards the sign up table, she is about to pass Finn and Rachel when she stumbles and falls against Finn's side, he being the chivalrous gentleman he is, automatically reaches out to grab Tiff's arm and steadying her on her ridiculous shoes. Rachel just rolls her eyes and huffs at the simpering look the girl gives Finn as she straightens herself up, winking at him as she turns towards Toula waiting impatiently at the sign up desk, and completely ignoring Rachel standing by Finn's side.

"My god do her parents know she is dressed like that in public?" Leroy asks in a disturbed tone.

"Well I don't care how she dresses, but as long as she keeps her skanky claws off my man, I'm sure we can get along amicably , and just before Toula calls out to say they'd best get going now Rachel pulls Finns face down and presses a soft kiss on his smirking lips."

"Aw baby, are you jealous?"

A loud unlady like snort from his tiny girl makes him smile wider. "No of course I'm not jealous Finn, I'm just mentally preparing myself for the onslaught of girls who will try to race you off, and wonder if I should try out for the baseball team? That way I could get lots of practice with my bat knocking them away from you. But they will have a fight on their hands because I do not share!"

Finn quicks pecks her lips before taking her little hand in his and making his way towards the main group, neither noticing the pair of blue eyes following his every move.

The rest of the time at the College open day is great fun; they speak to a couple of their new professors and find the music department, and by about 11:30 am decide to go to the campus café and grab something to eat and drink.

"I'm starving; Finn baby can you grab me a salad sandwich and water please, I just need the bathroom first."

"Ok babe meet you back here I'll find a table ok?"

"Wait up darling, I'll come with you, Burt can you get me a sandwich or something, oh and a cup of tea as well please dear?" Carole asks, Burt nods as the ladies make their way to the closest bathroom.

Hiram and Leroy had run into an old friend from their own college days and who was now a professor of law studies, so they were having lunch with him and catching up. Burt was waiting in one of three lines at the counter for his order, while Finn had been lucky to be served already and was waiting with his and Rach's lunch at a table in a shady spot to the left of the café. As is normal for Finn he was starving so he started eating his burger and fries. Not really paying attention to any thing except his pretty tasty lunch, every so often looking in the direction Rach and his mom went in.

"Hi there big guy, what's your name handsome?" she is rubbing her hand up Finn's arm, and squeezing his bicep which is really annoying him " I wanted to thank you for saving me back there and I've decided you are my hero"

He pulls his arm from her tight hold and slides along the bench a bit,

"Yeah hi, can you please not do that I'm trying to eat my lunch so when my girlfriend comes back we can finish our tour."

A loud grunt of disbelief bursts from Tiff's throat at the thought that the sexy stud of a man, next to her was with the brunette. "Your girlfriend is that prudish midget I saw you with before?" well I think you need a real woman who is way hotter and '_puts out'_ on the first date and not one that gets her clothes from the kiddie shops."

Finn takes a deep breath trying to control his temper, he is so sick and tired of people putting Rach down and picking on her size or her clothing choices, he happens to love her little skirts and long socks. Although he isn't going to share their private moments with this girl he knows for freakin' certain that his tiny princess is as far from prudish as you can get. He turns towards the blonde currently hanging on so tight to his arm he reckons he'll have nail marks on his skin. Finn pries the girl's hand off his arm and levels her with a dark look before taking another deep breath,

"Look here Tiff is it?" the girl smiles and moves closer nearly forcing Finn off the bench. "Can you just go away and leave me alone, I'm not interested in you now or ever. Rachel is my girlfriend and I am never leaving her, do you understand? I didn't come to college to be bothered by girls I have no intention of chasing or hooking up with. I came to be a teacher, so just leave me alone 'K thanks." The blonde pouts at Finn and tries again to get closer to him.

"Is everything alright here? Excuse I think you are in my seat, do you mind?" Rachel sends a glare to the blonde telling her to '_back away bitch'_ and squeezes her body on to Finn's lap and giving him a kiss in thanks for getting her lunch. Finn exhales a deep sigh of relief at Rachel's presence and presses a kiss to her cheek before wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey baby great you're back, I thought you girls must have got lost it took you ages, here babe, I got you a nice tasty looking sandwich and your water, I think Hiram and Leroy found an old lawyer friend and are catching up." Neither Finn nor Rachel are paying any attention to the scowling blonde who after about 10 minutes of being ignored, huffs loudly and stands, leaning over Finn's shoulder and dropping a piece of paper in front of him on the table so it falls on top of Rachel's open sandwich packet.

Tiff, murmurs seductively in his ear, "Call me and we can have some fun, but leave your little friend in the playhouse with her dolls."

She stands up and wiggles her fingers' at Finn and in a low sultry tone says 'I_ want you, stud._' Before walking away, over exaggerating the movement of her hips and butt that is all but falling out of the tiny shorts.

Her temper ready to explode Rachel jumps off Finn's lap "That is it!

"Excuse me Miss I think you dropped this" Rachel holds out the piece of paper and the look of surprise on the other girls face Rachel lets go off the paper and watches as it flutters to the ground, she puts a hand over her mouth in a mock apology, before bending down to pick it up.

"Oh my bad, here let me help you put it where it belongs right in this trash can" Rachel leans over the top of the can as though looking for something, "Oooh and look there is space in here for you too."

She stands up and turns to face the sneering blonde in her too small clothes and stupid shoes, locking her normally warm brown eyes, which at the minute had turned nearly black, on the cold ones which anyone one could tell had blue contacts.

"That man over there is mine and I am fed up with trashy girls like you throwing themselves all over him, showing their boobs and offering what is most probably awful sex so freely, have you no shame?"

Rachel is too caught up in her tirade against the other girl she doesn't notice Finn come up behind her, with a hand on the hem of her shirt, ready to pull her back if the things get rough.

Tiff, flips her hair over her shoulder and sends the tiny brunette a withering look and in a vicious tone spits "He needs a real attractive woman not an ugly kid who looks like a middle schooler, and I _will_ get him hobbit."

Rachel laughs out loud causing a few people to turn and watch.

"Oh sweetie, I know I'm short, that is obvious. But you just keep dreaming…, you might have classes with Finn and you might get to be his partner for an assignment, but you will never _GET _him. The universe couldn't keep us apart; neither could a cheating man whore, or crazy blonde liar. So why do you think you have a snowballs chance in hell hmm? They tried and failed miserably. So just deal with it and go away and find some other SINGLE guy to play with. Or… here's a random idea just off the top of my head, maybe you could focus on the studies you are here for, though I can't fathom what sort of classes you would be teaching unless it's sex ed."

The other girl stomps away cursing Rachel stumbling slightly in her stupid shoes on the uneven ground 

Rachel turns to find Finn, his hand still holding her top, now surrounded by their parents, proudly looking on as their tiny girl stands up for her self, relationship and her man. As he takes her hand and leads her away. Finn whispers in her ear "How turned on he is right now by her badassness."

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Steve Hampshire, the real estate salesman friend of Hiram and Leroy, had arranged to meet the Hudmelberry party at their hotel down town at 1pm. Once the introductions had been made, he hands Finn and Rachel a stapled sheaf of printed pages detailing the apartments and townhouses he thought might be suitable.

"Ok well are we ready to go? I have the mini van so we can all go together, that way it saves anyone getting lost." At the chorus of "yes", "cool" "wonderful".

The little party climb into the van, Finn and Rachel taking the back two seats, then Burt and Leroy, Carole and Hiram climbed in last, behind Steve who was obviously driving.

"Babe what do you prefer an apartment, or a little town house that has a small yard? I mean I quite like the idea of the yard that way we can sit out at night in some deck chairs and watch the stars and as we are going to be here for 4 years at least it would be nice to have a bit more space… and you could have a little garden for flowers and vegies 'n stuff."

"Oh Finn I love that idea, and I agree it would give us a little more space, I did find a couple, that from the photo's look rather nice and they have two bedrooms so if any of our friends or family came for a visit we could accommodate them nicely. Should we look at them first or still take a look at the apartment blocks?"

"It seems silly to traipse all over when we have pretty much decided we want one of the ground floor ones."

Rachel leans up and gives Finn a peck on the lips saying "how clever he is "

"Well I have to make sure our new home is suitable for my princess ya know." Another quick kiss, "Hey Steve, we've decided we want to just look at the ground floor town houses and condo type places, so can we like just see them, please? We really like the idea of a small yard and the one here in …what was the street baby?" Rachel flips through the papers and taps a slender forefinger on the right one.

"Erm yeah this one in Westfield the 2 story townhouse with garage and deck, it has 2 bedrooms and 2bathrooms. It looks great the others all seemed to have big yards, and I don't want to spend all my limited free time doing yard work."

"Sure thing man, I know the place it was built in 2009 and it would be perfect for you guy's, it's only about a 5 minute drive depending on traffic to the University and there is even a bike path that takes about 45 minutes, as well as the bus, it is on the market for a really good price as well and at $145,500, it's a great deal, and the option for resale or even as a rental investment being that close to the university is a bonus."

5 minutes later, Steve pulls the van into the driveway of a brown and white painted pretty townhouse with a white garage door and big picture windows.

He flips through his zippered folder of keys and pulls out the one with a bight pink tag and the words **5 Starbird Rise - Westfield **printed inbold type and makes his way to the crisp white painted front door. Turns the key in the lock then stands back and ushers everyone inside, before closing the door. "If you guys want to just take a walk through on your own then come back with any questions, that is fine I'll be through there" and points to what looks like the kitchen.

Finn and Rachel nod their thanks and take off hand in hand for the stairs, deciding to start at the top and work their way down. "Of Baby I love it already, and the name of the street seems like it is meant to be, it is certainly very convenient to school, with public transport just at the corner."

"I know what you mean Rach, the rooms are a good size and look this part here" he indicates a sort of open plan sitting room to one side of the main part of the bedroom that has a window nook." This could be our study/ office room, and look babe there are plenty of closets for all your clothes."

"Finn, what are you saying? " she giggles as they move into the ensuite bathroom, that is quite large and decorated in soft light blue and white tiles with a separate spa bath and shower, the toilet is in a little alcove next to the shower stall. Plenty of natural light is supplied by a wall of opaque glass blocks at the side of the bath. A few minutes is spent testing out the window seat in the bedroom with Rachel sitting on Finn's lap and pressing her lips against his, their steamy kisses making them both lose all thought as to their whereabouts. Rachel jumps like a startled jack rabbit when the sound of her Papa's voice, breaks into the young couples romantic reverie.

"Pumpkin where are you? Daddy and I think this house is perfect for you and are happy to put in an offer to hold it if you want to look at some others." He walks through the door rolling his eyes at the guilty looks on his daughter and one day soon son in law's faces. The flushed appearance, and puffy lips a definite clue as to what they had been doing all this time.

"We're here Papa and yes we think this is the home for us but we just want to look down stairs, but I don't think it will be necessary to look at any others, I didn't see any other that met our requirements this close to school at a reasonable price."

As they pass Leroy in the doorway Finn shrugs his shoulders and sends the man a side smile that shows his dimples, before calling over his shoulder as his tiny girl tugs him down the stairs.

"Yeah thanks Leroy, but I think this is the one."

By the time the six visitors from Lima return to their hotel after spending a good hour with Steve at his office signing the paperwork for their offer to pay the asking price on the townhouse in Westfield. Steve immediately contacted the sellers who accepted the Berry's offer and said they would meet with him first thing in the morning to finalize the deal. Burt said he would pay the utilities and council rates for the house at least while the kids were in college as his and Carole's contribution to helping the kids get set up. He said he was prepared to do the same for Kurt and Blaine but as luck would have it the boys were going to be staying in Blaine's Uncles house, as the man travelled overseas a lot on business and was more than happy to have the boys move in and look after his Manhattan loft.

After thoroughly enjoying a 10 course Chinese banquet at the local restaurant, they are all completely exhausted and only wanted to shower and curl up in bed (well the older ones) Finn and Rachel wanted to walk around and check out the area around their hotel and what amenities the city offered for young people. So armed with a map they set off hand in hand chattering excitedly about their new home and plans for furnishing it.

Finn smiled down at his beautiful girl who was moving in a sort of dance/ bounce/walking action, and said "That he wanted to get some sort of job to help pay their way as he didn't want her dads to think he was taking advantage of their generosity since they brought the house and all or think he was unable to support her." Rachel looks up at his voice and opens her big brown eyes even wider at Finn's confession, before sending him a beaming smile, feeling her heart swell in her chest at his chivalrous words.

"Baby my Dads don't think that at all, they can comfortably afford it and anyway, I think they look at it like it is an early wedding present, because they know sooner or later we will get married."

"I can't wait, now what to you think about heading back to the hotel and curling up on the big ass bed and having some Finchel time or maybe we could watch a movie?" Rachel stretches up onto her tippy toes and presses a kiss against Finn's still cheekily smiling ones telling him without words that, sounds like a splendid idea.

They had a great time on their little expedition around the city finding a bowling alley and games arcade, public library, a music store and various café's and fast food outlets, Rachel wanted to find more but Finn said playfully "Baby girl, patience is a virtue remember? There was no hurry, besides we will have plenty of time to discover the rest of the pretty city when we come back to live in a few short months"

Steve Hampshire called Leroy on the phone the Monday morning before the Lima party were due to leave, telling him that everything had gone through ok with the house sale and it would be all final and ready for handover in six weeks, but would call them again to met up and collect the keys and deal with any additional paperwork, but all going well the house should be ready for Finn and Rachel to move in to and be settled, well before they were due to start at University in September.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Everything went well with the move from Lima to Athens, and once their parents left Finn and Rachel had lots of fun organising their belongings and bits and pieces. Finn laughed every time Rachel gushed "about how grown up she feels now they are living together in their own house"

Most of their new neighbours were friendly young couples like themselves; some were college students who shared the houses as room mates, though most seemed to work in offices in the city, as they were away all day. Except for the couple of guys that live in the townhouse next door to their own. Finn has about had enough of the way they keep trying to chat up Rachel, but he knows it means nothing to her, she just offers them a polite good morning or afternoon or whatever. The guys, Chase and Zach who as it turns out are twins; Chase is the elder by 5 minutes. Told Finn and Rachel about a week after they moved in and had just arrived home sweaty and red faced from a rather long bike ride to the university, after introducing themselves over the dividing fence, that they left high school 4 years ago and work as bouncers/bar tenders in the nightclub/ stripper bar called '_HOT BODS' _in down town Athens.

Finn wants to ask why they never seem to wear anything but very tight, very short shorts, and are always parading about showing off their bodies, by sun tanning or doing exercise on their weight machine on their back deck. But knows that would embarrass Rach and he doesn't want to cause any bad feeling with their neighbours, so he keeps quiet. Though if they keep offering to get Rachel a job there. By saying every time they see her across the yard, '_That she has the hottest body and longest legs, they have seen on such a tiny babe and would be more than happy to let her slide her hot little body over their poles and show them what she can do.' _Finn is going to race over there and smack them both in the mouth, for being so objectifying and he won't hold back, 'cause nobody talks about his beautiful princess in such a crude way. He knows she is hot and sexy. But she is his and there is no way in hell he is ever letting her go, he knows she is not interested in their sleazy attentions one little bit, but it still pisses him off.

The first day at Ohio U, starts off perfectly, after a healthy breakfast and some breathtaking, heart pumping, couple time in the shower, Finn and Rachel jump in his faithful old blue truck and make their way on to the freeway for the short drive to school. They decided to drive some days especially if they had late classes, as well as catch the bus that stopped at the end of the street, and on days when they only had morning classes they were going to ride their bikes.

According to their admission paperwork, their first class was an introduction to primary studies, so Finn and Rachel made their way to the Barrett building and found the correct lecture room, making their way through the rows of chairs and opted for a couple towards the end of the third row from the front, there were a few other people already in class and after exchanging a pleasant good morning, made them selves comfortable, Rachel chose the third seat from the end of the row and Finn sat on her left, one seat away from the aisle, that way he had a bit more leg room. They unpacked the course syllabus, along with a note book and pen from their bags and placed them on the attached table.

"This semester's course of study sounds pretty interesting, don't you think Finn?" Rachel asks not looking at Finn, her face buried in her book reading, but reaching out to hold his right hand with her left.

Finn turns from his own book to answer her, smiling as he notices the little scrunch of her nose as she focus's on her book. "Yeah babe I can't wait to get into it, though I'm not sure about all these essays we have to write…I mean 2000 words on how to make a study plan, I mean really, don't you just read over the notes you take in class and make a timetable or something to show you can fit everything in your da…"

"Hi Finalicious, man you look good! I hope we get to choose, study buddies, when it comes to health and phys-ed 'cause I'm going to pick you for sure, I just know we will ace the practical." Finn turns at the voice cooing in his ear and jumps as the girl is rubbing her hand up his left arm and squeezing his bicep

"What the fuck? Get away from me, what the hell do you think you are doing, er …?"

"It's Tiff silly, I can't believe you'd forget me, I sure have forgotten about you" she purrs in his ear.

At the curse words escaping Finn's mouth Rachel lifts her head and glares at the blonde ( well bottle blonde as her dark regrowth is very obvious) girl again trying to come on to her man in public whilst she is sitting next to him .

Rachel takes a deep breath and leans across Finn's lap poking the other girl in the arm to gain her attention and asks in a irritated hiss

"You again what is wrong with you? What part of Finn is not interested in you ever, don't you understand?"

Tiff just shrugs and glares at the tiny brunette and opens her mouth to speak when Rachel puts her hand up and says

"Look Tiff, go away he is never going to leave me so all you are doing is making yourself look childish and wasting both your time and ours. Now if you don't mind my boyfriend and I would like to listen to this lecture 'kay."

The rest of the lecture goes on without anymore interruptions, and by the time the lecturer bids them all a good morning Finn and Rachel make their way to the lawn area and find a sheltered spot just under an overhanging tree branch to sit and eat their homemade lunch. Not wasting a minute talking about Finn's 'stalker' just enjoying the environment and discussing the class and tossing ideas about for the assignments they had been given. They had one more class that day and as it didn't start till 1:30pm, they were going to spend their free time in the library getting a head start on their papers. Finn and Rachel didn't have that many classes together as Rachel was focused on grade school and music/drama, and Finn High school, not to mention he was also doing sports and percussion, but out of their 10 classes they shared about 3. Most days they had breaks at the same time so it did give them time to catch up and steal a few kisses.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

Finn nervously walked up the front steps of River Valley High; he was starting his first day of his final teaching prac, he couldn't believe his four years at university were nearly done, and provided he did well on this last prac he would finally be a fully qualified high school teacher. But for now it was just him in front of a room full of sophomore history students, for a whole term. He had been so worried about how he would go standing in front of a group of kids only a few years younger than himself, and being addressed as Mr Hudson, made his heart skip beats and his palms sweat. But he remembered the fantastic early morning wakeup sex he and Rach had a few hours ago and it calmed him down and put a goofy smile on his face. As Finn made his way to administration to sign in and receive his timetable and stuff for the week. His cell beeps from the depths of his dress pants pocket, he knows it is a text from Rach, he finds a quiet corner to open his cell and as he does a big wide smile stretches across his face, his dimples making him look years younger than a grown man in his early twenties and more like the kids flooding into the halls and doing what high schoolers do. Gosh he can't believe this was him a few years ago. He reads the message

_**Hi baby, just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day**_

_**I know you will rock it :) they will love you Mr Hudson, but not nearly as much as I do**_

_**Love you Finny bear xxxx **_

_**Ps: I have a surprise for you at home tonight so don't be late ;*)**_

Finn laughs out loud at the winky emoticon and wonders what his tiny princess has planned, then smirks thinking if it as good as she showed him this morning when she helped herself and had a deep conversation with Finny jnr, before Finn Snr was awake, and then again in the shower… well… he will be home as soon as he can. She never ceases to amaze him with her flexibility and ingenious positions.

Finn has to tell his mind and his body to get back on track he can't very well turn up to class with a raging boner, and as he doesn't have his music class till last period he can't even hide behind the drums, so before he embarrasses himself in front of all the teenage girls who he has now noticed are giving him flirty looks and wide smiles he sends his love a text back.

_**Hey babe, thanks, same goes for you,**_

_**Just make sure none of those studly gym coaches at your school try to lock you in the props room and have their way with the sexy new music teacher.**_

_**Can't wait for surprise, does it involve a naked Berry and chocolate body paint? ;) Mmm I do love chocolate and Berry's **_

_**Love you more baby xxx**_

_**See you tonight princess **_

Finn tucks his cell back in his pocket and continues on his way to the office thinking about his girl, then his lessons he spent the last couple of days planning, even though the regular class teacher would be there in the room Finn was to be in charge of things. Just as he is about to push the office door open his cell beeps again.

_**Ha, Ha, there's only one teacher I'm interested in, he is very tall, has the cutest dimples, a HARD well toned body that is to die for and a arm band tattoo that is all kinds of sexy and gets me wet just thinking about it.**_

_**And as for surprises…**_

_**I've always preferred to use whipped cream with a juicy Berry on top ;*)**_

_**3 U**_

Finn quickly types back

_**You are a tease Miss Berry,**_

_**so be prepared for me 'cause now you have got both me and Finny Jnr sexcited, I don't know how I'm going to cope all day, maybe I should see if the lunch lady wants a quick romp in the store room? I'd be sure to get my favourite lunch everyday ;)**_

_**3 **_

Chuckling to himself another text comes through so he quickly reads it before turning his cell onto vibrate only

_**As long as she feeds you well, be my guest, but I bet she can't do the things I can do I even found a new position, I think it was number 69 in my new book and if you have any energy left maybe? It involves hand stands and mirrors ;) but if you are too long, maybe I'll pop next door and see the guys, I bet they'd like my book and would help me out,**_

_**Bye stud xxxx **_

Finn laughs a deep belly laugh this time, gaining the attention of the office lady and a couple of other teachers in the vicinity.

_**They could never keep up with you baby, you just wait for me and we can 'read' your book together, cause you only need one dick to make you scream and mine has property of Rachel Berry stamped on it.**_

_**I have to go baby or I'll be late and might get kept in after school and that would spoil all your plans.**_

"Good morning I'm Finn Hudson, I'm from Ohio University and I've been assigned to a Mr Herbert, for history, then Coach Harvey and Ms Drummond for percussion, as their final year prac student."

The lady on the front counter who would have to be about 30, smiled shyly and, ran a hand over her dyed red hair and down her skirt to straighten it then fluttered her eyelashes at Finn, as he was looking through his time table and pinning his university student identification badge on his shirt, before he looked up at the lady who blushed a deep pink when she realised Finn was now looking at her, he sent her one of his charming half smiles and singed the visitors register before asking the way to Mr Herbert's class.

"Um… can you point me in the direction of the history department please I'd really like to get there before class starts."

"What? Oh yes of course let me show you Mr Hudson, it's right down this hallway."

"No that's ok, Mrs …? I'm sure I can find it thanks anyway and please call me Finn."

"If you are sure" Finn just nods at the lady and turns to walk down the hallway she indicted, "and it's Miss, Miss Thornton but you can call me Angela, and please don't hesitate to come find me if you need help with _anything, anything_ at all. Have a good day Finn."

Finn just nods and sends her a small wave of thanks over his shoulder, hitching his backpack up a bit higher on his shoulder, which causes his shirt to pull tighter across his broad shoulders and strides away, oblivious to the 4 women at the front desk ogling him and fanning their faces with pieces of paper, wishing they were at least 10 years younger.

"Good morning class, we have a treat for you, this here is Mr Hudson and he will be taking over the class for this term so I expect you to show him the same respect and good behaviour as you give me, I'll be here watching so make sure you don't let me down." Mr Herbert indicated for Finn to come forward."

"Yeah good morning guys, I'm Mr Hudson and like Mr Herbert said I'll be your teacher for this term , you'll see me around the school quite a bit as I'm also helping out Coach Harvey and Ms Drummond over in music."

Mr Herbert (or Warren as he told Finn to call him) slaps Finn on the shoulder and says "They are all yours" and goes to the back of the class and sits at a desk pilled high with papers waiting to be marked. Finn then sets about taking attendance and as each kid raises their hand, as their name is called Finn glances up so he can put names to faces.

"Ok, well now I sort of have an idea as to who everyone is, lets get to work, Mr Herbert told me you have just finished a unit on ancient Greece, so I thought it might be nice to move forward through time a bit and look at the history of Australia. So if you would all turn to page 394 and read the outline we will take it from there."

By the time recess came Rachel was looking forward to a nice cup of ginger tea, she hoped it would calm her belly down as it was churning with nerves and sadness, from the morning session with her prac class of third graders at, Woodbridge Elementary school. She had organised a simple writing activity for the kids first up, they were to write about what they wanted to be when they grew up, and then read them out loud. Most of the class where happy to stand up and recite their work loving the attention, but a couple of boys, named Russell and Jason, flatly refused to even write their names on the paper, let alone take part in the lesson, Rachel looked to the class teacher Mrs Baird for help, who came over and whispered to her that these two never wanted to write unless it was about what they saw on TV, but a lot of the time the shows they watched were totally inappropriate for children under the age of 15. But her strategy was to let them draw it then verbalise it to her later then give them time on their own to write. She had explained to Rachel that the boys are brothers and had been wards of the state, since they were only a few months old and had had been shoved from one foster home to the next most of their lives, sometimes separately which never ended well for either party so it was a hard slog to gain their trust, but they excelled at drawing and art, and also strangely enough they were very proficient readers for their age and good at math.

Once Rachel understood she made sure to always include in her lesson plans some sort of outlet for the boys, so she could gauge their academic ability, , Rachel discovered after marking some of their spelling work sheets that the boys were really quite bright, she also found out later in that first week they liked music and would happily pound away on the drums and piano during music class , so as a class assignment half way through the term, she asked the kids to try and put some words to the music they were making , she said they could have most of the term to put their song together and then if they wanted to they could present it to the rest of the class at the end of the term before she left.

Mrs Baird was very impressed with Rachel's idea and gave her all the support she needed, both ladies were happy to see the change in Russell and Jason as the term went on. They became engaged in class and the understandable distance they put between themselves and the adults, slowly bit by bit slid away. Rachel was more than happy to spend extra time with the boys in the music room and even asked the Principal and Mrs Baird if she could bring Finn in one afternoon to spend time showing his drumming skills to the boys. All were in agreement and said it was certainly worth a try, as deep down they were sweet boys and deserved a chance to be happy, plus the jump in their results was outstanding.

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

When Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry walked across the stage of the University of Lima campus in Athens on a warm day in May, to collect their college diploma's, nothing could force the smiles off their faces, they had finished four years of college held down part time jobs made time for each other and were ready to start their careers in schools not far from their home in Athens, everything was golden for the pair. The only thing left was their wedding, which would happen as soon as Finn proposed, he had chosen Rachel's birthday in December and was planning to ask her dads for her hand when they went home over the summer. For two kids from Lima Ohio, who first met in the first grade class, their life was only really just beginning. And if anyone ever cared to try and figure it out, how perfect they were for each other all they had to do was look skyward and maybe if they were lucky enough they'd see Percy smiling through his snow white beard nudging his assistant Ruben and saying …

_IT WAS WRITTEN IN THE STARS!_

**.:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:. .:.**

_In his office at the soul mate distribution centre Percy the head clerk, is again doing his own version of a hip hop dance but due to his now rather advanced age and various aches and pains, his dance was more like a wiggle on the spot with gentle head banging and arm waving, ( if anyone from earth had been able to see him they would have thought he had touched a live power cable, but he was enjoying himself and as per normal kept rubbing in the fact to Ruben who was still after all this time stacking parchment and sharpening quills. Percy loved to every chance he got "I told you so Ruben didn't I." Ruben would just cringe and grumble under his breath and take his bad mood out on the quills he was sharpening, cursing again when he went too far. The number of quills used in room 768__-5628-3 of the soul mate centre was the highest it had ever been. Ruben had finally also figured out that the room number was important. Because when the numbers were exchanged for letters it read SOUL MATE. He was continually trying to transfer out and away from Percy but the boss wouldn't allow it, so he was destined to be a parchment stacker for the foreseeable future. Wishing he had never tried to get in the way and when he found out the trouble he had caused he was utterly ashamed of himself and was now paying for it._

_The End!_

**A/N: well there you have it, I hope it wasn't too long and rambling, please enjoy and review if you can, and there is just a short epilogue to follow.**

**Thanks so much for all the support it means a lot.**

**cab4five**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Please enjoy the ****Epilogue of It's written in the stars.**

_**X*X*X*X*X*X* X*X*X*X*X*X***_

Finn is in his first year of coaching football, and teaching History at River Valley High school in Jenkinsville, about 40 minutes west of Athens. Rachel is also in her first year of teaching, at Woodbridge Elementary school, in Woodson about equal distance north of Athens, with a class of 4th graders, which included a lot of the kids she taught while she was there on her teaching prac, (and she was happy to see that Jason and Russell Johnston were in her class and doing very well with their writing. They had finally been adopted by a very nice couple and were doing very well in both their social and academic lives). She is also very proud of her music/glee club kids who are practicing hard for their first competition early next year. Everything is going so well for the two kids from Lima, their careers have got off to a great start and their personal life couldn't be any better.

Finn thinks now is the right time to propose to Rachel. Unbeknownst to her he plans on asking her dad's permission when they go home to Lima for thanksgiving in a week. Even though Finn has known Hiram and Leroy Berry most of his life and has formed a great relationship with the two men, asking them for their only daughters hand in marriage is causing Finn to become stressed.

He figured he had it all worked out in his mind what he wanted to say and knew that he only needed a few words. His inner monologue is on repeat the whole drive from his mom and Burt's house where he had left Rach, happily helping his mom and Kurt with the food preparations for their traditional combined Hudmelberry thanksgiving dinner.

"Come on Finn you can do this man, all you have to do is tell Dad's how much you love their daughter and will spend the rest of your life making sure she is happy and looked after, and that you would really like their permission so when you do propose, and she asks if you asked her Dad's said you can honestly say they gave their blessing."

Finn nods his head feeling confident about the outcome, and not thinking that there is even a chance the men will say no, he knows they know how much in love he and Rachel are and the stuff they went through in high school only strengthened their tether. He then makes a mental note to not say a single word about how much he and Rach enjoy their alone time, just that he hopes dad's know how much he cares for his tiny princess.

So of course the first thing he blurts out when Leroy open the front door to him is, "_Rachel is a freakin sex goddess, 'cause she doesn't have a gag reflex_" and immediately smacks himself on the forehead with his hand, and blushes a dark red, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, Oh man, why did his freaking word vomit have to chose now of all times to make its self known. Could he be any more lame and idiotic? Oh god they are never going to say yes now. All Finn can do is hang his head in total embarrassment and hope Rachel forgives him for being such an fool if he can't even say hello like an adult he is never going to…

Finn's self berating was interrupted by a clearing of the throat and a soft chuckle, "Finn good afternoon now that we have established that our baby girl has some '_skills'_, how about you come inside and have a seat before you fall down on the stoop and the neighbours start gossiping Hmm?"

Finn just nods, still mortified by his words but allows Leroy to take his arm and lead him into the living room and gently push him into a sitting position on one of the white leather sofas.

"Hiram, quickly a glass of water for poor Finn here, before he hyperventilates or something" Finn can hear through the ringing in his ears, the distant chatter of the two men as Hiram's worried voice breaks through.

"What is wrong? Is Rachel with him? Is he sick?

"No dear Rachel isn't with him, and no I don't think he is sick just embarrassed, because our daughter is apparently, very adept at certain skills"

A heavy groan from Finn and a puzzled look from Hiram as he hands Finn a large glass of water, which the nervous, pale young man accepts with a shaky hand and drinks in one long swallow, before taking a series of deep relaxing breaths, then standing up, squaring his broad shoulders and turning to his left where Hiram and Leroy are watching him the former with a concerned, puzzled look, and the later with a knowing twinkle in his dark eyes and a small smile that is threatening to turn into a fully fledged beam.

"Hiram, Leroy, I have known you guys since I was 6 years old and in all that time you have both been like fathers to me and I truly appreciate that , but I have a very important question to ask…" another deep breath as he rubs his hand over the back of his neck before continuing. " I think by now you know how much I love your daughter, and over the years she has helped me become a better man, who knows what he wants and who is prepared to work for it, as well as being my best friend she is the only gir...woman I can ever see myself, wanting to spend the rest of my life with. She is stunningly beautiful and super sex…, I mean… passionate about every thing and for some strange reason that includes me. But she is it for me and I am here today to ask you both for your permission to ask your daughter to marry me… "

His spiel is cut off by a loud squeal from a very excited and teary Hiram, who gathers Finn into his arms and very nearly squeezes the air from his lungs. Finn can't do much but pat him on the back, looking over his shoulder at Leroy who is now beaming, his teeth snowy white against his darker skin tone, all the while nodding his head.

"There, that wasn't that hard was it Finn? Welcome to the family son, I knew you had it in you, though I'd prefer it in the future if you kept your er… activities with our daughter to yourself Hmm."

"Yes sir…, I mean Leroy and thankyou so much I won't let you or Rachel down."

When Hiram finally lets Finn go, their soon to be son in law gives each man a strong handshake then another hug.

Leroy says softly "Just be happy Finn that's all we ask, you two have already had to deal with a lot, but as long as you always talk about things that are troubling you and give the other space when they need it there is no reason why you shouldn't have a very long and happy life together. But please don't be in too much of hurry for babies as I don't feel old enough to be a grandpa just yet"

Finn laughs out loud his nerves finally gone and now he can't wait to get home and see is soon to be fiancé, maybe he won't wait till Rachel's birthday, but then again, it is only a month away and it will give him time to plan something special.

Finn proposes on Rach's 25th birthday in December he astounds himself with the plan he spent the last month finalising.

"Happy birthday baby" after waking her up with a deep kiss on her lips then a round of breathtaking morning sex, he served her breakfast in bed. While she was in the shower He had been leaving little notes for Rach, all over the house sending her on a little treasure hunt, and at every _treasure X_ she would find a little parcel with the clue for the next step, so by the time her giggles reached the front door, Finn knew she was at the last clue point.

"Here baby put this on; I don't want you to get cold." And holds open his snow parka for her to slide her arms into, he helps her put on her snow boots then pulls her bright pink pom, pom topped hat down over her head and ears. He presses a deep kiss on her lips and opens the door.

"Finny? Are you coming?"

"Can't babe you've got my parka but I have to say you look adorable and very sexy in it, now off you go, before you freeze your cute little butt off."

Finn aims the camcorder on Rachel so he captures every thing so when she gets to the little snowman he built earlier and left a _little surprise_. Rach turns around and waves at him sending him the biggest beaming smile she can, while her chin is shivering with cold and follows the instructions on the little pink card.

Finn walks up behind her just as she digs the little blue velvet box out from the hole in the snowman's belly. She looks at the box and mouths the words that are written on the attached sticky note, _'open me Rachel'_ then looks up at Finn with tears in her eyes, then back at the box, her teeth chattering from the cold."

"Come on baby do what it says then we can go inside where it is warm before we turn into Finchel snow cones." Rachel nods and with shaking hands opens the box to find a glittering princess cut white diamond, surrounded by pink and white diamond chips on a gold band.

"F-f-finny, m-my g- gosh I-it's beautiful."

Finn has bent down on one knee and after taking her tiny cold hand in his asks softly "Rach I love you with everything I am forever, we are tethered soul mates so will you please do me the very great honour of accepting this ring and be my wife?"

"Of-f course Finn Hudson it would be my pleasure wiping her tears, she says seductively, now as I recall you are supposed to gently place said stunning diamond engagement ring on my delicate finger before we retreat to our bedroom for some freakin' awesome engaged sex." Rachel's suggestive words and sexy giggles, make Finn's heart beat quicker and his pants tighter, so he reaches out to take her tiny hand in his large one and with his other hand trembling slightly with more than just the cold, grasps the sparkling diamond ring and praying he doesn't drop it in the deep snow, places it on the third finger of Rachel's left hand, bending his neck to press a kiss over the top before standing up, scooping his tiny fiancé up bridal style and making his way back to the warmth of their bed. Peppering her face with kisses the whole way. Reaching out as he passes the front door for the camcorder and tripod. He kicks the door shut and waits for his love to lock it. Finn lets Rach down on the mat and helps her to remove the heavy parka and snow boots, Finn then grabs Rach around the waist placing her over his shoulder, then heads off up stairs at a speedy run. Rachel's giggles and breathy sighs of "I love you baby" urging him to go faster.

Christmas was spent in Lima with their families and most of the time was spent discussing wedding plans, Kurt was adamant he would design and make Rachel's wedding dress. And started right away on sketching some designs, then kidnapping Rachel for hours at a time talking about measurements, and whether silk or satin and tulle is best, A lines and sweetheart necks, flowers and colours and a million other things poor Finn had no idea about. All he wanted was to be pronounced man and wife and enjoy the after party with his family and friends then the honeymoon, where he could spend a very large majority of their time sexing up his wife, and maybe look at the scenery outside of their hotel room.

On their third anniversary Rachel tells Finn she is pregnant and once he recovers kisses her until she can't breathe or stand up for that matter as her legs have turned to jelly due to the intensity of the kiss. As pregnancies go Rachel's was pretty easy, Finn was the one who suffered with the morning sickness and food cravings. But all that was forgotten when he held for the first time his daughter Allison Michelle Hudson, 6pounds 11oz and 19 inches of, brown eyed, dark haired, dimpled perfection. Well his and Rachel's he couldn't stop the tears from falling as he looked over the tiny pink bundle and locked eyes with his exhausted but glowing wife and whispered "Thankyou baby, I love you so much."

The old saying time waits for no man, is certainly true, because before long Finchel were celebrating their 10th anniversary surrounded by their children Allison and Sarah and all their friends and family.

They were doing exceptionally well in their careers and always felt blessed to have everything they do.

_Percy just smiled at the pair and as he clapped his hands in happiness and utter joy, a single star shot away from a constellation and flew as though on a wire across the sky, where it exploded and fell towards the earth._

As they so often did once the children had been tucked up in their beds Finn and Rachel Hudson sat on their back deck snuggled together Finn's large hand absentmindedly rubbing over his wife's pronounced baby bump that they knew to be their son, watching the stars. Thanking who ever it was that made the universe do its thing and let them find each other, at such a young age, and as they turned to face each other. Shared whispers of "I love you" preceded a soft love filled kiss, a shooting star shot across the heavens and seemed to explode right over their heads as though it was purposely aimed at that spot, the pair pulled apart at the spectacle and snuggled closer their hearts beating in time as they watched.

If they didn't know better Finn and Rachel Hudson could have sworn they could see their names…

_WRITTEN IN THE STARS_

THE END

**A/N:** **This will be the last story for 2014, so please take care, stay safe and enjoy the festive season. **

**I hope 2015 brings only good things for you all.**

**Thankyou for all the fantastic support you have shown for my writing this year, I am very glad so many of you find my ramblings entertaining. I truly appreciate every single review/follow or favourite alert**

**Just a reminder that if anyone is interested my original fantasy/romance story is on fictionpress .com (same pen name) please take a look and let me know your thoughts, I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

**cab4five**


End file.
